


Radioactive

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Panic In The Streets [1]
Category: Hanson (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angry Daryl, Angry Sex, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Child Death, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Daryl Has Issues, Death, F/M, Family, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Georgia, Horror, Minor Character Death, Older Man/Younger Woman, Parent/Child Incest, Past Child Abuse, Protective Older Brothers, References to Drugs, Semi-Public Sex, Shane Being an Asshole, Thriller, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 69,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has fallen and the Hanson's have found themselves stuck in the middle of Georgia as they all struggle to survive these harsh times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shouldn't Go Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fictional story. None of this story is true and I am in no way associated with The Walking Dead and Hanson. I do own any original characters. Also, please do not translate this unless you ask me for permission first. Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Kate?" Avery asked as she opened the bathroom door. "Are you okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Radioactive Chapter One

Jessica sighed as she sat in the hotel room in Atlanta. Her whole family was here tonight for her brother's show but from the looks on the news there would be no show. There would be nothing going on anywhere. Ever since this morning there had been a developing news story of a mysterious sickness that was slowly but surely hitting everywhere. The sickness was overcrowding emergency rooms and some people had already died.

"This just in," the news woman who was on the screen said. "We are getting word that some of the dead patients at a few hospitals across the country aren't really dead. It would seem from witness reports that the patients declared dead would come back a few hours later but aren't themselves. Instead they seem to be more vicious and have been known to attack."

Shaking her head Jessica turned to look at her mom who was sitting on the bed beside her, "This is crazy," she mumbled as she felt her heartbeat pick up. This was crazy and there was no way the dead just came back nor was there anyway they could attack other people like the woman on the news said they did.

"I'm sure the news people are just exaggerating," Diana smiled as she reached over and pulled her daughter to her. She believed her words even if she was saying them to ease Jessica's fears. "Now why don't you go and find where Natalie and Taylor's children have taken Joe in this hotel okay?" she asked nodding her head.

Smiling Jessica nodded before standing from the bed. Leaving the room she headed towards the elevators having a hunch as to where the kids had taken Joe. She knew they had wanted to go to the pool and of course Natalie had probably told them they needed a chaperone before going. A chaperone they probably decided would look a lot like Joe.

Pressing the button for the elevator Jessica got on when the doors opened and when they closed she hit the button for the lobby. Luckily the ride down hadn't taken that long and she got out raising an eyebrow at the commotion towards the doors of the lobby. Walking a bit closer she raised an eyebrow seeing a man laying down on the ground.

"What happened here?" she asked as she found her voice scared of the answer she'd be given.

A woman beside the man looked up at Jessica, "He..we...we were outside when one of those sick people came over and bit my husband on the neck," she muttered removing her hand from his bleeding neck. "He barely made it inside and now..now he is dead."

Jessica swallowed hard as she looked at the dead man whose wife had put her hand back on his bleeding neck. He was very much dead and that fact scared Jessica. It scared her to her very core. Before she could say anything back though she heard her niece Penny yell out her name and she turned to see Joe coming towards her with Penny by his side.

"What the heck happened?" Joe asked as he made it to where his girlfriend stood.

Jessica forced a smile, "It's a long story," she muttered as she looked down at Penny who looked repulsed at the dead man on the floor. "Where are the others?" she asked referring to Ezra,River and Viggo.

"They took the elevator up," Joe answered watching as the man on the floor opened his eyes.

Jessica who had been paying attention to Penny turned her head when she heard the woman on the floor gasp. Feeling her heartbeat getting harder in her chest she wanted to scream as she watched the man who she had known to be dead open his eyes and lunge for his wife.

"W..we should go," Jessica told Joe as she reached for Penny's hand turning away before she could see anymore. She couldn't watch the man kill his wife and Penny didn't need to watch this either.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zac rolled his eyes as he looked at his entire family. They were now all holed up in his parents room. They had been here since Jessica and Joe had came up from the lobby telling everyone about the site they had seen with the dead man. A site that Zac wasn't sure he could believe. This was as ridiculous as they came but then again he guessed at this rate he could believe anything that was happening.

"So what are we going to do?" Taylor asked which seemed to bring Zac out of his thoughts and he eyed his older brother a look of panic on his brother's face. It was the first time he had seen his brother so worried.

"We're going to need to get out of the city," Zac found himself speaking which shocked even him. "That's what we're going to do. Cities seem like they would be worse right now. At least until this shit passes."

At Zac's words Taylor nodded not sure how Zac was staying so calm. All Taylor wanted to do was find a way to keep his family safe. His wife and his kids. Maybe that was why Zac was so calm. All he had to worry about was Kate. They didn't have any kids though he knew it wasn't for lack of trying and she did have those two miscarriages in 2007.

"I'm not sure leaving is a good thing," Walker voiced as he looked at his son. "We can't just leave the hotel without some kind of protection against those things."

Zac looked away from his father's gaze and over at his wife who sat on the bed, "I have three guns on the tour bus," he admitted before looking back at his father seeing shock written on his face. Shock that he was certain Isaac and Taylor also wore. "It's in case of crazy fans. We tend to have a few delusional ones."

Getting over his shock Walker sighed, "You're going to have to leave the hotel long enough to get them. You shouldn't go alone."

"I'll take Taylor and Isaac with me," Zac spoke as he stood from where he sat. "We can get the guns and get back here in no time," he nodded as he watched both of his brothers give each other looks before walking to where he stood. Giving them both a smile he turned and headed out of the room.

Taylor followed Zac out of the room Isaac on his heels, "You know Zac," he said once Isaac had shut the door. "If you get us killed there are going to be tons of people in that room mad and hurt."

"Then let's hope I don't get you killed," Zac smirked as he reached the elevators and pressed the button for them. Once they opened he stepped inside watching as both of his brothers followed him.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kate who had stayed silent for most of the talking did her best to try to remain brave as she watched her husband walk out of the room with her brothers but it was hard too. She was scared that was the last she had seen of him. She was scared he wouldn't come back to her.

Standing from the bed where she sat she made a beeline for the bathroom and shut the door behind her once she was in there. It was only then that she let her brave face crumble as she broke down in tears. She almost wished the story that Jessica and Joe had told had been a lie but she had been watching news reports all day. That kind of stuff was happening everywhere. The world it seemed was falling apart.

Sitting down on the edge of the bath tub she cried harder knowing she'd probably look like a fool if anyone saw her but right now she wasn't sure she cared what anyone thought of her which would be different than how she normally was. Normally she liked for people to think she was fine and okay. That her life was perfect.

"Kate?" Avery asked as she opened the bathroom door. "Are you okay?" she asked another question shutting the door behind her. She had seen Kate come in her and when she hadn't returned after a bit she had felt the need to check on her brother's wife. Avery knew it was normally Natalie checking on her but right now Natalie had her hands tied helping Nikki watch the kids.

Looking at Avery, Kate wiped her eyes as she shook her head no. "I'm scared Zac won't make it back," she confessed as she laughed trying to ease her own worries.

Avery frowned and sat down beside Kate on the edge of the bath tub, "Zac will make it make. You know my brother if anyone can survive this he can," she said knowing that his fascination with guns and air soft may just pay off after all.

"I hope so," Kate nodded as she felt tears come to her eyes. "I really do hope so," she whispered knowing she'd need Zac. She and the baby she was pregnant with would need him. The baby she hadn't had the chance to tell him about.

Not saying anything to Kate, Avery reached over and took her sister-in-law's hand squeezing it softly. She too hoped she was right but then again how she could she not be? Zac was the one who was well equipped for something like this.


	2. Protect Your Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "We're screwed," he muttered stating the first thing that came to his mind.

Radioactive Chapter Two

Zac got off the elevator once the doors had opened after it reached the lobby. Checking around he didn't see anyone or even hear a thing though as he looked around he could tell the lobby had fallen into chaos. Everything had either been turned over or ripped apart and it looked like a tornado had went through the place. How could things change so quickly? Surely things couldn't be that bad outside because if they were he was beginning to feel as if he may not be bringing his brothers or himself back to his parents room.

"This place is a fucking mess," Isaac spoke as he exited the elevator last. "It's like a war zone."

Taylor laughed slightly, "You fucking think Sherlock?" he asked sarcastically as he shot his brother a look before turning back to Zac who was still headed towards the doors. When Zac came to a stop in front of them Taylor nearly collided into him, his eyes soon following what Zac was looking at.

"Holy shit," he muttered under his breath as he looked out into the parking lot. If they had thought the lobby had looked like a war zone the parking lot was worse. Some of the cars where already gone but some where still there but it looked like the windows had been broken and things were strewn everywhere. Not to mention there were those things they had been talking about on the news. The people who were coming back from the dead.

Isaac swallowed as he too took in the sight in front of him, "A..are they eating that person?" he asked softly his eyes staying trained on the three monster like things that he could tell had once been human bent down over something or well someone.

"It would seem that way," Zac spoke as he felt a chill run down his spine. He hadn't wanted to believe what Jessica said was true but now with the truth staring him right in the face it was hard not to believe it and with that now being the case it made the task of getting the guns off of the tour bus and remaining safe a scarier thing. How could he keep himself and his brothers safe?

"We're screwed," Taylor muttered under his breath though the moment the words left his lips he watched as Zac turned to glare at him but it was only then that he noticed that besides the glare there was a vulnerability in Zac. He looked scared, like the reality of the situation was finally catching up to him.

Glaring at Taylor, Zac knew Taylor was right, they were screwed but there was no way he wanted to admit that out loud. He didn't like admitting to being weak especially during something like this. This would be the perfect time to show he was macho. "We're gonna need anything we can use as weapons," he said as he looked around the lobby. "The moment we step out there those things are gonna notice us and we're gonna need to be prepared."

Isaac nodded at Zac's words moving away from his brothers to go find anything he could use for once they were outside. He knew he wasn't the best when it came to physical things..even Taylor could probably do better than him if it came to having to go against whatever those things...the things that were humans or used to be humans were. But at least Isaac hoped he could go down with a bit of a fight and the first step in that was finding something to fight with.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Opening the door to the lobby once he and his brothers were armed with their weapons Zac took a deep breath as he walked outside. Those three monsters were still eating that poor person and he couldn't help but hope and pray it would stay that way but he knew in his head that was just being stupid. They'd eventually notice him, Isaac, and Taylor.

Trying to remain stealth as he continued the walk to the bus he could feel the body heat from his brothers as they remained close. It seemed that right now they were just as scared as him and he just wished the walk to the bus would come quick even thought right now it felt like the longest walk he had ever taken in his entire life. Like he was walking to his own death.

"Shit," Taylor cursed as he turned to look over at those things. One of them had turned around right as he had and the thing had noticed him. The thing though to be more precise had looked to be a woman in her mid-fifties and from the business suit she wore he could have guessed she had once held an office type job. "We've been spotted," he spoke again as he moved in closer to Zac. At least he trusted Zac to save him over Isaac if anything were to happen.

Isaac turned his head towards where Taylor was looking and he swallowed hard, "We're screwed," he muttered stating the first thing that came to his mind.

"I wish you two would stop saying that," Zac spoke as he looked at his brothers before looking at the thing that had spotted them. She was now standing up and making her way to them. "We have to take her down. I am sure all of us together can do it."  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Avery let go of Kate's hand as they both heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" she asked as she stood from the edge of the tub.

"Your attractive brother," Mac teased as he heard Avery ask who it was. "I need to get in there and use the bathroom unless you want me flooding everyone out of the room."

Laughing Avery looked at Kate who stood up as well. Once Kate was standing she walked to the door and opened it, "The bathroom is all yours," she smiled as she slipped out seeing Kate following behind her. It wasn't long after they were out that Kate walked back to the bed sitting beside Natalie and plastering on a smile acting as if nothing was wrong. She knew Kate hated showing her weaknesses in front of others but now was the time she should be showing them.

"Is everything okay?" Diana asked as she walked to her daughter. "You and Kate were in there for awhile."

"Kate's just worried," Avery answered her mom as she turned to look at her. "I think we all are to be honest," she frowned. It was true deep down she was worried though it wasn't for her brothers. She trusted they were safe in Zac's hands. She was worried for herself. she was worried she'd never make it out of this alive.

Diana nodded understanding what Avery meant, "I'm sure soon this will be under control and no one will have to be worried for long."

Avery heard her mom and forced a smile. She hoped her mom was right. She hoped that soon the government would get this under control. That the government would fix things and people could go about their lives.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Standing over the three dead bodies of the things that had used to be human Zac looked over at Isaac who was covered in the most blood. When that woman had started after them the other two had also decided to notice them too and head after them. Soon all three found themselves being ambushed and none of them knew how to kill them at first. None of them had none until Isaac had used the leg of the table he had taken as his weapon and rammed it through the woman's head.

It was after that, that he and Taylor had tried that too and he had found himself able to kill one but it was Taylor who had been weak. Taylor had gotten pushed down and Isaac had came to his recuse killing the thing that had him pinned down and was just about to ready to bite before Isaac had stuck the wooden leg through it's head too.

Isaac had shown his strength and Zac was surprised by that but also happy. Happy that Isaac had saved them from death. "You two stay out here while I get the guns," Zac said as he came out of his thoughts and walked to the bus finally. Opening the door he went inside to get the guns. At least with Isaac out there he felt okay leaving them behind while he retrieved the weapons where he had them hidden.

Following behind Zac, Taylor came to a stop by the doors with Isaac standing beside him. Taylor knew if it wasn't for Isaac he may not be standing there right now and he was grateful for once for his older brother.

"I know I don't say this often but thanks," Taylor spoke as he looked at Isaac. "I mean for saving me from that old janitor whose name tag read Gary."

Isaac laughed at Taylor's words, "It was nothing. I would have saved Zac too if he needed me. You guys are my brothers and you protect your own when they are in trouble."

"Well if you are ever in trouble then I will repay you," Taylor smiled knowing he owed Isaac that much. If Isaac ever got into trouble during these times he'd save him even if it meant his life.

"Sorry to interrupt the Hallmark movie moment but I have the guns," Zac spoke as he stepped off the bus having caught the end of Isaac and Taylor's conversation. "Let's head inside and give these out."  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chewing on her lip as she sat in the floor beside Joe, Jessica reached for his hand. Her brothers had just came back with the three guns which they had handed off to their dad.

"What's it like out there?" Walker asked as he eyed his sons. "I mean we are going to have to think of a plan to get out of here and out of Atlanta."

Zac made a face at his dad's words, "We saw three of those things. They were eating someone," he said honestly knowing they had kids in the room. Kids who probably didn't need to hear this but then again they'd see the horror once they went outside. "I..I don't think we should go out there as one big group. It might attract too much attention," he shrugged. "There's three guns we can go into three groups. I mean we have the tour bus and the two rental cars you guys drove to get down here."

Walker nodded at Zac's words, "Then who wants to take these guns?" he asked as he looked at the guns in his hand.

"I'll take one," Jessica piped up finally squeezing Joe's hand. "I'll take one and lead a group out of here."

Handing Jessica a gun Walker looked around the room, "Joe,Penny, Nikki and your Mom will be with you," he said as he eyed her. "You guys can leave first in the smaller rental."

Nodding Jessica let go of Joe's hand and stood up once she had the gun in her hand. She was glad she had Joe in her group. Joe was her reason for even surviving right now and she knew she needed him if she wanted to get through this.

"I'll take one too," Zac said after his dad had given Jessica a gun. "I know how to use guns well and I'd feel okay leading a group out of here with one."

Going to Zac, Walker handed off the second gun, "I trust you the most with one of these," he teased trying to lighten the mood. "And I'm sure Isaac, Everett, Monroe, Taylor, Viggo, and Ezra will too since they will be with you. You guys can leave after Jessica's group does and go out in the tour bus. It has the most room in it for all of you."

Zac laughed at his dad trying to lighten the mood though deep down he was nervous having to take care of such a big group and he was nervous that his wife wasn't in his group. He hated the thought of being split from her but he wasn't about to argue right now.

"I'll take the last gun," Avery spoke from where she had sat down in one of the chairs in the room. She knew how to shoot a gun. She had taken Zac up on numerous offers throughout the years of going to gun ranges and shooting for fun.

Turning to give Avery the last gun Walker eyed her, "Are you sure?" he asked being surprised she'd offer. Usually she tried to stay in the background so he was surprised at her sudden courage.

Avery nodded, "I'm sure dad. Anyway maybe leading a group will help me face my fears about all of this," she smiled trying to lighten her father's worries. Worries she had seen when they locked eyes.

Handing Avery the gun he nodded too, "Then I guess you are stuck with me as well as Kate, Natalie, River, Mac, and Zoe. We'll take the second rental since it has more room and we'll leave last."


	3. Shoes As Weapons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Am I supposed to be okay?" Jessica asked finally finding the courage and strength to talk.

Radioactive Chapter Three

Jessica fought off tears as she sat in the back of a church van on a packed Atlanta highway. Beside her was Nikki the only other person in her group who was left alive. Her mother,Penny, and Joe were all gone and she and Nikki wore their blood on them.

"Jessie?" Nikki asked as she looked at the blonde beside her. Jessica had been silent since they got in the van and she was afraid the girl had went into shock, though she wouldn't blame her if she had gone into shock. Nikki was sure if she had to kill her own niece she too would have went into shock.

Turning her head to look at Nikki, Jessica raised an eyebrow but remained silent. She was too afraid to talk right now. She was afraid if she opened her mouth that nothing would come out or what did come out wouldn't be illegible to be heard.

When Jessica looked at her, Nikki forced a smile, "Are you okay?" she asked knowing her question was stupid but she just wanted to make sure the girl was okay. If not then she'd try to be there for her as much as she could even if she was now worrying for the safety of both of her sons and her husband as well as the family she had in Florida.

"Am I supposed to be okay?" Jessica asked finally finding the courage and strength to talk. "My mom niece, and boyfriend are dead. They are dead and they are never coming back," Jessica frowned feeling the tears she had been fighting come down her cheek, her mind wandering to the events of the last few hours. The events that had lead to her sitting in the back of a church van with her sister-in-law.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Aunt Jessie," Penny spoke from the backseat where she was firmly in the middle between her grandma and aunt Nikki. "I have to use the bathroom," she piped up frowning. She had been told to use the bathroom before leaving but she hadn't done that. Something like that would normally get her in trouble with her parents.

Jessica made a face as she heard Penny. They had only been on the road for a few minutes and from what she had seen from those few minutes she could tell the streets were a mess. She had dodged two wrecks and almost came close to hitting some of those things. She wasn't sure if it was safe for Penny to use the bathroom right now.

"Can you hold it?" she asked as she looked into the rear-view mirror catching Penny's eye. "I am sure once we get on the Interstate things won't be so bad," she said though she knew that was a lie. If simple streets were this bad then she'd hate to see how the actual Interstate was.

Penny shook her head at her aunt's question. "I have to go now," she frowned more knowing if she didn't get to the bathroom that she'd have an accident.

Looking at her mom in the rear-view mirror Jessica hoped that she'd back her up. Make Penny see that they couldn't stop right now.

"Jessie baby maybe you should stop for her okay," Diana spoke as she locked eyes with her oldest daughter in the mirror. "I'll take her in and you guys can wait in the car. We won't be long I swear," she smiled trying to ease her daughters worries.

Jessica sighed when her mother tried to pressure her into stopping. "Fine," she relented as she nodded her head and put her eyes back on the road. "But if dad bitches at me when we all do meet up again I am going to lay the blame on you," she smiled knowing her mom knew she was just teasing her.

Going silent after speaking to her mother Jessica concentrated on finding a gas station or somewhere with a bathroom for her niece to use. Eventually she pulled into a station that looked to be relatively empty and she parked the car in one of the spaces near the door.

Getting out once the car was parked Diana took Penny's hand in her own once her granddaughter had gotten out as well. "We will be back as soon as possible," she told Jessica before shutting the door.

Jessica nodded her head watching as her mom and niece disappeared inside the store. While this place seemed empty she didn't want to waste too much time there in case those things showed up or in case people looking to loot the place showed up. It was in times like these Jessica reckoned people did dumb stuff like that. It wouldn't be until this was all under control that they maybe would get in trouble anyway.

After what seemed like forever Jessica chewed on her lip moving around impatiently, "I think I am going to inside and check on them," she said as she unbuckled before getting out of the car. "You two stay in the car," she said as she eyed both Nikki and Joe.

"We will stay safe babe," Joe grinned as he looked at Jessica. "You stay safe too."

"I will," Jessica smiled back at Joe before shutting the door and heading inside the gas station. She hated how eerily silent it was. "Mom?" she questioned as she began to walk towards where she saw a sign for the bathroom. "Mom it's me," she said again as she made it a bit closer to the bathroom her head looking down as she saw a pool of blood not far from the bathroom door which made her heartbeat get faster.

"Mom..." Jessica started but stopped as she reached the bathroom door. There in front of the floor was her mother laying dead. One of those dead things crouched over her. It had from the looks of things been there for awhile because the only thing she could make out of her mom was the clothes.

Shaking her head she felt tears come to her eyes as she reached for the gun in her pocket. Raising it she aimed it for the monster's head and pulled the trigger watching as it fell over on top of her mom. Once it had she went over and pushed it off bending down as she lifted what remained of her mom into her lap. This wasn't supposed to happen. Her mom wasn't supposed to die. No one in her family was supposed to die.

"A..aunt Jessie," Penny spoke her voice quivering as she did so. "G..grandma saved me," she said as she crawled out from where she was hiding behind a shelf not far from where her grandma laid. "That thing bit my arm," she frowned holding her arm out to her aunt. "I was leaving the bathroom and it came out of nowhere biting my arm but Grandma pushed me out of the way."

Jumping when she heard her niece speak up Jessica turned feeling sick at Penny's words. Jessica knew being bit wasn't a good thing. She had seen what happened to the man in the lobby who had been bit. "Of course grandma saved you," Jessica smiled as she reached out pulling her niece to her. "Grandma loves you that much," she smiled as she felt tears going down her cheeks now. She couldn't kill Penny in cold blood. She couldn't just kill someone who was still living.

"I didn't want her to get hurt," Penny sighed into her aunts neck as she closed her eyes.

"I know," Jessica told her nodding. "I know baby," she said as she held Penny even closer to her. It was only when she heard footsteps that she pulled away from Penny. Turning her head she saw Nikki coming down the aisle her white shirt had a bit of blood on it and that image made her feel worse than what she already did.

Nikki who was about to say something to Jessica came to a stop when she saw Jessica on the floor holding Penny to her. Beside Penny was a body. A body who from the clothing she knew was Diana's. Closing her eyes she shook her head knowing what she was going to tell Jessica would just make things worse.

"Some of those things came into the parking lot," Nikki began as she opened her eyes. "Joe and I had to get out of the car," she frowned knowing that they had too otherwise the dead would have swarmed and trapped them in. "We decided to use my shoes as weapons" she spoke still holding the high heeled shoe in her hand. "There was too many and Joe..he didn't make it."

Jessica who had let Nikki talk just closed her own eyes as the reality of her situation finally hit her. Her mother and her boyfriend were dead. Her niece was probably going to die as well. She had no reason other than making sure Nikki got to safety to be here anymore. The people she loved the most where slowly disappearing before her and now she was scared for the others who she had split up from. She was scared and she knew the realities of ever seeing them again where slim to none.

Frowning when she saw Jessica close her eyes Nikki walked closer bending down beside the blonde. It was when she did that she saw the bite on Penny's arm and swallowed hard.

Nothing more though was said between her and Jessica. They both just sat there in the floor with Penny. That sat there with her as she began to complain about not feeling well and they sat with her until she gave her final breath. It was then that Nikki stood up knowing what was coming next.

Turning her back to the scene she walked down the aisle jumping some as she heard the gun go off. Jessica had just put her niece down before she could become one of those things.

After shooting Penny, Jessica laid her beside her mom and then she stood up, walking to where she saw Nikki standing in the middle of the aisle. "We need to leave," she spoke her voice void of any emotions at the moment. She was just numb to the world.

Nodding Nikki followed Jessica outside trying to ignore the fact that she was now barefoot. When they walked past the rental car Nikki raised an eyebrow but she didn't question Jessica. She didn't say a word until they had reached a church where they had seen their first living human since the gas station. It was then that she grabbed out for Jessica's arm and pulled her to a stop as the man hollered out to them.

"You girls need a lift?" T-Dog asked as he opened the driver's side door of his church van. "I just got done running a few older people to refugee centers and well I can give you guys a lift if you need one?" he asked taking in their appearance. They both had blood on them but they didn't appear to be bit or showing symptoms of being bit.

"A lift would be nice," Nikki smiled nodding her head. "We had a car but well it's gone," she said knowing it was a lie but she wasn't sure how to tell him that Jessica had just left it or even explain why Jessica had left it because she wasn't sure of the why.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Coming out of her thoughts Jessica looked away from Nikki her eyes landing on the man who had saved them. She had stayed silent during the ride but she had heard him talking to Nikki. She knew his name was Theodore but according to what he had told Nikki he preferred to be called T-Dog and beside T-Dog was a man who he had saved not long after picking her and Nikki up. A man who was named Glenn.

"I am going to check and see how far up this line goes," T-Dog spoke breaking the silence that had entered the van. "Maybe find out if there is any new information on this disease that is spreadin," he said before opening his door and slipping out of the van.

Watching him leave Jessica sighed. She knew she should be thankful that he had offered her and Nikki a ride and that she should be thankful that Nikki had accepted but she wasn't.

"You should have left me when I walked away from you," Jessica said as she looked at Nikki again. "You should have left me and found your own way to safety and out of this mess. If you had left me then I could be dead now and back with Joe."


	4. This World Is Fucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I feel there is a but coming," Andrea piped in at the end of Dale's words.

Radioactive Chapter Four

Avery looked around from where she sat in the back of the camper with what was left of her group. Kate,Zoe, and Mac. They were all she had left of her family it seemed. At least the family she had left with. Natalie and River had died first and then her dad. They were gone and she wasn't sure how she could tell the others once she met up with them.

Though the thought of meeting up with them also made her nervous because she was sure the other groups had probably lost people too. More of her family was probably dead. They would be dead and she wasn't prepared to face that or even having to face Taylor if he was still alive and telling him his wife and son had died.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked from beside Avery and she turned to look at the person seeing one of the blonde girls who had already been in the camper when her group had been picked up by the old man who was driving it.

"Is anyone okay?" Avery asked her voice coming out harsher than she had meant for it too which made her cringe some.

Amy blushed as the girl beside her got harsh with her words, "Sorry, I just I meant you looked like you were somewhere else and well if you want to vent I will listen," she offered a smile forming on her lips.

When the girl smiled Avery felt herself calm some. The girls smile reminded her of her own sister Zoe who was just right across the aisle from her asleep with her head on Mac's shoulder. She knew the girl though couldn't be much older than herself or maybe a bit younger. She didn't look that old and she had a naiveness about her that Avery wished she had but feared she had lost thanks to witnessing the death of her loved ones today.

"I was somewhere else," Avery admitted as she frowned some. "I was thinking about the people I had lost tonight. Three people," she sighed as she let her eyes go to Kate. Kate seemed to be elsewhere too even as she talked to the other blonde who Avery was sure was the sister of the one talking to her.

Amy frowned as well seeing the girl beside her look sad, "H..how did you lose them?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow curiously.

At the blonde's question Avery looked away, "The first two we lost as we were leaving the hotel we were staying at," she said as her mind brought up the images of how River and Natalie had died. "We got outside to go to the car and we were just swamped with those dead people," she muttered feeling angry. "They were both taken down at the same time. My sister-in-law Natalie and her her son River I mean. She was holding him when she got bit in the neck and they closed on him too. All I remember is hearing their screams. My sister-in-law Kate, the brunette up there she wanted to stay behind but I knew she couldn't or she'd be dead and I didn't want to lose anymore people."

"But you did lose another person," Amy said knowing the girl had mentioned losing three people.

"We did," Avery nodded her head as she closed her eyes swallowing a lump in her throat. "We got into a wreck an hour after we left the hotel. We kept dodging those things and people running and other wrecks. A car came out of nowhere and hit the side of our car. Our car was stuck between two others after we went sideways," she sighed trying to forget that. "The only way out was through my window and the longer it took us to get out the more of those things came near us. By the time it was my dad's turn there were too many and he opted to stay behind and sacrifice himself so we could get away."

Amy stayed silent as the girl finished speaking, "I'm sorry for your loses," she said honestly. "I'm not sure what I would have done if I lost Andrea," she spoke as she looked at her sister. "We were on a road trip together when this hit. She was bringing me back so I could start college soon. If it wasn't for Dale saving us I'm sure we'd both be dead by now."

Avery nodded also feeling thankful for Dale, the old man who drove this RV they were all now in. If it wasn't for him then she knew she or the others in her group could be dead too. They could have suffered more loses.

"I'm thankful for him too," Avery admitted honestly as she smiled some. "If he hadn't stopped to pick us up off the side of the road we'd probably all be dead or at least some of us would be."  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kate who had been talking to or well really listening to the blonde woman she now knew as Andrea speak made a face as she felt sick. "I umm I will be right back," she spoke before standing from where she stood and running to the bathroom. Shutting the door behind her she bent down in the cramped bathroom and lost the contents on her stomach which wasn't much just stomach acid but apparently it was enough to satisfy the baby for now because the moment her stomach was empty the sick feeling past and she flushed the toilet.

Sitting on the floor she frowned recalling the events of the last several hours. Natalie and River being attacked by the undead and Walker sacrificing himself. It was now that Kate knew this world wasn't a safe place and she was scared for her husband where ever he was in this world.

"Kate?" Avery asked as she opened the bathroom door and stepped into the small space. "Are you okay? I heard you get sick well correction I think everyone but Zoe heard you. Zoe can sleep through anything."

Kate rolled her eyes, "Is it your mission to follow me into every bathroom I go in?" she snapped feeling annoyed that yet again she couldn't get alone time to mope. She hated moping in front of others.

Avery flinched slightly at Kate's words and tone, "I was just concerned. You got sick. I'm sorry for caring about you enough to make sure you are okay."

Sighing at Avery's response Kate stood up and looked at her sister-in-law, "I'll be fine in eight to nine months," she replied finally revealing her pregnancy to someone. She may never get the chance to tell her own husband so someone had to know.

"Y..you're pregnant?" Avery asked as she raised an eyebrow. She knew Zac and Kate had tried for babies before with Kate miscarrying a few times.

Nodding at Avery's question Kate sighed, "What a fucked up time to find out huh?" she asked not caring that she had cussed. "And I may never get to tell Zac. God knows we'll never meet up with him again like we were supposed too. He could be dead as well for all I know."

At the mention of Zac being dead Avery shook her head, "Don't talk like that," she said not wanting to face the reality that more of her family could be dead even if it was likely. "Zac's strong."

"And this world is fucked," Kate said before pushing past Avery and leaving the bathroom. She was done with this conversation. Now it was just time to pretend it hadn't happened. Time to pretend she was fine again.

Leaving the bathroom behind Kate, Avery watched as she saw Kate go back to the older blonde whom she remembered the younger had said was named Andrea.She hated how Kate was again acting like she was fine after showing a few moments of vulnerability. Being vulnerable now especially with the world the way it was, was nothing bad.

"Where did Dale go?" Avery asked seeing the driver's seat empty thanks to the moon light coming in the window.

Amy looked at Avery after her question, "He went outside. He heard the helicopters flying over and what sounded like explosions.. He wanted to go see what was happening. I'm sure he will be back soon."  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dale who had returned not long ago looked at the group he had assembled in the back of his RV. A group full of the people he had saved. "It's bad out there," he told them as he grimaced some trying to forget what he had seen. "The city seems to be a lost cause. T..they were dropping bombs on it," he continued remembering what he had overheard someone saying.

Avery frowned hearing that the city was a lost cause and the moment she heard about the bombs she couldn't help but hope that all of her family had made it out safely.

"I feel there is a but coming," Andrea piped in at the end of Dale's words.

Dale nodded his head, "There is," he swallowed before continuing his group. "There is a group of people who are going to set up camp at some kind of Quarry. I..I think we should go but I figured we could take a vote. We go or we stick it out on our own."

Kate stayed silent as everyone around her voiced their opinions after Dale mentioned that they take a vote. So far it seemed everyone was in agreement of going to the Quarry but Kate couldn't help but feel hesitant. Going there was just taking her farther away from Zac and she was beginning to lose more hope and the more she lost the harder it was to keep pretending she was okay.

When it came time for her to speak she looked down at her hands, particularly her wedding band. "I..I don't think we should go," she admitted looking back up. "But I'm out numbered so I guess we are going," she said forcing a smile.

Dale smiled at Kate's words. It was after she had spoken that he turned around and went to the driver's side. He needed to start this RV up and find a way out of this crowded highway so he could find the group headed to the Quarry.


	5. Odds Were Against Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "But you can drive us."

Radioactive Chapter Five

Zac sat in the driver's seat of the tour bus on the clogged up highway. Isaac his older brother had gone outside to check on the situation and Zac was stuck in the bus with the kids and Taylor. The kids were all asleep and he doubted Taylor was though they hadn't heard a peep out of Taylor since leaving the hotel. But then again Zac doubted he'd talk either if he had watched his son die.

Standing from his seat he walked to the back some where he found Taylor sitting on a couch. Taylor seemed like he was out of it but Zac sat down beside of him anyway. "Hey," he spoke as he put a hand on Taylor's back trying to comfort him and bring him back to reality. "How are you doing?"

"How do you think I am doing," Taylor spat out as he turned to look at Zac once he came crashing out of his thoughts. "I had to watch Viggo die because Ezra accidentally fell while holding his hand and I could only reach one of them in time," he whispered as his voice cracked some. "I should have done like Isaac and just carried them both."

Zac frowned as he listened to Taylor talk, "Hindsight is twenty-twenty," he said knowing that at the time Taylor hadn't known anything bad would happen to Viggo. "Don't beat yourself up because Ezra still needs you," he nodded knowing Ezra would probably feel guilty later too. It was Ezra who had fell.

"I'm no good to Ezra," Taylor muttered feeling like a failure. "Natalie should have just taken all the children with her. At least they'd probably all be safe and alive. She could keep them all safe along with herself."

"Y..you think she is alive still?" Zac asked as he raised an eyebrow. He didn't mean to question that not when Taylor was already feeling low but the world just seemed to be falling and there seemed to be deaths left and right. Zac was almost afraid none one else in their family had survived and he was sure they would never be able to live up to the promise they had all made to meet up once they had left the state. At this rate there would be no leaving the state.

Taylor sighed at Zac's question, "I have to have hope she is," he nodded trying to smile but he was sure he failed. While he was trying to have hope in her being alive there was a tiny nagging in his head that she wasn't alive. That she had died just like Viggo.

Before either of them could say anymore though they both looked up as Isaac came back on the bus and back to where they were sitting.

"There are a few people going to a Quarry not far from here," Isaac spoke not even giving his brother's time to ask questions. "It's bad out there. The city must have fallen," he frowned trying to forget the site of Napalm being dropped from helicopters. "I think we should go to the Quarry at least for a few days and try to regroup. Get ourselves together."

Zac raised an eyebrow at Isaac saying he thought they should go to the Quarry. "What about meeting up with our family?"

Isaac scoffed at his words, "If they are like us it's gonna take them days to get out of Georgia," he spoke stating what he knew had to be on all of their minds even if Zac wanted to play dumb. "I just think we need a break for a few days," he said as he eyed Taylor. He may have been more worried about Taylor than himself or Zac. It was Taylor who had lost a child. He needed time to come back from that.

"Fine we'll go," Zac conceded as he watched Isaac eye Taylor. "But you can drive us."

"I don't know how to drive this thing," Isaac whined as he crossed his arms.

"And neither do I but I had to learn today as well," Zac replied as he too crossed his arms not moving from where he sat beside Taylor on the couch.

Taylor watched his brothers, "If one of you doesn't figure out who drives I will drive."

"Fine, I'll drive," Isaac gave in not wanting Taylor to drive. "I know what cars to follow anyway," he muttered as he turned and headed to the driver's seat. Starting the bus up he watched as the RV he knew one of the people who was going to the Quarry drove away. He'd follow it and hopefully not kill everyone on the bus in the process.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zac got off the bus once it was parked at the Quarry. It had been a bumpy ride but luckily Isaac had gotten them all there in one piece it seemed. Looking around he watched as other peoples cars came to a stop and people got out. He was sure he heard someone mention starting a camp fire as it was dark and beginning to get cold. It was October and in the coming months it would keep getting colder.

"Zac!" a voice yelled out his name and he turned his head his eyes growing big as he saw Avery getting off of the RV that Isaac had parked beside.

"A..Avery," he muttered as he ran to her and pulled her into a hug. It felt good to see her again. To know she was alive. To know more of his family was out there because if she was here then surely to God so was the rest of her group which meant Kate was here.

Hugging Zac, Avery smiled to herself feeling a little better now that she knew more of her family was alive. The people in her group that were left weren't the only ones. Pulling away she looked at him as tears filled her eyes, "I never thought I'd see you again."

Zac nodded knowing he had felt the same, "I never thought I'd see you again either," he smiled as he looked at her. "I..is Kate here?" he asked feeling scared but deciding to bite the bullet and ask.

Avery nodded her head yes, "She has probably headed to where the camp fire is but she's here. Mac and Zoe too," she added on as she ran a hand through her hair.

"And Natalie,River, and Dad?" Zac asked almost feeling scared to know.

"They didn't make it," Avery whispered as she looked down away from him.

Zac closed his eyes at her words, "Taylor's going to flip," he muttered as he opened his eyes after swallowing a lump in his throat. "V..Viggo didn't make it either," he spoke before frowning. Taylor's been down since then.

Swallowing a lump in her own throat Avery was about to speak when she heard someone calling her and Zac's name. Turning she felt some relief as she saw Jessica even if her older sister was covered in blood.

Making it to where Zac and Avery stood, Jessica smiled at both of them. She knew she may have felt hopeless in the van earlier but now seeing her family made her feel hope again. Maybe the other groups had fared better than her own. Maybe everyone else was alive.

"I never thought you guys would be here," she spoke as she shook her head. "Things went to shit for my group," she frowned still feeling sad over losing her people. Joe's death was the hardest for her at the moment because she was sure she'd be with him forever. He had been reason to want to keep going.

"Same with ours," Avery nodded as she looked at Zac. "Zac's seemed to do better. They only had one death but it was Viggo," she frowned not sure how Taylor would handle the news of Natalie and River's death on top of that. "My group lost Dad and Natalie and River."

Jessica frowned hearing that their dad was dead too and the moment she heard Natalie and River had died she knew Taylor was going to lose his shit when he heard Penny was dead as well. "I lost Mom, Joe and Penny," she spoke feeling horrible again. The joy of seeing her living family having faded.

Zac cringed hearing the deaths in Jessica's group. Now he knew both of his parents were dead and that Taylor had lost everyone but Ezra. "You girls should go tell Taylor the news together," he spoke knowing it may be better that way. "He may need extra the support," he sighed before pulling both of his sisters to him. He just wanted the contact with both of them. He liked knowing that they had made it. That even with the deaths and loses they had all suffered that at least some of them had made it and they were all together again for now.

Pulling away from them Zac smiled, "I have to go find my wife," he said before turning and walking away from them. Following the voices of people talking away he found himself arriving at where some people were working on building a campfire while others just sat around.

It wasn't hard for him to spot Kate. She was sitting beside Nikki who it seemed had found Isaac and her boys just fine in this group of people. Going over he sat down beside Kate. "Mind if I join you?" he asked smirking some when she turned to look at him, shock evident on her face. Of course Isaac had probably forgot to tell her who all had made it.

"Zac?" Kate asked as she heard her husband's voice and turned to look at him. "It's really you?" she asked shocked that he was sitting beside her. Yes she knew Isaac had made it but she still had been so scared that Zac had been dead. That she'd never see him again.

"It's really me," Zac spoke before reaching over to pull Kate into a hug. "It's really me," he repeated as he closed his eyes. It had never felt better to hold Kate in his arms and to know she was safe, to know she had made it back to him.

Kate felt tears sting her eyes as she hugged Zac. For once she didn't care if people saw her break down. At least this would be a happy break down. She had her husband back. She had her husband back and for once since this all started she felt safe. "I'm pregnant," she whispered without even thinking. It just seemed to come out so easy.

As they hugged Zac felt his world slow some when Kate said she was pregnant. Pulling away he looked her over, "R..really?" he asked raising an eyebrow and when she shook her head yes he smiled some though he was sure there was a bit of sadness there. Her being pregnant now was still a good thing because she was having a baby they both wanted but this wasn't the type of world he wanted to bring a baby into. But right now he didn't want to think of the downsides. Hell the world could be back to normal by the time the baby was due anyway though Zac knew that was probably wishful thinking.

"I'm scared," Kate spoke when Zac didn't say anything other than really. "I'm so scared to be pregnant right now."

Hearing Kate say she was scared Zac put on his brave face and decided to be the supportive brave husband she needed. "It will be fine," he told her as he took his hand in hers. "We found each other when odds were against us. Things will be fine with the baby too."


	6. Ain't Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I think I'd rather fuck blondie," Merle replied watching as the blonde looked away too a blush appearing on her cheeks.

Radioactive Chapter Six

Coming off the bus after giving the news to Taylor about his daughter Jessica frowned turning to Avery who was behind her and also had given bad news to Taylor. "I'm afraid for him," she said as she chewed on her lip. "I mean did you see his face. He looks as if he has lost all hope for anything."

Avery nodded, "I did but he has Ezra in there with him right now. Ezra can help him for the time being," she said as she looked at her older sister. Truth be told Jessica looked just like Taylor. Like she had lost all hope as well. "How are you doing? I mean you lost Joe."

When Avery mentioned Joe, Jessica shook her head, "He's gone and I have to find a way to accept that," she spoke knowing she didn't want to cry right now. She didn't want to show that she felt like shit and that Joe had been her only motivating force to even try to survive this crazy world. She was afraid it would make her look bad. She was afraid Avery would hate her if she knew that she wanted to die because she had lost Joe and his death affected her more than the other deaths.

"But can you accept that?" Avery asked curiously as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I mean you and Joe were together for five years. You guys were talking about marriage."

Closing her eyes at Avery's reminder of her and Joe talking about marriage Jessica swallowed a lump in her throat, "What do you want me to do Avery?" she snapped as she opened her eyes. "Do you want me to admit I am not fine? I wish I had died today too but instead I'm here with no hope. I don't have a reason to live now and a part of me wishes for my death to come soon. Are you happy now?" she asked as she felt some tears go down her cheeks.

When Avery didn't say anything else and just stood there shocked at her outburst Jessica turned her back and headed towards where the campfire was. She didn't want to stand around while Avery had a pity party for her. She would just wallow in her own grief alone.

Sitting down once she reached the campfire Jessica looked beside her making a face as she saw she had sat down next an old redneck man who could probably kill her in her sleep if she looked at him wrong. She had been hoping she wouldn't sit too close to anyone but it seemed that karma just hated her.

Merle felt eyes on him and he turned seeing a cute little blonde girl sitting beside him. He hoped to go god she was legal because he knew he wanted a piece of her but then again he'd be fine with a piece of any of these women here who were over eighteen. He also had to admit that if it wasn't for the cop sitting across from him he'd probably lower his limits to sixteen.

"You see something you like sugar?" he asked as he moved closer to her a smirk playing on his lips. "Because ole' Merle here can probably give it to you if you beg nice enough."

"I'm sure my sister doesn't want anything from you," Avery muttered as she sat down beside Jessica and eyed the man who had been speaking to her. He looked like a no good piece of shit and the guy next to him didn't look much better. She wouldn't trust her life with men like them.

Merle glared at the girl who called herself the blonde's sister, "No one asked your opinion. I bet your one of them opinionated bitches huh?" he asked as he eyed the brunette.

Avery glared more at the older man, "Fuck you," she muttered under her breath before looking away from him.

"I think I'd rather fuck blondie," Merle replied watching as the blonde looked away too a blush appearing on her cheeks.

Blushing at the man who called himself Merle's comments Jessica looked away from him keeping her eyes on the fire that was going. She didn't find Merle attractive but she'd be lying if she said his words no matter how crude they had been had sort of made her feel better for a few minutes. They had made her forget she had lost Joe.

Staying silent Jessica just listened as the other people began to talk more. Each of them introducing themselves or sharing stories. There was the cop who she had thought said his name was Shane. He was here with his best friend's wife Lori and Lori's son Carl. Apparently Lori's husband had died. Then there were of course the two people she knew because they had been in the van with her and Nikki.

Glenn was kind of geeky in Jessica's opinion but he did seem to have a knowledge of the backstreets of Atlanta and after T-Dog had picked him up he had lead them onto the crowded highway. Then there were the three people who Jessica had learned had come to save some of her own family. The man who owned the RV was named Dale and before picking up her family he had saved two blonde sisters named Andrea and Amy.

Sometime during the conversation she swore she heard Lori mention the other people that had helped them set up camp here as well. A small family who seemed to be off by themselves at another fire. Jessica thought the names Lori had mentioned were Ed,Carol, and Sophia.

It was after that she checked out. Barely registering the names of the others only getting bits and pieces. A family with the last name Morales. A man named Jim and a woman named Jacqui. The other man beside Merle she thought had said his name was Daryl.

Daryl and Merle both of them had such hickish names that it came as no surprise to her when Merle called him his baby brother. It also was no surprise to Jessica that he seemed just as rough as Merle though what did surprise her was when Daryl started talking about a story from his childhood. How he had seen a Chupacabra. It was then Jessica knew those two brothers were probably slightly crazy but right now she wasn't sure if she could fault anyone for being crazy. She felt like she was crazy too especially because all she could think of was finding ways to die and be with Joe again. She needed something to cure her pain but she doubted even Merle's suggestive comments would help this time.

It was when Jessica heard Merle mutter that he needed to go get drunk thanks to Daryl telling such a crazy story that Jessica perked up some. Again she found herself not surprised that the world had went to shit and this man had packed the booze. Booze she was sure she wanted even if it meant begging Merle for them.

Waiting a few minutes after Merle left Jessica excused herself making up a lie about joining Taylor on the bus before leaving. Walking fast it didn't take her no time to catch up with Merle. "Merle," she called out once she could see his back.

Merle came to a stop when he heard someone saying his name. Turning around a smirk again played on his lips as he saw blondie following behind him. "Come to beg me now for what it is you want?"

Jessica made a face shaking her head, "I ain't begging for anything. I don't beg," she spoke as she locked eyes with him. "But I do want some of your alcohol and maybe after a few drinks I might give you what you want from me," she nodded as she took a step closer to him. "But I ain't begging."

Merle smirked more as the blonde stepped closer to him, "We'll see about the begging once you get a few drinks in ya," he nodded as he reached out and took her hand, leading her to the tent he'd be sharing with Daryl. A part of him hoping his brother wouldn't show up to ruin the fun he expected to be having soon.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Coming out of Merle's tent sometime later Jessica fixed her shirt not even paying attention to where she was going until she felt herself run into someone. Looking up once she did she smiled seeing Avery. "I..I wasn't expecting," she slurred a giggle escaping her lips.

"Obviously," Avery muttered sarcastically making a face at the alcohol she could smell on Jessica. She was also sure she could smell sex on her too and that disgusted her. It disgusted her that Jessica would sleep with a man like Merle and that she would do it so close to losing Joe. "I can't believe you," she said shaking her head. "Getting drunk and having sex with a man you barely know. Did you just have sex with him so he'd give you alcohol?"

At Avery's words Jessica looked down feeling her cheeks get hot. She hated the way that Avery was trying to be a mother to her. Their mother was dead now and she didn't want another. She didn't want anything right now except to forget things and the alcohol and the sex had helped with that.

"You'd know all about having sex to get what you want wouldn't you?" Jessica asked harshly as she looked up again locking eyes with Avery. "I mean there was a reason why you were dad's favorite wasn't there?" she asked another question as she stepped closer to Avery though she almost lost her balance and fell. "I bet your glad he is dead huh? No more having to give him what he wants so you can get things."

Avery stood there frozen at Jessica's words and she shook her head. She had thought no one knew about the abuse she had suffered from their dad. "I..I wasn't," she spoke as she shook her head trying to deny Jessica's words.

Jessica scoffed after Avery spoke, "I saw you two. The night of your fifteenth birthday. I bet he's the reason you only let Jeremy fuck you a handful of times," she nodded knowing she was being mean now but she couldn't stop herself. She was pissed at Avery for trying to be her mother, she was pissed at losing Joe. She was just fucking pissed.

Feeling tears in her eyes Avery raised her hand up and slapped Jessica hard, "I didn't willingly have sex with him. I'm not that sick so if you think that there is something wrong with you. I'm sorry I worried about you. I'm sorry I don't want to see you with men like Merle and his brother," she spat before turning and walking towards the bus not even caring as she pushed past Merle's younger brother a little too harshly. She just wanted to get away from her sister right now.

Watching Avery walk off Jessica held her cheek as she just stood there. She knew she had been in the wrong and Avery had every reason to slap her. She had fucked things up and again even with the alcohol in her system she wished she were dead.

Shaking her head she finally made herself move as she walked to the bus hoping she could avoid Avery for the rest of the night.


	7. Speaking of Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I thought about it," Avery confessed being honest.

Radioactive Chapter Seven

Avery awoke in the cramped bed of the tour bus. She could hear talking and for a moment she almost forgot. She almost forgot that it had been three days since the world went to shit. That it had been three days since what was left of her family had been staying in the bus at some Quarry with a bunch of other survivors.

Getting out of the bed she stretched slowly and walked down the hallway a smile appearing on her lips as she saw Zoe and Mac sitting on the couches. "Where is everyone else?" she asked as she eyed them both.

Zoe who had been talking to Mac turned to look at Avery, "Everyone but Jessica is probably off getting breakfast. Cereal like it has been the past three days," she sighed making a face. "Jessica is off with Merle yet again," she shrugged knowing since the first night Jessica had been hanging out with Merle. Zoe even at her young age could tell that Jessica's interaction with the oldest Dixon had caused some trouble between her and Avery, mainly because they seemed to be avoiding each other like the plague.

Avery nodded forcing a smile as she heard that Jessica was with Merle. She wasn't shocked by that because Jessica had been spending every day since they got here with Merle and also avoiding her but then again she was kind of glad for the avoidance. She was still pissed at the words Jessica had said to her the first night here.

"Well I am going to go eat too," Avery spoke up as she turned to leave the bus. Stepping off of it she walked to the RV where a table was usually set up every morning with the different varieties of cereal and what milk they had left. Avery knew eventually at this rate they would run out. They would run out unless someone made a trip to get supplies from somewhere soon. She half figured it would be Glenn one of the men who had been in the church van with Jessica. He seemed to know the city in and out like the back of his hand from what she could gather from brief bits and pieces of conversation she had heard from him.

After fixing her bowl of cereal Avery looked around spotting Taylor and Ezra not too far off. Going over to them she sat down smiling when Taylor looked up at her. He still seemed withdrawn but he was at least leaving the tour bus but then again she guessed he had too since Ezra still needed him.

"Aunt Avery after I get done eating will you take me down to the water?" Ezra asked as he eyed his aunt. "Sophia and Carl are down there with Amy and Daddy said I could go as long as someone took me."

Avery nodded, "Of course I'll take you," she spoke in between mouthfuls as she looked at her nephew and then at her brother. "You aren't going?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Don't feel up to it," Taylor told his sister as he forced a smile. He may have been interacting with people but he still wasn't up for doing too much. He didn't feel like it. He was still hurting from losing all of his family except for Ezra. Everything he did now was for his son. "I think I will just stick around with Zac. He said he needed to tell Isaac and I some big news about Kate."

Avery nodded again figuring that Zac was going to tell her brothers about Kate's pregnancy. A part of her half wondered how they'd take it. Avery had been hopeful at first but now three days had passed. All radio communication had stopped. There was no more talks of the government helping. There was even word that some of the refugee centers had fallen. Whatever was happening had got out of hand.

Finishing her food in silence she stood up from her spot and took the paper bowl and fork to a trashbag and threw both away before turning back and smiling when she saw Ezra standing waiting on her. Walking back to him she reached out for his hand and smiled when he took it.

"You stay where Avie can see you," Taylor spoke after Ezra had taken Avery's hand. "And listen to whatever she tells you. If you don't I will punish you," he told his son. He hoped that he could convince Ezra he was being serious mainly because he couldn't even convince himself.

"He'll be fine Tay," Avery smiled as she turned to look at her brother quickly. "I promise," she said before turning and heading into the woods that lead toward the water. The walk down there was one of silence but once they had made it down the silence was broken as she saw watched her nephew holler at Sophia and Carl and she felt him let go of her hand as he ran towards them.

Shaking her head Avery spotted Amy and she headed over to the blonde, "See you got stuck on kid duty huh?" she asked as she teased her. To be honest Avery wasn't surprised Amy had the kids. She almost fit right in with them even if Avery now knew that Amy was at least twenty-four. Older than both her and Jessica were.

"I kind of asked for kid duty," Amy shrugged as she looked at Avery. "Better than being stuck in the RV with Andrea and Dale. There are only so many of Dale's stories I can handle and well Andrea and I don't really have much to say to each other. We never really have."

"Really?" Avery asked as she raised an eyebrow. She couldn't imagine what it would be like not being close to her sisters. Yes she had spats with them like she was right now with Jessica but they had always remained close.

Amy nodded, "I think it's because of the age difference," she said as she smiled sadly. "When there is twelve years between you and your only sibling everything is strained. She was out of the house before I knew it and she never really came back once she left. She promised to come back but things always fell apart."

"And this road trip you two were on?" Avery questioned as she chewed on her lip. Hearing Amy's words made her feel a bit guilty that she was avoiding Jessica. She should be thankful they had always been close.

"Guess she was trying to make up for lost time," Amy shrugged as she ran a hand through her hair. "What a shitty time for the world to go to hell huh?" she asked as she laughed.

Laughing at Amy's statement Avery nodded her head, "I don't think any time would have been the right time for the world to go to hell," she said honestly as she heard footsteps. Looking up she froze when she saw Jessica coming down the trail holding a laundry basket. A basket that Avery could tell was full of men's clothes.

Amy chewed on her lip as she watched Avery freeze when she saw her sister. It was no secret to anyone in camp there was tension among them. Tension that was caused by Jessica's involvement with Merle Dixon a loudmouth man who Amy thought could be an asshole.

"Speaking of sisters," Amy spoke after Jessica walked towards the water without saying a word to Avery. "You two having a disagreement?"

Avery made a face at Amy's question, "Something like that," she sighed as she looked at the blonde and away from her sister. "I just kind of don't like her hanging out with Merle."

"I wouldn't like Andrea hanging out with him either," Amy said knowing that if Andrea was hanging out with Merle she'd try to stand up to her sister and tell her how she felt. "Though I don't think I'd mind too much if she hung out with Daryl," she confessed as a blushed crossed her cheeks. "He may be a hot head too but he is one cute hot head."

Again Avery couldn't help but make a face, "Yeah I guess he is cute if you like the dirty redneck kind," she muttered as she rolled her eyes. "Or the hunting kind," she spoke again. During the last three days Avery swore Daryl stayed gone hunting more than he actually stayed at camp.

"No harm in a little bit of dirt," Amy teased as she winked at Avery. "But I guess I couldn't really see myself with either Dixon. Even if your sister hadn't laid claim to Merle."

"She hasn't..." Avery started but stopped because she knew deep down Jessica had laid a claim on Merle for reasons Avery didn't understand. Maybe she couldn't because she hadn't lost the love of her life. "I guess she has," she whispered as she looked at her sister who was now doing laundry. She wanted to walk over there and apologize but she wasn't sure if she could do it. Anyway Jessica needed to apologize too and Avery wanted her to apologize first but she knew Jessica was stubborn.

Amy stayed silent watching as Avery looked at her sister. It was apparent there were things she needed to say to her. "Go speak to her," she said watching as Avery turned to look at her after she spoke.

"I have to watch Ezra and if he wants to go back," Avery sighed as she turned to see her nephew still occupied with Carl and Sophia.

"If he wants to go back I will take him," Amy smiled. "I can handle a lot of kids. I watched Carl and Sophia along with the Morales children yesterday."

Not saying anything more to Amy, Avery walked over to where Jessica was and she bent down taking out a piece of clothing. "You look liked you need help," she spoke up to break the silence.

Jessica turned her head as she looked at Avery, "I figured you'd just ignore me," she said being honest. She wouldn't have blamed Avery if she ignored her. She had been rude to her the night they had stopped talking for awhile. She would have deserved to been ignored forever if her sister saw fit.

"I thought about it," Avery confessed being honest. "But I know anything can happen and I don't want it to happen with me being mad at you."

Chewing on her lip Jessica nodded knowing what Avery meant. She was referring to one of them dying. "I'm sorry for what I said. I never meant it. I knew you didn't want it."

Avery forced a smile as she shrugged, "It's in the past now. I forgive you and I know you didn't mean it. I shouldn't have been so judgmental. If you wanna fuck around with Merle than go ahead," she laughed slightly though she still wasn't okay with it deep down.

"I do," Jessica smiled knowing being with Merle numbed her feelings over losing Joe. It made her feel less lonely even if he was an asshole which she could admit Merle Dixon was an asshole with the best of them. "You should get to know him. Come to the tent tonight."

Hesitating before she answered Avery finished washing the shirt she had gotten out. "I..okay," she agreed. If Jessica wanted her to get to try to know Merle she would but she doubted it'd change her opinion on him. "But keep in mind he did call me an opinionated bitch."

Jessica laughed at that but other than her laugh the rest of her time there was spent in silence with Avery helping her wash the clothes.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Awhile later Avery found herself the only one down by the water. It was nice but she knew she had better head back. Standing up she cleaned her pants off as she began to walk deciding to take another route back to the main camp. It was only when she was half way there that she stopped in her tracks taking in the sight in front of her.

There on the ground having sex was the widow named Lori and the officer who she thought was her husband's best friend Shane. Shaking her head she turned around trying not to make any noise and went back towards the water deciding to take the regular way back to camp and hoping to get the image of Lori and Shane having sex out of her head.

What was with everyone having sex now that the world had seemingly ended?


	8. Head In The Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Hey," Zac smiled as he bent down to Kate's level. "I was beginning to worry when you didn't come back."

Radioactive Chapter Eight

Zac took a deep breath as he sat on the bus. He had just told his brothers about Kate's pregnancy. He had decided to tell them before telling his younger siblings because he had expected them to react the worst and they had. Taylor had lashed out the most though saying that they were making a mistake by bringing a baby into this and that they should find a way to end her pregnancy somehow.

"Taylor's right," Kate voiced as she broke the silence between her and Zac. "He's right about it being a mistake to bring a baby into this," she frowned going back to her thoughts on this pregnancy especially when she had lashed out at Avery in the bathroom of the RV. She had said the world was fucked. It was still fucked and it didn't seem to be getting any better. Radio transmissions had stopped. Kate was sure tv transmissions had too. That had to mean something.

Looking at Kate, Zac felt like he had been slapped by her words. The fact that she was agreeing that it was a mistake to bring a baby into this. "So what?" he asked as he raised his voice some. "You want to find a way to get rid of it?"

Kate shook her head, "Even if I wanted to get rid of it there is no way to do it," she said ignoring the fact that Zac was clearly getting angry. "I'm just saying this world is no place for a baby," she shrugged trying to fight back the tears building in her eyes. "You know what happened to most of Taylor's kids. The same thing would happen to a baby."

Zac just sat there as he listened to his wife. She was speaking nonsense as far as he was concerned. Yes at first he had been scared too after she had told him but then he had grown to realize they could do this. Kate and the baby had him and he'd make sure they were okay. He'd do his damnedest to make sure they were okay.

"Just because everyone of Taylor's kids minus Ezra died doesn't mean our baby is going to die Kate. The baby has me and I can protect it," he nodded as he locked eyes with his wife hoping that Kate could tell he was confident in his words. "I'm not going to let anything happen to the baby or to you."

"And what happens when you're gone?" Kate asked as she raised an eyebrow. "Then who takes care of me and the baby? Taylor? Isaac? one of the many men here at camp?" she asked as she stood from her seat on the couch. "I'm not saying I want to get rid of this baby but I am saying this world isn't made for babies or kids right now and who knows if it will ever be made for one," she shrugged as she turned and walked off the bus.

Zac watched Kate leave and he closed his eyes. He hadn't expected his own wife to be against his views but then again he and Kate hardly agreed on most things and usually that was what he loved about their marriage, well that and the sex which was beyond great.

"Kate's pregnant?" Mac asked as she came out from the back. He had been in there taking a nap and only had woken up not too long ago. He had just caught the tail end of the conversation between his brother and sister-in-law.

Turning to look at Mac, Zac nodded, "I was going to tell the rest of you once Isaac and Taylor knew but I guess since you heard I might as well just confirm it," he laughed trying to get over the fact that he was hurt at Kate's actions. "I just found out the night we all arrived here at the camp."

Mac sat down beside Zac listening to him speak. It made sense now why Kate had gotten sick in the RV on the way here that day. She was pregnant and had known then. She was experiencing morning sickness or as Mac had seen during Natalie's numerous pregnancies all day sickness.

"How did Isaac and Tay take it?" Mac asked though from what he overheard of Kate he could only imagine his other brother's hadn't taken it well.

Zac laughed some more at that question, "Worse than I expected," he said honestly as he ran a hand through his hair which was shaggy but growing back from the cut he had gotten last winter. "Taylor took it the worse but maybe that's to be expected."

Mac nodded his head in agreement. It was to be expected for Taylor to take things worse. Taylor had lost almost all of his immediate family. "I guess I can see why they took it bad but maybe the baby will bring hope once it's hear. To see something so pure being born in this mess."

Smiling at Mac's optimism Zac knew he was right. This baby could bring hope to this situation. It could bring hope to everyone. Now all Zac could do was pray that Isaac and Taylor would come to see it that way and his sister's when he told them would see it that way too.

"When did you get to be so smart?" Zac asked as he smirked.

"I always have been," Mac teased. "Ya'll just never noticed until now.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kate who had exited the bus grabbed the laundry basket full of everyone's clothes and headed down to the water with it. She needed to clear her mind and doing clothes was the best way to do it, hell any cleaning was the best way but right now besides clothes there wasn't much she could clean back at camp.

"Kate," Nikki called out as she ran to catch up with her sister-in-law. "I can help you," she smiled knowing she wanted to talk to Kate. Isaac had filled her in on Kate's pregnancy and she just wanted to talk to her about that.

"I don't need you pity helping me," Kate snapped figuring that by now Nikki knew. She expected Isaac to tell her after all. She wouldn't fault him for doing so.

Nikki frowned at Kate's tone of voice, "It's not out of pity," she defended as she shook her head. "Half of those clothes belong to my family so I want to help," she smiled as she watched Kate turn to look at her though she didn't say more. She just kept walking and Nikki followed her.

Not saying anything else to Nikki, Kate continued the walk to the water and when she got there she was relieved to find that no one else was there now. Taking out some clothes she began to wash them the way Carol had shown her on the first full day here at camp when she had came with the women to wash the clothes that had blood and guts on it.

"So you are pregnant?" Nikki asked as she got out a shirt watching how Kate washed it. She hadn't been down here washing clothes so she'd have to watch and learn hoping she did it the right way.

Kate nodded her head, "Isaac told you," she said. She wasn't asking a question because she already knew the answer.

Nikki shrugged, "Busted," she laughed as she chewed on her lip. "I was kind of surprised when he told me but then I felt horrible because I know if I were pregnant right now..."

"But you aren't," Kate interrupted Nikki. "You aren't pregnant. I am pregnant and my husband's head is stuck in the clouds. He wants to pretend things are going to be okay and that a baby can be born in this world and make it. He saw what happened to Viggo. He heard what happened to Penny and River. He should know his own child could die even if he is the father. You can't protect children let alone yourselves from those things," she spat out as she shook her head. She was angry about this whole situation. She may have wanted a baby but she hadn't been expecting this would be what it was born into.

"I'm not but I have been pregnant before and even in a world like this every pregnancy can be scary," Nikki said as she chewed her lip again. "With Monroe it was after Isaac had his death scare and so close after I had Everett. I was scared and I had a baby and a husband who wasn't there much mentally at the time. I came close to cheating on him," she admitted as she felt her cheeks get hot. She had only ever told Vanessa this. "It was with an old boyfriend who I found out was visiting Tulsa."

Kate rolled her eyes at Nikki's story, "I think almost cheating and walking dead people eating living humans are two entirely different situations. Don't try to compare them," she muttered as she looked at Nikki. "But thanks for trying to ease my worries," she sighed trying to not be so mean. She knew Nikki was only trying to help and for that she was thankful.

"I just wish things were different Nikki. I wish the world was different," she frowned feeling the tears she had been holding back going down her cheek.

"The world could be okay by the time you give birth," Nikki spoke trying to be hopeful. Nikki wasn't dumb though. She knew the chances of that were slim.

Kate shook her head as she wiped her tears away, "I doubt that it will be," she said sadly. After speaking that things remained silent between her and Nikki. They remained that way even as they both eventually went back to camp after washing the clothes. Though Kate did speak a few words to Nikki when she asked her if she'd take the clothes and hang them up. She was relieved when Nikki agreed.

Handing the clothes over she then turned her back heading towards the RV. She would have went to the bus but she wasn't sure if Zac was there and she was afraid of seeing Zac right now because she figured Zac would still be mad at her.

Sitting down in an empty chair under the awning of the RV, Kate's eyes landed on Carol who she was surprised to see up here. Usually Ed rarely let the woman out of his sight. "Where is Lori?" she asked as she eyed the woman.

Carol looked at Kate after Kate spoke to her. Looking around to make sure Ed wasn't near she sighed slightly, "Went out to look for some mushrooms. I'm watching Carl and Sophia while she is gone."

At Carol's words Kate just nodded her head. It seemed like Lori always went to look for mushrooms even if Amy, Andrea's younger sister had already done it and during Lori's absence Shane was also missing too. Kate didn't want to make assumptions but it was hard not too.

Hearing footsteps Kate turned to look in the direction of them, freezing slightly when she saw her husband. When Zac walked over to her and gave her a smile though she relaxed. Maybe things between them would be okay.

"Hey," Zac smiled as he bent down to Kate's level. "I was beginning to worry when you didn't come back."

Kate gave Zac a small smile, "I just wanted time alone," she said as she shrugged.

"I figured but I was still worried," Zac laughed as he reached for her hands. "I'm sorry about earlier," he muttered as he leaned in to kiss her lips.

Kissing Zac back Kate smiled. At least for now things were good. Maybe she could take things one day at time. That was how she could survive and come to accept being pregnant.


	9. Expendable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: Jessica made a face hearing him, "He's sending you alone?"

Radioactive Chapter Nine

Jessica looked at Merle as she sat in his tent. He was being pissy with her because she had invited Avery to come and get to know him. She knew she should have expected him to get pissy but it still shocked her that she was.

"I don't want to get to know that opinionated bitch," Merle grumbled as he looked at Jessica. "I mean it ain't like we'll be staying with her for long anyway. You know mine and Daryl's plan blondie," he smiled as he slid his arm around her. Merle had filled Jessica in on the plans he and Daryl had to steal from the camp and then leave. "We take their shit and then we leave. You can come too."

Daryl who had been on the other side of the tent huffed as he heard Merle invite the blonde to come along with them. "We don't need her," he spoke as he kept his eyes down on his knife which he was sharpening though it didn't really need it. It was sharp enough as it was.

"You may not need blondie," Merle chuckled as he pulled Jessica closer to him. "But I do and I think she needs me too."

Jessica smiled some when Merle said he needed her, "I do need you," she admitted knowing that now he was her reason for going on. Joe had been her reason but he was gone now and Merle most of the time tended to help her forget either with sex or alcohol.

"You don't need her," Daryl muttered as he looked up at his brother. He knew better than to question Merle. He usually just did what Merle told him but they couldn't bring on anyone else. He didn't want anyone else but his brother.

Merle sighed, "You wouldn't understand Darylina. You've never been in love before," he shrugged as he leaned in to kiss Jessica on the cheek. Truth was he wasn't sure he loved Jessica but he did like having sex with her every day.

"Yeah and I don't wanna ever be in love," Daryl whispered to himself as he rolled his eyes when Merle kissed Jessica's cheek. Daryl didn't believe for a second that Merle was in love with that girl. Merle just wanted her for one thing and one thing only. The sex she was giving him. 

Before anything else could be said between both brothers or even Jessica the tent flap opened and Daryl chewed his lip as he watched Jessica's sister come into the tent. As she did he remembered the last time he saw her. When she had ran off in a huff after some argument with her sister that he had just heard the end of.

Feeling everyone look at her when she came into the tent Avery blushed feeling the tension around her, "Did I come at a bad time?" she asked eyeing Jessica.

"Nah, you came at a good time," Merle spoke for Avery's sister. "Just having a discussion that ended with my brother. Was telling him he should get to know you better for mine and Jessica's sake," he said as he locked eyes with Daryl. "You're getting to know me which is a good step. I think you should get to know him too."

"I don't think she wants too," Daryl muttered as he locked eyes with Merle as well. He knew what Merle was trying to do. Merle had someone and now he wanted to pawn a chick off on Daryl. He wanted his brother to have someone too because that meant he wouldn't rely on Merle so much but clearly Merle didn't see that he'd always rely on him nor did Merle understand that he didn't need or want no woman.

Jessica who had been staying quite looked at Avery, "You'd like to get to know Daryl too right?" she asked as she forced a smile. Jessica wasn't sure Avery would but well maybe Avery could become friends with Daryl and she'd soften to Merle even more at least that's what Jessica hoped anyway. She just wanted Avery to quite judging her for choices she was making. Choices that were the only thing she felt she was in control of right now.

Glaring as Daryl answered for her Avery felt her glare worsen at Jessica's question, "Well Daryl is right I don't really want too. I'd rather only get to know one jackass Dixon brother. Getting to know two may just drive me insane," she laughed though she was being slightly honest.

"Aww we ain't that bad," Merle smirked as he moved away from Jessica slightly before moving closer to Avery. "Or well I'm not. Can't say the same for my brother though."

Glaring at Avery's jackass comment Daryl grumbled something to himself before leaving the tent all together. He had, had enough of this get together. Now he just wanted to go hunt and be away from everyone.

Merle laughed after Daryl left the tent, "Nice one lil opinionated one," he whispered as he moved even closer to Avery. "Making my brother run off like that. Bet you hurt poor Darylina feelings."

Avery made a face as Merle moved closer to her. At least this time when he called her opinionated he hadn't called her a bitch. "And like your words to him were any better?" she shot back as she locked eyes with the older Dixon. "I mean I'm sure he takes what you say to heart more than what I say to him. I barely know him but your his brother."

Going silent at Avery's words Merle forced a smile and turned to face Jessica. He was half questioning whether she made a good idea about wanting her sister to get to know him. Her sister had a hard time keeping her opinions to herself. Opinions that Merle most of the time didn't agree with or didn't like.

When Merle looked at her Jessica smiled back at him but hers at least looked more genuine than his, "So Avery," she sighed as she tried to think of anything they could talk about that wouldn't cause an argument between her sister and Merle. "Why were you running a bit late coming to the tent?"

At Jessica's question Avery shrugged, "Kind of dreading being here to be honest," she admitted as she blushed. "I mean I was thinking of all the ways Merle and I could kill each other."

"We wouldn't actually kill each other," Merle spoke though a part of him could see the brunette killing him if she had too. She just seemed that damn feisty or at least that damn rude towards.

Avery chuckled to herself, "Speak for yourself Merle Dixon but if you ever call me an opinionated bitch again I won't think twice on killing you."

Jessica gulped some as she heard her sister. She had hoped Avery was joking but the way her sister said those words made her seem so serious. Avery wouldn't actually kill Merle for something as silly as that would she? Avery wouldn't kill anyone she hoped. Avery had never had a mean bone in her. She had always been weak and that was one reason Jessica was sure their dad had chosen her. Avery was weak and he had known that.

Though right now Jessica had to say Avery seemed much stronger than her. Avery was capable of surviving without relying on anyone or anything. Avery was doing better than she herself was.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
A few hours later Jessica slipped out of the tent. Merle had just drifted off and Daryl was where ever the hell he usually went to when he left. She had never asked though she guessed from the many dead animals he had brought back the other day he usually went hunting. 

Walking towards the tour bus she stopped in her tracks when she heard talking and she chewed on her lips. Turning her head she could see Glenn on the roof of the RV. It seemed he was the only other person out here so the talking had to have came from him.

Finally being able to move again she headed towards the RV instead and climbed up the later, "Always make it a habit to talk to yourself?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Glenn jumped as he heard a voice and he turned seeing the blonde girl who had been in the church van with him when they came to camp. "When I'm nervous yeah," he admitted as he felt his cheeks get hot. He was surprised she was up here. He knew like everyone else she had been hanging out with Merle since the first night.

"Well your talking to yourself scared me for a second," Jessica shrugged trying to hide her laughter when Glenn jumped slightly. "Thought I was hearing voices," she said as she chewed her lip. "So what has you nervous enough that you're talking to yourself while doing watch duty?"

"Shane is sending me into the city tomorrow. He wants to see if I can at least try to get a few supplies," Glenn answered her question. Even saying it to someone else made him feel a bit uneasy. Yes he had known his way around the city but that had been before this outbreak or whatever had started. He was almost afraid he'd never make it back to camp.

Jessica made a face hearing him, "He's sending you alone?"

Glenn nodded, "For now. He says its too dangerous to risk anyone else's lives. I guess for him though it's okay to risk mine. I don't have that many ties her like others do. I'm just expendable."

"No one here is expendable," Jessica said trying to ease Glenn's mind. "Shane's just an ass," she grinned before turning to head back down so she could go to the bus.

Watching Jessica leave Glenn smiled some. "Congrats on the new niece or nephew by the way."

"New niece or nephew?" Jessica asked as she turned to face Glenn again feeling confused by his words.

Glenn nodded as Jessica turned to look at him again, "Yeah. Zac wants me to get prenatals when I go into town. He happened to overhear my conversation with Shane and he came back with a piece of paper saying he needed prenatals for his wife."

Hearing Glenn, Jessica made a face not sure what to think of this news. She had known Zac and Kate had tried for babies before and had gotten pregnant though Kate had miscarried. Maybe if Kate was lucky she'd miscarry again because this wasn't what Jessica wanted for her new niece or nephew. 

"Thanks," Jessica finally spoke as she turned away from Glenn again and this time she finally left the top of the RV. Getting down she walked to the bus where she slipped inside smiling when she found Zoe curled up under a blanket on the floor. Laying down beside her she got under the blanket too and drifted off within minutes sleeping the best she had in a long time.


	10. Little Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Don't need ya getting hurt just because you can't pay fucking attention to where you go."

Radioactive Chapter Ten

Avery groaned as she stepped out of the shower in the bathroom of the tour bus. They had been at camp now for a week exactly and things still hadn't changed. The dead were still walking and every day their supplies were running low. Every other day now it seemed Glenn was making short trips into Atlanta for things.

Avery had to say she was surprised he even kept making it back. She'd be scared shitless to make the trip into Atlanta. She had heard him mention it was crawling with the dead and knowing her luck if she had went with him they'd get found and killed. They'd never come back to camp again.

Swallowing hard she picked up a towel and dried off quickly before changing into her clothes. What little clothes she had clean anyway. If she had known the world was ending she probably would have packed a lot more things but alias she had thought she was just packing for a week on the road with her brothers. How wrong she had been. How wrong her whole family had been.

"Hurry up in there would you," Mac's voice hollered from across the door. "I need to get in there next and I'd like some hot water left."

Rolling her eyes Avery finished getting dressed and she picked up her towels. Opening the door she left the bathroom and fake glared at Mac. Walking outside she threw her towels in the basket Kate left laying out there with their clothes. Clothes it seemed like she was washing every other day. Avery half felt bad knowing Kate was doing most of the washing especially in her condition. A condition the rest of the family now knew about.

The day after Zac had told the boys he had told her,Jessica, and Zoe but as it turned out she and Jessica both already knew. Apparently Glenn had a huge mouth and well Kate had told her the day in the RV bathroom. Zoe had taken it better than expected but she too was in agreement with a lot of the others. This pregnancy was a bad thing in a world like this. Even Avery had to admit as things progressed she too was losing hope that Kate's unborn baby had a chance at a good life.

Being knocked out of her thoughts literally as she fell to the ground Avery made a face as she looked up at the thing or well person she had run into. "Great," she muttered under breath as she saw Daryl standing over her. Ever since the night in Merle's tent when he had left she had done a good job in avoiding him just like she was doing a good job in trying to get to know Merle and what she did know she didn't like. She didn't like that he did drugs. He did them openly in front of Jessica. She didn't like that he was a racist and always calling T-Dog, Glenn or Morales names. She didn't like that he downed most of the women at camp.

In Avery's eyes Merle was just a step up from Carol's husband who she knew hit the woman. She had seen the bruises just yesterday when Kate had left to do laundry with Carol.

"Watch where you going will ya little girl," Daryl spat as he looked down at Avery. "Don't need ya getting hurt just because you can't pay fucking attention to where you go."

Avery sighed at Daryl's words, "I'm not a little girl. I'm almost twenty," she said as she stood up and cleaned off her pants. She knew it was crazy but ever since the start of this she had been keep track of the days in a notebook she had found stashed in the back of the bus. She knew next month was November and her birthday would come. She'd be twenty though she had always imagined her twentieth birthday would look a little different.

"Whatever," Daryl muttered as he shook his head and walked away. "Just watch where you go next time," he hollered without even turning to look back at her.

Sighing to herself Avery finished walking to the RV where she grabbed a package of pop-tarts from the box that was on the table. She guessed the pop-tarts where some Glenn had brought back on his last run because they hadn't been there before.

"How is my favorite little sister doing today?" a voice asked from behind Avery and she turned around to face it a smile on her face as she saw Taylor. It was a surprise because he sounded so happy and hell he looked clean and liked he had showered finally.

Opening the pop-tarts Avery nodded, "I'm good and you?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow still feeling surprised by this sudden change in her brother.

"Feeling better," Taylor confessed as he looked at his sister. He knew he had checked out on everyone these past few days but last night he had dreamed of Natalie. She had told him things would get better and he woke up believing that. "I guess I just realized that I have to move on for myself and for Ezra."

Avery smiled more as she took a bite of her pop-tart, "I'm glad you realized that," she told Taylor after she swallowed the food in her mouth. "And I'm glad to see you looking so happy."

Taylor smiled some as well as he looked down, "I promise I will look happier from now on," he said as she nodded some. He knew he would try to at least even if at times this moving on process would be difficult but Natalie had told him things would get better. How could he not believe that?

At his promise Avery wanted to tell him not to make promises he couldn't keep. She knew this process would be hard and while he was having one good day she guessed he would have a thousand more worse ones. "Good," she said before giving him one last look and walking over to an empty chair. Sitting down she finished the rest of her pop-tart in silence.

It was after she finished it and stood to throw the wrapper away that she talked again but that was only because she had too. The moment she had turned around from throwing her wrapper away Merle Dixon had been standing behind her which made her jump slightly.

"Karma must really hate me. Running into both Dixon brothers in one day," Avery laughed as she crossed her arms. "To be honest I am surprised your up this early Merle."

Merle chuckled some at Avery's words, "I wouldn't be if your pretty little sister was in the tent like she usually is. Figured you might know where ole sweet thang ran off too."

Grimacing when Merle called Jessica sweet thing Avery shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine about where Jessica is but if she has a brain maybe she decided to leave you high and dry."

"Funny," Merle muttered as he glared some. "Now tell me where she is."

Uncrossing her arms Avery shook her head, "I already told you I don't know where she is," she said as she pushed past Merle. "Now go back to your damn tent or better yet find your brother."

Reaching out to grab Avery's wrist Merle brought her in close to him as he tightened his grip, "You're probably lying to me because you don't want me near her," he whispered as he leaned in to her ear. "Now tell me where she's at darlin."

The whole time Merle had a hold of her wrist Avery zoned out her mind going to the numerous times her dad had held her wrist like this. The numerous times he had used her for his own needs.

Shaking her head as she came out of her thoughts she looked at Merle, "I said I don't know and I mean that," she muttered through gritted teeth before pulling her arm away from him. After she was free she took off running from him and the camp. She just wanted to be by herself. She just wanted to be left alone.

Running faster once she was in the woods Avery kept running until she felt herself again bump into someone and again she went flying to the ground. Looking up at the person she had run into she gulped some before cursing under her breath.

"Damn it to hell," Daryl grumbled as he looked down at Jessica's sister again. "You trying to be a pain in my ass or something?" he asked her as he raised an eyebrow.

Avery shook her head but stayed on the ground as she caught her breath, "No. I was just trying to get away from Merle," she spoke before making a face. She hated the way Merle had grabbed her and she hated the memories it had brought back for her.

Daryl chuckled some, "What did my brother do now?" he sighed before shaking his head. "Knowing you he probably just looked at you wrong. Fucking little rich bitch never had men like Merle and I around ya and now you're scared."

"It's not that," Avery defended as she shook her head. She wasn't surprised that Daryl thought Merle couldn't do any wrong. Daryl seemed like a lost puppy who would follow or defend his brother over anything. "He was being an asshole but it's not like you'll ever admit that your brother can be an asshole."

"Oh I know my brother can be a dick," Daryl spoke as he lowered his crossbow. "But he's my brother," he shrugged as if that explained everything.

Going silent at Daryl's words Avery just looked at him briefly before looking away. When he made the last comment she didn't know how to describe how he looked. Almost like a little boy. A little boy with a lot of trust in the wrong person.

Standing up and brushing her pants off for the second time that day Avery sighed and turned her back on Daryl as she headed back to camp. Hopefully Merle had found Jessica and even if he hadn't hopefully he'd leave her the hell alone.

Getting to camp she looked around spotting Merle sitting in his truck. He was by himself so she was guessing that meant there was still no sign of her sister. Spotting Zoe she walked over to her younger sister and sat down. "Where is Jess?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Looking at her older sister Zoe sighed, "She decided to go on a run with Glenn to the city this morning," she said. "I think you were in the shower when they left."

Avery who heard Zoe felt her eyes go wide. She was surprised that Jessica would do such a thing. Jessica knew how things were. Jessica was still reeling from losing Joe. Her sister had lost her damn mind.

"And no one stopped her?" Avery asked as she shook her head. "No one said that was a horrible idea and stopped her?"

"Isaac tried too but you know Jessica," Zoe said as she laughed. "She's as stubborn as a mule as mom used to say. She went anyway and Isaac well he went down to the water with the kids pouting like a baby."

Avery nodded knowing Jessica was stubborn but she had hoped Jessica would have had some sense. "Does Merle know where she is now?"

"Yeah," Zoe answered as she nodded her as well. "He asked Nikki when Nikki brought Monroe up for his nap."

"And that would be why he is in his truck pouting like a baby now," Avery muttered under her breath. At those words she had to relax some when she heard Zoe laugh. Reaching out she pulled her sister to her, "I love you and don't you ever forget that."

Making a face Zoe pulled away, "I love you too but stop being a dork," she teased before sticking her tongue out slightly.

Laughing at that Avery just shook her head. It was times like this that she could forget what was going on for just a few seconds.That she could forget everything.


	11. Stopped Praying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Don't really see the use. Do you think if God existed the dead would be roaming free?"

Radioactive Chapter Eleven

Zac laughed as he sat on the canoe he and Kate had borrowed from Dale. He had wanted to try his hand at fishing something he had once been good at though he hadn't tried in such a long time.

"Can you stop looking at me like I am crazy?" he asked Kate as he raised an eyebrow. "I mean I know we've been out here an hour and I haven't caught anything but that doesn't mean I am doing this wrong you know."

Laughing at Zac's words Kate shook her head, "Oh no you aren't doing anything wrong," she smirked wondering how long it would take Zac to realize he had forgotten to put the bait on. So far he hadn't realized it yet and she was amused by that. Sometimes she swore her husband only had half his brain cells left. He probably wasted the others on smoking pot.

"I sense sarcasm in your voice," Zac said as he chewed on his lip now second guessing if he was doing anything wrong. "Am I doing something wrong?" he asked her as he made a face trying to figure out what it could be if he was.

Laughing more Kate shook her head, "You may have forgotten the bait," she said as she held up the container in her hand that held the bait. "I was wondering when you'd realize."

Zac blushed slightly at Kate's words, "Fuck I think I'm a blonde," he joked as he reached for the container and took it from her hands. Bringing the line back in he put the bait on and then threw it back out. He almost wanted to crawl into a hole and hide but he knew that Kate was used to his mistakes. Hell he had married her because she could correct his mistakes and she had more brains than he did.

"I still love you even if you are a blonde," Kate winked as she moved close enough to kiss his cheek. "Now catch some fish or my love for you might go down some."

Pretending to be hurt by her words Zac shook his head before looking out around him. It was peaceful out here and he swore he could forget that the world was messed up right now if he let his thoughts get lost. "Do you think Jessica is back yet?" he asked knowing she had left to go out with Glenn. He had seen the argument between her and Isaac.

Kate shrugged, "Maybe. You know sometimes it can take Glenn awhile," she said knowing she was worried for Jessica being out there. She wasn't sure what had possessed Jessica to even want to go but Kate wasn't complaining. At least being gone got her away from Merle Dixon for awhile.

"I know but he has my sister with him," Zac said feeling like he couldn't take another loss in his family. "I don't wanna lose anyone else right now."

At his choice of words Kate raised an eyebrow, "Right now?" she asked as she chewed on her lip. Was Zac finally going to admit things might not get better?

Nodding Zac looked away from Kate, "I'm not stupid Kate," he laughed some at his own choice of words. "I know things aren't ever going to be better anytime soon. I know I will probably lose more family before this is over but right now I don't want that."

Kate smiled at Zac's words. She was glad that he seemed to be coming around to things and realizing he couldn't live with his heads in the clouds.

"Does this mean you may be reconsidering the baby issue?" Kate asked though she knew even if he was there was nothing they could do. There was no way she could end this pregnancy. She doubted there was any abortion doctors around though the thought of abortion was still something Kate was against but she was scared for this child growing inside of her. She was scared for the life it was going to have.

Zac shrugged at Kate's words, "Would it matter if I have?" he asked her as he turned to look at her again. "It's not like there is anything we can do. Anyway I kind of already love this baby," he smiled though it was a sad one. It was his love for that baby that made him want to protect it but he knew he may not be able to do that. He may not be able to protect it or even Kate and admitting that scared him shitless.

"I love this baby too," Kate smiled and the words she spoke were true. She loved this baby more than life itself but she was scared and that fear still made her wish that there was no baby on the way even if there was no way to stop it.

After she spoke those words things went silent between her and Zac and for that she was thankful. It also seemed their talk helped Zac catch fish because eventually he caught three before Kate felt the need to go back to camp. She couldn't stand looking down at the fish in the boat especially not when they made her nauseated.

"Can you move the boat in some?" Kate asked as she made a face. "I think I need to go back to camp so I can go pray to that porclean god in the bathroom of the tour bus."

Zac laughed as he rowed the canoe back to the main land, "I think I may stay out here a bit longer and try to get more fish."

Nodding Kate stepped off, "Well hurry back and don't spend all night out here," she smiled before shaking her head and heading back towards the main camp. When she finally got there she looked around and smiled as she saw Avery and Zoe sitting down with Amy.

Scouting around more she rolled her eyes when she found Mac off flirting with some chick who she didn't know the name of but she was glad to see Mac was still Mac. At least the younger Hanson's still seemed to be themselves and that put her mind at ease for them. Well except Jessica because it seemed she still wasn't back. Kate was sure if she was Merle wouldn't be sitting in his truck.

Kate turned around and nearly jumped as she came face to face with Nikki who just smiled. "Way to scare a woman," she muttered as she shook her head.

"Sorry," Nikki apologized. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to help Miranda and I? We are folding clothes and could use an extra hand."

At the offer to fold clothes Kate nodded and let Nikki lead the way to where the two women were which Kate wasn't surprised to see was the tent the Morales family slept in. It was also where Nikki seemed to be most days when she wasn't hanging out with Lori. Nikki was doing a better job at fitting in than Kate was. The only woman Kate had really grown close to was Carol but it was hard to ever have a conversation with the woman when her husband was always hovering close by. Ed was like one big gnat you could never get rid of.

"So Miranda and I were discussing our families," Nikki started once she was in the tent again and sat down. "She has family in Birmingham and I told her you did as well."

Kate smiled at Nikki as she began to talk once they were all three in the tent. There was no sign of the kids so she was guessing that they were all off playing and Miranda's husband was gone so he was probably off with Isaac. It seemed both couples were fairly close.

When Nikki mentioned Miranda having family in Birmingham Kate perked up some, "Oh really?" she asked as she took a shirt from the basket to fold it. "Have they always been there or did they move there?"

"Well I was born and raised but I think my parents moved there once they got married," Miranda shrugged. "My husband has family there too. That's where we were headed after all this started but we still haven't got there."

Kate smiled some knowing what Miranda meant. All of the Hanson's had been heading out of Georgia as well and the ones who were still alive hadn't made it out yet.

"Isaac and I talk about heading to Florida," Nikki spoke up as she looked down. It was the first time she was telling any of her in-laws this and she was scared. "I have family in Florida and I just want to know they are okay. My sister and my mom. My nephews," she frowned wondering if they were alive or dead. She just wanted to know somehow.

Kate who had finished folding the shirt froze at Nikki's statement about her and Isaac going to Florida. "That isn't safe," she said as she eyed her sister-in-law. "Just you two and the boys."

Nikki nodded, "That's what Isaac says but he'd do it for me," she shrugged feeling guilty that she may get her family killed if they headed off to Florida. "It will probably never happen anyway. I mean for now we're safe and we're not going to take that away from our boys."

"Same with Morales and I," Miranda spoke up again. "We don't wanna ruin the safety that Louis and Eliza have."

Hearing Nikki say that her and Isaac probably wouldn't leave Kate relaxed some. "I had family here in Georgia too," she said as she chewed her lip. "I tried calling my mom but I never got a hold of her. I'm guessing things didn't turn out so well."

Frowning Nikki reached over for Kate's hand, "You never know she could be fine. I always pray that my family is safe. It eases my worries," she nodded knowing that she probably was being too optimistic but it got her through this.

"Yeah maybe I should start praying again," Kate whispered knowing that during all this her belief in God had changed. Before this she had been so hooked on Orthodoxy and her faith in God but now it was kind of hard to believe God existed. How could God do this and let this happen if he existed?

Nikki raised an eyebrow, "You stopped praying?" she asked knowing that was so unlike Kate. Kate had once been so devout in her faith that not praying would have killed her.

Kate shrugged, "Don't really see the use. Do you think if God existed the dead would be roaming free?" she asked Nikki as she kept a straight face.

Looking away from Kate, Nikki knew her sister-in-law had a point but that didn't mean she wanted to lose her faith. No she wanted to keep hers so she'd keep believing in God and praying to him.

At Nikki's silence Kate was almost relieved and eventually she slipped out of the tent going back to the tour bus. Going inside she smiled some seeing Taylor and Ezra both napping on one of the couches before herself heading back to the bunks to nap. Being pregnant it seemed was finally going to start taking it's toll on her physically other than morning sickness and nausea.


	12. Disagreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I thought you weren't apologizing?" Merle asked as he threw his cigarette butt down and stomped it out.

Radioactive Chapter Twelve

Jessica smiled as Glenn drove them back towards the camp in the jeep that Shane had let them borrow. They had barely made it out of the city but they had made it and that was all that really mattered to her. She was safe and alive and she'd be going back to her family and Merle.

At the thought of Merle, Jessica sighed knowing he was probably pissed at her for leaving but she had, had her reasons. She was sick of everyone looking at her as Merle Dixon's side piece. She just wanted to do something for the group other than fuck someone because she was lonely even if she had convinced herself that maybe there was more there.

"You okay?" Glenn asked as he looked over at Jessica who so far had remained calm on the drive back to camp. On the way into Atlanta he couldn't get her to shut up as she told him stories about her family but now, now she was silent and if he was honest he preferred her talking. At least it gave him something to do than get lost in his own thoughts.

Jessica shrugged, "Thinking about Merle," she admitted as she forced a smile. "He's going to be pissed when we get back," she said as she looked back at Glenn. "I mean I didn't even wake him before I left."

Glenn rolled his eyes when she mentioned Merle, "Who cares what he thinks? You did what you wanted. Merle doesn't own you."

"No he doesn't," Jessica said shaking her head. "You know my mom would hate him because he's a sinner or he would in her eyes. He's definitely no saint but I like him and I need him still," she frowned as she looked away from Glenn. "I see how people look at me since I'm with him but he helps me since Joe died. He helps me forget and just not by getting me drunk. Just by being there and knowing someone else is there."

Sighing Glenn guessed that made sense, "But why Merle? I mean there are other single men there at camp."

Jessica laughed some knowing her answer was going to sound childish, "Because he had what I wanted at the time which was alcohol and also because he was the kind of man my family hated. I guess I wanted to rebel and now I'm just attached."

"Attached to the worst man at the camp," Glenn muttered under his breath before going silent now.

At Glenn's silence Jessica just looked around her and the closer he got to camp the more she bit her lip and felt her heart hammer hard in her chest. When he eventually parked the jeep she unbuckled and got out grabbing the bag she had taken with her.

Following behind Glenn she took the bag into the RV and laid it on the counter by the sink before leaving the RV. The moment she stepped off though she swallowed hard as she came face to face with the man she had been dreading to see.

"What in the hell where you thinkin runnin off like that darlin," Merle muttered as he came face to face with Jessica. "Trusting your life with him. You could've died."

Jessica walked past Merle as she shook her head, "But I didn't die," she told him as she walked to the tent she had unofficially moved into. "I'm alive. I came back and I'm fine."

"You shouldn't have even went," Merle said following Jessica to the tent. "Pretty thang like you doesn't need to be risking her life out there. You need to be staying here with me."

"You're the main reason I went," Jessica snapped feeling aggravated at the man now. "I'm sick of the way people look at me since I've been with you. I wanted to do something to help besides being just your fuck buddy," she spat as she reached out and pushed him away from her some.

Getting angry when Jessica pushed him Merle inched towards her but before he could make it he felt someone come between them and he came face to face with one of Jessica's brothers.

Zac glared at Merle and he shook his head, "You lay a finger on her and I'll kill you," he growled before grabbing a hold of Jessica's arm and pulling her away from the man he hated. "I think she needs a little breather from you right now."

As Zac pulled her away from Merle, Jessica sighed, "We would have been fine Zac."

"Really Jess?" Zac asked sarcastically as he raised an eyebrow. "I come back from fishing to see that asshole about to hit you or worse and you say you would have been fine."

"He wouldn't have hit me," Jessica defended Merle as she moved her arm away from Zac but followed him to where he was leading her which happened to be where Avery and Zoe were sitting with Amy. "I pushed him but he wasn't going to hit me for it."

Zac rolled his eyes at Jessica defending Merle, "You didn't see the look in his eyes," he told her as he locked eyes with her. "If that man had hit you I would have killed me," he said to her again. "So you better be glad I got you away from him when I did," he said as he broke their eye contact and turned his back to her, heading towards the bus.

As Zac walked away Jessica looked down feeling her cheeks grow hot as she blushed. When she turned to look at her sisters and Amy she wasn't surprised to see them all looking at her. "I just had a disagreement with Merle that Zac happened to see," she said as she walked over and sat down beside Avery.

"Sounded like it was more than a disagreement between you and Merle," Zoe piped up as she laid the cards that she was holding down. Her,Avery, and Amy had been playing war with a deck of cards Mac had found on the bus yesterday.

Jessica semi-glared at Zoe, "That's all it was," she said shaking her head. "He was pissed I left and I got pissy with him. I pushed him and Zac thought he was going to hit me."

"He probably would have," Amy spoke up as she eyed the older Hanson sister. She hadn't hung out with her ever but then again Jessica rarely hung out with anyone but her family and the Dixon brothers except for recently she had been hanging out with Glenn when he had night time watch duty. Her and Andrea had heard Glenn and Jessica talking during one of those nights. They had both been trying to sleep but just couldn't so instead they had listened to Glenn talking to Jessica.

"And who are you to know what Merle is like?" Jessica asked Amy as she turned her glare to her. "You don't even know him. No one tries to get to know him."

Avery sighed, "I have tried but what I do know about him I don't like. I think he is an asshole," she stated watching Jessica turn to her now. "But I don't think he is the type of asshole to hit you."

Smiling some at the last thing Avery said Jessica ran a hand through her hair, "I just really like him and I don't expect anyone to understand why. But he helps me in so many ways and he's all I really have."

"That's not true," Zoe frowned feeling offended. "You have your family," she said before standing off and running to the bus.

Jessica sighed as Zoe ran off. "Should I run after her?" she asked Avery as she turned to look at her other sister.

Avery shook her head no to Jessica's question, "She'll come around on her own. She's twelve she just needs time to calm down and sulk because big sister hurt her feelings. I mean you remember how moody I was at twelve over every little thing."

"True but sometimes you had your reasons," Jessica shrugged knowing that Avery had a right to be moody. From all the things their dad had done. She still felt awful for the things she said to her their first night here. She wasn't sure she'd ever get over that.

Going silent at Jessica's words Avery nodded and then turned her attention back to Amy. "How about another round of war? This time we can involve Jessica if she wants to play."

"I do," Jessica smiled nodding her head. Maybe Zac had done her favor by getting her away from Merle for awhile though she knew she'd go back to him. Merle was a sinner and she was finding she was in really deep like with that sinner which probably had her mom rolling somewhere in the great beyond.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jessica sighed as she left the camp fire several hours later. She had decided to stay away from Merle from the rest of the day and she was glad that Merle had even ignored her at the camp fire that he usually attended just to throw insults at others. Tonight had been no different except that he had ignored her and that hurt her.

Making it to the tent she stopped when she found Merle outside of it smoking a cigarette, "Come to apologize?" he asked her his tone coming out rough and cold.

"No," Jessica said honestly as she looked down. "I don't have anything to apologize for. I went out cause I wanted too and I got angry cause you think all I am good for is being here with you."

"I was only angry cause I don't want you gettin hurt blondie," Merle admitted as he locked eyes with Jessica. "You and my brother are the only two people in this camp I give a rats ass about and I want you both safe."

Jessica smiled hearing Merle's words. It seemed that maybe he cared in some way about her. "Then do you forgive me?"

"I thought you weren't apologizing?" Merle asked as he threw his cigarette butt down and stomped it out.

"I'm not but I don't want you mad at me." Jessica shrugged as she ran a hand through her hair.

Watching her Merle just sighed, "I won't be as mad if you give me a kiss blondie."

Laughing Jessica just looked at him, "I think that can be arranged," she nodded as she leaned in to kiss him on the lips briefly.


	13. Grow Longer Legs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "So I think Shane's going to have a meeting tonight," Amy said breaking the silence between her and Avery.

Radioactive Chapter Thirteen

Avery who had been out picking mushrooms with Amy sighed as they walked back to camp. The place that had been their home now for two almost three weeks. A home that she was growing used too even if they were now rapidly running out of supplies. Supplies in which Shane said he was going to eventually have to send people into the city to get. More than just Glenn because Glenn couldn't get all they needed.

Avery had to admit she wasn't liking the idea but what could she do to object? Shane had slowly become the groups leader. Something he was good at besides having sex with Lori. As long as whatever Shane did gave him a sense of purpose Avery wasn't sure she cared.

"So I think Shane's going to have a meeting tonight," Amy said breaking the silence between her and Avery. "Seeing who all agrees with him about sending a group to Atlanta and also seeing who would go if he did."

"Oh?" Avery questioned as she turned her head to look at the blonde beside her.

Nodding Amy shrugged, "I may have overheard Shane talking to Dale about it this morning," she said as she blushed some. Sometimes she didn't try to overhear things but in this camp it was hard not too.

Avery laughed slightly at Amy's words, "I think you conveniently overhear everything," she teased as she rolled her eyes. "Or you know just like being really nosy."

"I try not too but sometimes it's hard," Amy defended playfully as she took Avery's bucket from her once they made it all the way back to camp. Finding Shane she took both buckets to him so he could tell which of the mushrooms weren't poisonous and which were. He was the only one in camp who could.

Watching Amy leave with the buckets Avery turned around and smiled seeing Jessica outside of Merle's tent hanging up clothes. Walking over to her sister she smiled, "I see it was laundry day for you," she said as she smirked. "Merle had you doing the washing while he probably laid around and slept like the asshole he is."

Looking at Avery, Jessica pretended to glare, "Actually Kate and Carol did the laundry. I think Kate's just nesting early or she gets incredibly bored."

"And Carol's excuse would be?" Avery asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Her husband's an ass," Jessica shrugged as she finished hanging up the clothes.

Avery couldn't help but laugh at that, "I guess you and her like the same kind of men huh?" she asked as she turned around when she heard the tent opening. Watching Merle step out followed by Daryl she sighed. "I think I am going to go to the bus," she told Jessica before starting to walk away.

Merle sighed as he watched Avery walking away, "Hold on sugar, you don't have to leave just yet," he called out watching as Avery stopped in her track and turned to face him. "My baby brother here has volunteered to take you hunting," he smirked. Daryl hadn't really voluntereed it was more like he had made him. Merle just wanted some alone time with his woman and for the past few days he hadn't been able to get it because of fucking rain that had even kept Daryl from hunting. Now though it was nice and pretty and his baby brother was still hanging around.

Somehow though he had convinced him to agree to this and here they stood, "You'd like to go hunting wouldn't you?" he asked as he eyed Avery. He still didn't like her. She was as he had called her an opinionated bitch and her opinions on him and his brother seemed to be the worst.

"I..I don't know," Avery stuttered at first surprised by the words Merle spoke. She couldn't imagine that Daryl had decided this on his own. She knew the younger Dixon was intent to be by himself or with Merle. That was how he seemed to like things and well she was pretty sure he still didn't like her not that she liked him either. She found both Dixon's insufferable jackasses but maybe she could admit that Daryl wasn't as bad as his brother though it was clear he was destined to be just like him especially with the way it seemed he did whatever his brother wanted of him.

Jessica chewed on her lip as she looked at Avery, "You always did tell Zac you wished he had taken you hunting instead of Mac," she said bringing up the arguments that Avery used to have with Zac back at home especially before Zac had married Kate.

Sighing Avery ran a hand through her hair, "Fine. I will go," she nodded looking at Daryl. If looks could kill she was sure she'd be dead.

"Then let's get going," Daryl huffed out as he slung his crossbow over him and started to walk away. "We ain't got all damn day."

Following behind Daryl, Avery almost started to regret her decision. She would be out in the woods with him and she'd have to listen to his mouth. She'd have to listen to him mouth off. Maybe she should have just said no but when Jessica had brought up what she had a part of her just couldn't say no.

"You could slow down some you know," Avery spoke up eventually once they were in the woods. "You're walking too fast for me to catch up with you."

Daryl took a deep breath before coming to a stop, "Then grow longer legs or better yet just shut up and keep following me," he snapped before turning his back to her again and continuing the trek into the woods.

Huffing at Daryl's words Avery followed behind him and kept her mouth shut. When he eventually came to a stop though she was thankful and she turned her head looking at whatever had caught his eye. Seeing a squirrel in a tree she made a face as he shoot an arrow right at it and it fell dead to the ground.

"You kill squirrels?" she asked feeling like she was going to get sick to her stomach right now. Avery was okay with hunting deer or eating deer but squirrels she wasn't so sure about.

"What didn't ya get about shuttin up?" Daryl asked as he sneered some before going to pick up the dead squirrel.

Looking down Avery sighed, "Maybe I don't want to keep my mouth shut," she shrugged as she watched him pick up the dead squirrel. "Why not just kill deer?" she asked another question before chewing on her lip already bracing herself to be snapped at by him. It was stunning how much shit she could take from men. She'd had been taking shit from them for years or well one but he was dead now and he could never give her shit again.

At that thought she shook her head before looking back at Daryl who was already walking ahead of her again. "Asshole," she muttered under her breath as she walked to catch up with him.

Hearing Avery's footsteps behind him Daryl turned his head slightly to look at the girl, "You ever tried squirrel meat?" he asked her as he raised an eyebrow. He doubted she had. Some rich girl like her probably had all the special things in life including the food.

"No," Avery answered as she shook her head. "Deer yes but squirrel no," she said as she made a face. "Squirrel doesn't really sound too appetizing."

Laughing at her words Daryl shook his head, "Done right it's good. Merle's the one who taught me how to stew them up."

Avery raised an eyebrow slightly, "Merle can cook?" she asked surprised by that. Merle didn't seem like the type who liked cooking or would even cook often.

"Merle can do a lot of things," Daryl shrugged before turning away from her. "You just never give him a chance to prove himself. I know he can be an asshole but he..well he is an asshole but he ain't a dumb one."

Avery sighed, "I never said he was dumb but maybe I do think that about him," she confessed knowing that maybe she shouldn't. She would hate people to think stuff of her without getting to really know her but on the other hand she was trying to get to know Merle and he came across as a racist pig asshole but she guessed that didn't make him dumb even though she could see it equating to dumb.

"You don't have to say it," Daryl told her as he spotted another squirrel. "It's in your face whenever you look at him," he said as he lined his crossbow up with the animal.

"Maybe it is," Avery muttered as she walked closer to him. Getting closer she felt herself trip and she let out a scream as she began to fall to the ground. A fall that didn't happen because of hands soon latching onto her sides. Turning her head she caught her breath as she looked at the younger Dixon. She had been so scared when she thought she was going to fall. A fear that was still written across her face.

Daryl who had heard Avery scream turned just in time to see her start to fall. Muttering a curse worse under his breath he ran to catch her, doing so just moments before she hit the ground. He normally would have let her fall but he had a feeling if she got hurt on his watch Jessica would bitch about to Merle which would mean Merle would bitch about to him.

"Watch where you go next time," he told her as he helped her stand up and then he moved away just as quick as he had came to her aid. "You made me lose the damn squirrel."

Avery just rolled her eyes at Daryl's words but for the rest of the day she stayed quiet just observing him in his element. It was apparent he was good at hunting and tracking things. He was as good with the crossbow as Zac was with a gun. He could also survive a world like this at least maybe if Merle wasn't around. She could see him getting killed if Merle was around for too long.

"You're going to be just like him," Avery finally spoke as they made their way back to camp. She knew she shouldn't have spoken but she really couldn't help herself sometimes.

Daryl glanced at Avery as he followed beside her, "Just like who?" he asked confused before making a face. He had come to enjoy the silence but it seemed she had decided on breaking it.

"Merle," Avery nodded as she locked eyes with him. "You keep following him around like a lost puppy and he influences you so much. You're going to be just like him."

Daryl just shook his head at Avery's words, "You don't know nothin about what I will become little girl," he muttered as he walked ahead of her. When he reached camp he made a beeline for the tent he shared with his brother praying that Avery didn't follow after him.

Staying behind Daryl, Avery sighed but eventually when she reached the camp she let him walk off as she headed towards the tour bus. Getting there she felt someone push past her and she turned seeing Kate stomping off heading to god knew where.

Going onto the bus Avery paused when she saw the rest of her family minus Jessica either sitting on the floor or on couches. "What the hell is going on?" she asked feeling like she had walked in on something big. "And why did Kate leave her like a bullet leaving a gun?"

"Kate left because our brother is going into Atlanta in a few days with Glenn to make a supply run," Isaac spoke up as he turned to glare at Zac. "Shane is sending a group out and Zac here volunteered himself."

Feeling her mouth fall open Avery turned to look at Zac who just had his head down. It was obvious to her that he was feeling bad for his decision to go but the decision didn't shock her. Of course Zac would step up and volunteer and with Zac going she almost felt confident he'd make it back safely as would the others.

"I'm sure Zac has his reasons," Avery shrugged as she walked past everyone else and headed towards the bathroom. She didn't feel like sitting and arguing something, not to mention after being out in the woods all day she just wanted to shower and get some sleep even if she was slightly hungry she wanted to sleep more.


	14. Come Back Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I can relate to Jessica," Kate spoke as she frowned more.

Radioactive Chapter Fourteen

Zac ran a hand through his hair as he stood outside of the tour bus. It was the day the group was going into Atlanta. They were leaving soon and right now his family was out here wishing him goodbye. Well everyone but Kate. She was inside the bus and she had been giving him the cold shoulder now for the past few days. He knew his decision had upset her but he had made it because he wanted to step up. He was tired of just sitting around camp and doing nothing.

"She'll come around," Taylor said as he looked at his younger brother. It was written on Zac's face that he was worried about Kate. "I'll keep an eye on her while you're gone," he nodded before pulling Zac into a hug. "You just come back safe okay?" he asked before pulling away.

Smiling briefly Zac hugged Taylor and then pulled away, "I will come back safe," he nodded. "My reason to come back is sitting on that bus in there," he said referring to Kate and their unborn baby. "I'm going to make it back for them.

"Of course you will," Taylor smiled trying to encourage Zac though he seemed pretty confident as it was. "You're a strong man," he nodded as he reached out and pulled his son to him. Sometimes for Ezra's sake he wished he could be as strong as Zac though ever since his dream about Natalie he had been doing his best to get stronger.

Zac smiled more at Taylor's words then turned to face Jessica. He was surprised she was here since Merle was also going. "You aren't off saying goodbye to your boyfriend?" he asked before pulling his sister to him and sighing. "I'm kind of glad you aren't there with him."

Jessica laughed at Zac's words, "I already said goodbye to him before coming here," she confessed as she held Zac closer to her. "Keep him safe for me," she whispered to Zac. She knew Zac didn't like Merle but she trusted him to keep the man safe. She knew she couldn't lose him not after losing Joe.

Making a face Zac pulled away sighing, "I don't like the man," he muttered as he shook his head. "But for my sister I will try," he said as he looked into her eyes. He knew he couldn't disappoint Jessica.

After speaking to Jessica he finished up with his goodbyes and walked to the car where the rest of the people were at. Getting in he somehow squeezed between Merle and T-Dog without even realizing it though once he did he chewed on his lip. It was going to be an interesting ride into the city.

"I don't pity you," Andrea said to Zac as she got into the seat in front of him. Beside her Jacqui got in as Morales and Glenn both went to the front. "But I am sorry for where you chose to sit."  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kate wasn't sure how long she had sat on the tour bus but eventually she heard the door open and she looked up seeing Taylor come inside. Forcing a smile she watched him sit on the couch in front of her. She figured Zac had sent him to come console her while he was gone. Nothing anyone said or did would make her okay until she knew her husband was safe.

"How you doing Katie?" Taylor asked as he looked at his sister-in-law. It had been awhile since Zac left. At least two hours now and he decided now would be the time to come check on her. Hopefully she would have had some time to calm down though he doubted she had calmed some.

"How am I supposed to be?" Kate snapped as she eyed Taylor. "My husband is out on what could be a trip that kills him while I sit here and worry if he will make it back to the baby and I. A baby that he told me I shouldn't worry about because he'd be here to protect us."

Taylor flinched some when Kate snapped at him, "He'll make it back and you and the baby will be safe," he reassured her giving her a smile. It wasn't a good smile but it was the best he could do since he hadn't been smiling much lately.

Kate shook her head as she laughed some, "You can say that all you want but it doesn't mean that I believe it," she told him as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Zac likes to pretend he is all macho and strong but what's going to happen if they encounter too many of those things? He can't take them all on by his self."

"I'm sure he'd try," Taylor said as he smiled more at the thought because he really could see Zac trying especially if it meant he would make it back to Kate.

Kate shot Taylor a glare, "Yeah and he'd get himself killed," she muttered before uncrossing her arms as she stood and headed outside. The moment she did she saw Lori heading off down towards where the tents were with Shane following after her. Rolling her eyes she shook her head and walked to the RV where she found Avery.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked before raising an eyebrow as Avery turned to look at her. "I saw Lori huffing off with Shane at her heels like the lovesick puppy he is," she whispered under her breath so only Avery could hear her.

Avery ran a hand through her hair as she tried to think of a way to answer Kate's question. "We got someone on that cb over there," she said as she pointed to it. "We couldn't hear them good but apparently they are heading into Atlanta," she shrugged before chewing on her lip briefly. "Lori went off about how we should have put signs up warning people away from Atlanta. Same shit she's been on for the last week. She even volunteered to go do it but of course her lover boy warned her out of doing it."

"And that's why she huffed off," Kate finished for Avery before rolling her eyes again. "I semi agree with Lori but it'd be dangerous for her to go alone so I guess I can understand why Shane said no."

"I can understand it too but I probably wouldn't have huffed off," Avery laughed some as she chewed on her lip. "Amy left after that too. Went to go collect more mushrooms and I think Jessica offered to go. Probably to get her mind off Merle which is good because she's been driving me crazy ever since they left."

Kate frowned when Avery told her how Jessica was. It was the first time in a long while that she could relate to her. Both of the men they cared for where out in that same city that Lori wanted to warn people away from. She could see why Jessica was driving Avery crazy. It was because she too was going crazy.

"I can relate to Jessica," Kate spoke as she frowned more. "She only drove you crazy because she's going crazy too. She knows Merle's out there in downtown Atlanta and she knows it's not safe. Hell she went there herself so she knows first hand how unsafe it is."

Avery paused feeling at a loss of words because she knew Kate had her there. Jessica did have a legit reason to be upset. It was because as much as Avery hated it her sister cared for Merle Dixon. Just like Daryl cared for his brother too. That was obvious in the way he had just left camp this morning before his brother had even left to go. He had completely brushed Merle off as he walked off.

She had figured it was just because he was scared even though Avery had huge doubts that Daryl would ever admit to being scared. He would barely even let anyone in so admitting to being scared would be a feat for him.

At Avery's silence Kate closed her eyes, "I think I am gonna go see if Carol needs help with anything," she nodded knowing that maybe she should take after Jessica and try to do stuff to get her mind off things.

Avery stood there as she watched Kate leave. Biting her lip she just stood there for awhile before deciding to find Amy and Jessica to help them with finding mushrooms and maybe forget the fact that she felt some sympathy for Daryl Dixon right now. She hated the guy even if he had saved her from falling down a few days ago. Though ever since then whenever she had showed up at the tent her sister shared with Merle she had timed it so Daryl would be there. Clearly she was just losing her mind and not trying to get close to him. She knew he'd never let her in anyway and maybe she should like it better that way.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zac stood in the department store and froze as he heard a noise not to far away. Looking around at the other people who had also become frozen he gulped some before looking out the front glass windows at the walkers outside who had gotten riled up from the noise. Walkers whom it seemed had finally noticed the existence of the group inside.

"Was that what I think it was?" Andrea asked as she stood by a rack of clothes her eyes looking at the people in the store with her.

"Gun shots," Glenn nodded as he closed his eyes listening to the moaning outside getting louder as more walkers came to the doors wanting in to get them. "I..I should go check on it," he spoke knowing he knew the back ways and the ways in and out better than anyone else in the group.

Zac raised an eyebrow at Glenn's insistence on going, "That's a death mission," he spoke being brutally honest. "You trying to get yourself killed?"

"No," Glenn answered. "But I'm the only one who knows their way in and out of places in the city," he shrugged as he headed towards the back doors. "You guys just be ready to let me back in when I come back."

Before Zac could object he watched Glenn leave and he heaved a sigh sitting down in the floor. His mind couldn't help to drift to his wife. Maybe Kate had a reason to be upset. Maybe in some weird way she knew this was going to happen. She knew they'd get trapped in this department store and this was how he was going to die.

Shaking his head at the thoughts of his death he knew he couldn't let that happen. He had to survive for Kate and get back to her and their baby.

"You okay?" Andrea asked as she walked over to where Zac had sat down. She hadn't really talked to the Hanson's much though she knew Amy was good friends with Avery. "You just seem a little not here right now."

Zac gave Andrea his best smile trying to appear as brave as he was trying to be. He couldn't show that right now he was kind of scared. "Just thinking of my wife," he confessed telling half of the truth.

Andrea smiled at his words, "She's pregnant right?" she asked knowing that word had finally got out at camp. She of course had heard it from Amy.

"Yeah she is," Zac nodded as he kept trying to remind himself he'd get out of this for Kate. He had to get out of this for her. "I'm scared I won't make it back to her now," he admitted as he forced a tiny smile.

"You'll make it back," Andrea nodded trying to reassure the man. Hell she was afraid of not making it back to her sister and she was afraid once she was gone her sister wouldn't make it without her. "We all will."

Zac again forced a smile wishing he could believe Andrea's words but it was hard to believe them.


	15. Big City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "He wouldn't care if I did," Avery told Jessica as she shrugged.

Radioactive Chapter Fifteen

Jessica smiled to herself as she walked back to camp with Amy and Avery. They had all been out collecting mushrooms and the activity had gotten her mind off Merle for awhile. At least that's what she told herself but now as she watched Amy walk over to Lori to deliver the bucket of mushrooms she frowned as she turned away and made the trek to the tent.

Going inside she was semi relieved to find that Daryl was still off hunting. She wanted the time alone to sulk now. She couldn't in her right mind understand why Merle had went to the city but then again she figured that was how Merle had felt the day she had went with Glenn into the city.

Hearing the tent rustle Jessica looked up seeing her sister come inside. "I kind of wanted to be alone Avery," she said knowing that it was probably a moot point asking Avery for time alone. Avery liked to act like her mother sometimes and not give her what she wanted.

"I know you probably did but is being alone good Jess?" Avery asked as she sat down beside her sister. "Being alone gives you time to think too much."

Jessica looked down knowing Avery was right, "Have you ever thought too much?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow though she knew the question was a dumb one. Of course Avery probably thought too much, especially after everything she had been through.

Laughing bitterly Avery nodded, "I used too but then I just stopped thinking at times. Just made myself become numb to my own thoughts. It kept from being scared. It kept me from hating myself."

"How did it start?" Jessica asked as she raised an eyebrow. "I mean...you know?" she asked before shrugging.

"It started when I was ten. It was innocent enough at first but then things got worse. He slowly started doing more stuff," Avery paused as she closed her eyes as memories hit her. Memories that most of the time she wanted to forget. "I objected most of the time but I learned that didn't get me anywhere and it was better if I kept my mouth shut," she whispered harshly as she opened her eyes. "You were right when you said I was glad he was dead. I was and am glad," she spoke honestly feeling slightly guilty for how she felt. "But he just ruined my life. He's the reason I can't let men get too close or the reason I let Jeremy have what he wanted from me," she said remembering her short lived relationship with Joe's brother when she had been sixteen. It had been mostly sex and she had let him use her even when she didn't really want it.

"I had no right to judge you with Merle that first night," Avery frowned as she wiped away her tears. "I let Jeremy use me a handful of times all because I thought that's how it was supposed to be."

"And I had no right to throw things in your face that weren't true," Jessica frowned as well before pulling Avery to her. "I am sorry for what I said," she apologized again feeling bad for her words and actions. "And you are wrong you know. You can let me men close," she said as she pulled away. "I mean something had to change on your hunting day with Daryl. I've noticed how you time your visits now so he is here. You care about him."

Shaking her head at Jessica's words Avery chewed her lip. Her sister was wrong. She didn't care about Daryl. "I don't care...." she started but stopped herself mid sentence as she thought back to earlier when she had felt sorry for him. "about Daryl Dixon," she finished her sentence in a whisper now. She couldn't care about him but maybe she did.

"He wouldn't care if I did," Avery told Jessica as she shrugged. "He only cares about Merle. He doesn't let people in either."  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zac who had moved from his spot on the floor of the department store listened as the walkie-talkie that Jacqui held in her hand crackled and Glenn's voice came through. He was telling them that he was back with a guest and there were four walkers in the alley.

"Wonderful," he muttered to himself as he eyed Morales and T-Dog who had somehow changed into riot gear while Glenn was done and were now holding bats. "Don't get yourselves killed," he said sarcastically before pacing back and forth. They couldn't afford to lose anyone on this trip and go back to camp a few men short..if they even went back to camp at all.

It wasn't long after he spoke that he watched Morales and T-Dog both leave to go towards the back doors. He just hoped and prayed that everyone made it back safe. He also hoped and prayed that no one noticed he was losing his shit over here.

Stopping his pacing when he watched Andrea walk to the back room where there doors where he followed behind her. It was right when he got in there that he saw Glenn come in followed by the guy he had obviously saved. The guy who had been shooting and brought the walkers right to their door..or well the door of the department store.

Andrea who had stayed silent at first made a face as she watched Glenn come in followed by some guy. The guy who she guessed had been doing the shooting. Before anyone could stop her she lunged towards him holding the gun she had been carrying on her.

"Son of a bitch. We ought to kill you," she muttered through clenched teeth as she held the gun in his face. The whole time she spoke she kept going back to Amy and how she might not make it back to her.

Zac who had watched the scene unfold walked closer to Andrea. "You don't want to shoot him Andrea," he spoke as he tried to keep his voice calm. The last thing they needed was a dead man on their hands.

"Zac's right," Morales spoke up. "You just need to chill out Andrea. Back off him."

Jacqui nodded, "Ease up," she spoke softly.

"Ease up?" Andrea asked feeling astounded that everyone was trying to stop her from shooting this man. "We're dead because of this stupid asshole," she voiced finally admitting what everyone else was thinking.

Morales sighed and walked up to Andrea until he was right beside her, "Andrea I said back the hell off," he spoke as he shook his head.

"Or pull the trigger," Zac spoke as he crossed his arms. It was after he spoke that he watched Andrea finally drop the gun and for that he was thankful though he wasn't so thankful when she had to mutter that they were all dead. He didn't want to be reminded of what he had already been thinking before hand.

When the man told Andrea that he didn't understand Zac made a face. "I can help you understand," he lashed out bitterly as he grabbed the man's arms leading him towards the front of the department store. "We came here to get supplies. You know what helps us get supplies in a city full of dead people walking?" he asked keeping his voice harsh. "Surviving. You know what helps us survive?" he asked another question as they continued to walk. "Sneaking in and out. Being quiet. Not shooting a fucking gun," he spat once they had reached the front of the store.

"Every geek from miles around heard you poppin off rounds," T-Dog added as he stood behind the man and Zac once they had all came to a stop and faced the front of the department store.

"You just rang our dinner bell," Andrea muttered sarcastically feeling like she still should have shot and killed this man. She wished she hadn't listened to her conscience.

Looking at the man Zac raised an eyebrow, "Do you understand now?" he asked before crossing his arms.

Hearing a banging on the first glass set of doors Zac felt his heart race as he saw one of the walkers had somehow picked up a huge rock and was hitting the the glass with it. Glass that was beginning to break. Swallowing hard he backed away from the doors some, his fear of not making it out alive growing by the second.

"The hell where you doing out there anyway?" Andrea asked the stranger once she too had backed away from the doors. It was his answer that surprised her. He had said he was trying to find a helicopter.

"Helicopter?" T-Dog asked as he made a face. "That's crap. There ain't no damn helicopter," he spoke knowing the guy had to be losing his mind.

"It was just a hallucination. You were imagining things it happens," Jacqui said calmly as she looked at the man though he still remained insistent that he had seen a helicopter.

Morales just sighed at the man and turned his attention to T-Dog. "Can you try the CB and try to contact the others?" he asked referring to the people at camp.

Zac rolled his eyes when the man asked about the others then mentioned the refugee center. He couldn't help but laugh at Jacqui's comment about them having biscuits in the oven waiting on them nor was he surprised when T-Dog answered Morales's question about the CB by saying he had no signal.

"The roof might work," he said as he looked at T-Dog. T-Dog seemed to agree because his eyes lit up at that. Though before he could say anything they all froze again when they heard gun shoots. Gun shoots that were coming from the roof.

"Fucking Merle," Zac grumbled to himself as he ran a hand through his hair. It was in this moment he even regretted telling Jessica he'd make sure Merle got back safe. Right now he wanted to kill Merle himself for making a bad situation even worse.

Turning he ran up the stairs following behind Morales and T-Dog. He just hoped one of them got there first because if he did he'd throw Merle off the damn roof. A thought that got even more closer to being true as he heard another gun shot on the way to the roof. It was when he heard a third that he decided it didn't matter when he got to the roof but he wanted Merle dead.

Zac made it out on the roof listening as Morales asked Merle if he was crazy.

"You ought to be more polite to a man with a gun," Merle laughed as he turned from where he stood on the buildings ledge to face his group. Jumping down onto the roof he he smirked, "Common sense."

Getting angry T-Dog who was closet to Merle went towards him, "You're wasting bullets we don't even got. And you're bringing more of them down here on our ass. Just chill," he screeched out trying to reason with the older man.

"It's bad enough I got this taco vender on my ass all day. Now I'm going to take orders from you?" Merle asked before walking closer to T-Dog. He never took orders from men like T-Dog. "I don't think so bro. That'll be the day."

Standing by watching the interaction between Merle and T-Dog, Zac shook his head. T-Dog had clearly taken offense to Merle's that will be the day comment and the moment Zac heard him ask if Merle had something he wanted to tell him Zac groaned inwardly. Now he was wishing he had went through with his thoughts on throwing Merle off the roof.

"T-Dog just leave it alone," Zac spoke up but rolled his eyes as T-Dog still kept his stance and shook his head. "It's not worth it," he finished his words as he looked at the two men. He could sense the tension from a mile away. Hearing Merle finish his comment about that will be the day Zac flinched when he said it would be the day he'd take orders from a Nigger. Those were obviously fighting words because he just stood there watching as T-Dog launched at the asshole who his sister seemed to care for.

It was in that moment that he questioned everything about his sister's taste in men now that the world had ended. How could Jessica love a man like this? A man who was so violate and cruel.

Watching the fight escalate Zac along with everyone else eventually tried to get it to stop though he wasn't sure what their yelling at Merle as he beat on T-Dog was accomplishing other than causing a scene. Though it was when Merle pulled a smaller gun on T-Dog that Zac froze. He wouldn't put it past Merle to kill the man or even to kill anyone of them on the roof.

Zac grimaced slightly as he watched Merle spit on T-Dog and rub it into the man's shirt. It was such a Merle thing that it almost didn't surprise Zac right in that moment.

"We're gonna have ourselves a little pow wow," Merle spoke as he stood from pining T-Dog to the ground. "Talk about whose in charge. I vote me. Anybody else?" he asked watching as the rest of the members of the group helped T-Dog the man he had just beaten. "Democracy time ya'll. Show of hands all in favor?"

Zac who had bent down to help T-Dog glared at Merle's words and felt his glare get worse when he looked up to see Morales raise his hand. Hearing Merle ask again all in favor Zac watched as Merle waved the gun around some and Glenn and Jacqui both raised their hands then. Looking up he watched Andrea finally concede and raise her hand. That was when he too decided to play along and raise his own hand.

Listen to Merle say he was the boss Zac almost wanted to object. Almost but he couldn't. It was when Merle asked though about anybody else and eventually turned around that Zac felt his eyes widen as he watched the man that Glenn helped object before hitting Merle in the face with the butt of the shotgun rifle. The same rifle Merle had dropped before his confrontation with T-Dog.

Merle groaned slightly as he fell back from the contact with the gun though before he could even move the guy had grabbed a hold of his hand and handcuffed it to the pipe. "Who the hell are you man?" he asked as he glared.

Rick Grimes looked at Merle before answering that question. There were a lot of ways he could answer that but he chose the easiest one. "Officer friendly," he offered as he stayed bent down to Merle's level. "Look here Merle things are different now. There are no niggers anymore. No dumb as shit inbred white trash fools either. Only dark meat and white meat. There's us and the dead. We survive this by pulling together, not apart."

Making a face at the man's words Merle looked right at him, "Screw you man."

At Merle's screw you Zac chuckled some when he heard the man tell Merle he had a habit of missing the point. Something that made Merle say screw you again. Biting his lip from chuckling even more as the man put the gun to Merle's head and used his lines about being more polite to a man with a gun Zac had to say this new dude seemed up his alley, especially if he kept putting Merle Dixon in his place.

Merle kept his eyes on the officer as he held the gun to his head. When the man mentioned him being polite to a guy with a gun. It being only common sense he knew the man was mocking him but he didn't think the man would actually shoot him. "You wouldn't. You're a cop."

"All I am anymore is a man looking for his wife and son," Rick told Merle as he locked eyes with him. "Anybody that get's in the way of that's gonna lose. I'll give you a moment to think about that," he nodded before patting and filling around in Merle's pockets. Finding a small vial he sighed before grabbing Merle's chin and inspecting his face. "You got some on your nose there," he said before flicking the man's nose and standing up."

Merle just laughed at that, "What are you going to do arrest me?" he asked sarcastically before watching the officer throw the vial off the roof. It was an action that made his blood boil.

Zac crossed his arms as he watched Merle object to the officer throwing the drugs off the roof of the building. "You're pathetic," he muttered as he watched the man walk away from Merle and over to one of the ledges. Following after him he stood beside him inspecting his uniform. He had been in Atlanta enough over the years to know that wasn't the normal attire Atlanta P.D. wore.

"You're not Atlanta P.D," he said as he eyed the man still. "Where are you from?"

Turning to look at the man beside him Rick put his hands on his hips briefly, "Up the road a ways."

Zac snickered before looking out at the street below them, "Well officer friendly from up the road a ways Welcome to the big city."


	16. Puppies and Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "No. I would have liked it if you had kept your mouth shut. Do what you do best and go fuck Lori,"

Radioactive Chapter Sixteen

Staying beside the officer at the ledge Zac listened as he heard Morales ask T-Dog how the signal on the cb was and he couldn't help but laugh at the man's response. That it was as weak as Dixon's brain. That sounded about right.

Turning around and walking to the rest of the group he watched as Merle flipped T-Dog off. "You should keep trying," he spoke as he looked down at T-Dog.

"Why there's nothing they can do?" Andrea asked knowing that right now they were stuck between a rock and a hard place. There was no way Shane was going to allow the others to come and help them and anyway it wouldn't be safe if they did. "Not a damn thing."

"Got some people outside the city is all?" Morales spoke up so the officer would know. "There's no refugee center. That's a pipe dream."

Rick put his hands on the building's ledge, "She's right we're on our own," he said referring to Andrea. "Up to us to find a way out."

"Good luck with that," Merle piped up. "These streets ain't safe in this part of town from what I hear," he smirked before turning his attention to Andrea. "Ain't that right sugar tits?" he asked smirking more when Andrea looked up at him. "Hey honey buns let's say you get me out of these cuffs. We go off somewhere and bump some uglies. Gonna die anyway," he said hoping his words didn't make it back to Jessica though he wouldn't put it past her brother to tell her.

Andrea who had bent down to put stuff in a back pack made a face at Merle's comments, "I'd rather," she muttered before standing up.

"Rug muncher," Merle said watching the blonde stand up. "Figured as much."

"Streets ain't safe," Zac muttered as he glared some at Merle shaking his head. "Now there's an understatement."

Rick turned to look at Zac, "What about under the streets?" he asked curiously. "The sewers?"

Feeling a bit optimistic at those words Zac turned to Glenn, "Glenn check the alley. You see any manhole covers?"

Standing up when Zac asked him to check the alley Glenn walked to the ledge closest to the alley and peered over before going back to where the group was. "No," he answered as he shook his head. "Must all be out on the street where the geeks are."

"Maybe not," Jacqui spoke up after Glenn's words. "Old building like this built in the twenties. Big structures often had drainage tunnels into the sewers in case of flooding. Down in the sub basement."

How do you know that?" Glenn asked eying the woman with curiosity.

"It's my job," Jacqui started then stopped herself. "Was. I worked in the city zoning office."

Raising an eyebrow at all that Jacqui had said Zac could tell from the look on Rick's face that the group would be making a trek down to the basement. A trip he wasn't sure he wanted to make. So instead he opted to stay on the roof with T-Dog as the others went to the basement with Glenn.

After they had left he sat down beside T-Dog on the roof his eyes going to Merle. "You really wanted to sleep with Andrea?" he asked glaring slightly.

"What's it to ya if I did?" Merle asked as he eyed Zac back. "Not like I'd be cheatin on ya."

Zac laughed bitterly, "But you'd be cheating on my sister or have you forgotten about her?" he asked feeling like he was justified in his hate for Merle at this moment. "She loves you and all you want is to screw around with another woman."

Merle made a face at Zac's words, "Your sister is kind of hard to forget. She's got the best pussy I have had in awhile," he said hoping to get under the man's skin. "But she knows how I am. This wouldn't hurt her," he lied because deep down he figured it would and that's why he didn't want her knowing.

"Speaking of your sister," Merle continued as he chewed his lip. "Why not get me out of these cuffs? Wouldn't want her knowing you let someone handcuff me would ya?" he asked as he shook his head. "She'd be pissed."

"She'd be pissed but she'd get over it," Zac replied as he shook his head no. Ending his conversation with Merle he listened as T-Dog tried getting their group again on the cb. A fact that seemed to make Merle none to happy and eventually Zac wasn't surprised that Merle had propositioned T-Dog on also getting him out of the cuffs. An offer which Zac was glad T-Dog had refused.

After awhile Zac looked up as he heard the door to the roof open and he watched as the group came back. "Did you find a way out?" he asked as he stood up.

"No," Morales replied grimly as he shook his head. "And the walkers broke through the first set of doors finally," he added in as he watched Rick grab the binoculars before going to the edge. Following behind him and Andrea he looked over the edge of the building. "We came up to see if we could get another way out."

Rick who had taken the binoculars looked through them for a bit before spotting a construction site and a few trucks. After spotting them he handed the binoculars off to Morales. "That construction site. Those trucks they always keep keys on hand."

"You'll never make it past the walkers," Zac spoke up as he looked down at the streets where the walkers were still roaming.

"You got me out of that tank," Rick reasoned as he turned to look at Glenn.

Glenn sighed as he walked away from the ledge where he had been looking over. "Yeah but they were feeding. They were distracted."

"Can we distract them again?" Rick asked trying to come up with something..anyway to get to that construction site.

Merle who had been listening in to the conversation decided to speak up as well, "Right listen to him, he is on to something. A diversion like on Hogan's Heroes," he explained his words soon getting him snapped at by Jacqui who told him to give it a rest.

"They are drawn by sound right?" Rick asked another question.

Glenn nodded, "Right like dogs. They hear sound they come running."

"Well what else?" Rick asked knowing there had to be other things.

"Aside from they hear you, see you, smell you. If they catch you they eat you," Zac shrugged before making a face at the thought.

Rick listened to Zac only seeming to zone in on one of the facts. Smell. The walkers could smell them. "They can tell us by smell?" he asked.

"Can't you?" Glenn blurted out feeling like that was a dumb question.

Andrea crossed her arms, "They smell dead we don't. It's pretty distinct."

After Andrea's words Zac watched Rick's face again not liking the look on it. Whatever Rick had in mind Zac was scared to find out.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Standing in the department store Zac sighed to himself. He knew he had, had a reason to be scared of Rick's plans and the moment he took a pair of gloves from the officer he made a face. He really did not want to do this even if it seemed to be the only way for them to get out. It was just too disgusting to even consider.

"If bad ideas were an Olympic event this would take the gold," Glenn spoke as Rick handed him a pair of gloves. This idea was just horrible and he may have hated it a bit more because he was one of the key players in it.

Walking to Rick, Morales had to agree with him, "He is right, just stop okay. Take some time to think this through," he spoke as Rick handed him a pair of gloves. Gloves that he took.

"Yeah how much time?" Rick asked knowing they were running out of time. "They have already gotten through one set of doors. That glass won't hold forever," he spoke before grabbing a coat and throwing it to Glenn.

Zac couldn't help but make another face before the rest of the people in the group himself included all found coats and put them on along with the gloves. It was after that, that they began the walk towards the back doors that Rick and Glenn had came through. This time Morales and Glenn exited through them to get one of the dead bodies that had been taken down earlier by T-Dog and Morales.

After they had the body Zac chewed on his lip as it was laid down in the floor minutes after the door was shut. He wanted to hurl but so far he was doing a good job at keeping it in.

Jumping slightly when he heard glass shatter Zac watched as Rick broke a case containing an axe. After that had been done Zac sighed as Rick came to join the half circle they had made around the dead body laying on the floor. The monster they were about to tear apart.

Raising the axe to take the first blow Rick moved closer to the body but stopped himself as he kept his eyes on the man in the floor. Soon throwing the axe down quickly after pushing off the protective guard over his head. Bending down he checked the mans pockets finally producing a wallet.

Once the wallet was open he read the guys license, "Wayne Dunlap. Georgia license. Born nineteen-seventy-nine," he told the group before taking out the man's license and handing it to Glenn. "He had twenty-eight dollars in his pocket when he died and a picture of a pretty girl. With love from Rachel," he smiled as he turned the picture over reading the text on the back. "He used to be like us. Worryin about bills or the rent or the Superbowl. If I ever find my family I am gonna tell them about Wayne," he finished before putting Wayne's wallet back inside of his pocket.

Standing back up he put the guard back over his face and went to grab the axe again.

"One more thing," Glenn cut in as he watched Rick. "He was an organ donor," he informed everyone.

It was after Glenn spoke that Zac took a breath watching as Rick raised the axe and swung it down on the dead body. On Wayne Dunlap. It was also that action that made his stomach churn again as he watched the contents of the man come out some. He was also feeling glad that he wasn't the only one in the room who seemed to find this disgusting though because from the sounds the others were making they too found this as nasty as him.

As Rick kept hitting the man over and over Zac had to eventually look away and try to think of other things like Kate and the band and the music they had been working on but would never finish.

"Keep chopping," Rick said after awhile, taking the face guard off and handing both it and the axe to Morales.

Bending down Glenn looked down at the floor, "I am so gonna hurl."

"Later," Zac spoke knowing that if he saw Glenn get sick he too would probably have to give in to that urge.

Watching Morales as he kept chopping up the man Rick eventually looked at the rest of the group, "Everybody got gloves?" he asked before taking note that they did. "Don't get any on your skin or in your eyes," he warned them before bending down to grab some of the guts. Guts that would soon be on him.

Zac who bent down as well stood up once he had some of the guts in his hands. Walking to Glenn he began to lather some into the coat Glenn had on much to the boy's protest.

"Oh this is bad," Glenn spoke as he tried to hide his disgust from the smell. "This is really bad."

"Think about something else. Puppies and kittens," Rick suggested trying to get Glenn's mind off of things.

Keeping his expression calm T-Dog voiced the first thoughts in his head, "Dead puppies and kittens."

Glaring at T-Dog some Zac closed his eyes as he watched Glenn turn around to get sick on the floor. It was all he could do to keep from being sick himself now. "That is just evil. What is wrong with you?" he asked eventually as he opened his eyes to look at T-Dog.

Jacqui who was standing beside Rick looked at the officer, "Next time let the cracker beat his ass."

"I'm sorry," T-Dog apologized as he looked around the room.

"Do we smell like them?" Rick asked curiously. He was hoping they did. Maybe then they'd pass for walkers out on the streets.

Andrea nodded as she made a face, "Oh yeah," she replied before taking her gun out. "Glenn," she muttered trying to get his attention as she held the gun out to him. "Just in case."

"If we make it back be ready," Rick nodded before hearing T-Dog ask about Merle Dixon. Finding the keys to the handcuffs in his pocket he handed the keys to T-Dog.

Taking the keys T-Dog quickly left the backroom, heading to the roof where Merle was.

"Give me the axe," Rick said to Morales who handed it back to him. "We need more guts."

Zac groaned but made a face. He wasn't sure how much more guts they eventually put on Rick and Glenn but before he knew it Rick and Glenn were headed outside into the streets while everyone else headed up to the roof. It was when they made it that he heard Morales ask T-Dog to try the cb again.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Avery who had left Jessica's tent a bit ago sat out beside the RV. Kate was on one side of her while Zoe sat on the other. Zoe and Kate were just gossiping mostly about things of the past and she, well she was enjoying listening to them. It was a nice break and it helped bring back good memories especially after her chat with Jessica had brought about bad ones.

Coming out of her thoughts though she turned her head watching as Amy paced back and forth. She was complaining about how it was late and that the group in Atlanta should have been back by now.

"Worrying won't make it better," Dale spoke as he worked on his RV. Lately it seemed the old thing just kept having more and more issues.

Smiling when Dale spoke Avery relaxed again knowing that Dale had a point and she was also glad that for now it seemed to silence Amy. While she loved the girl like a best friend she didn't need to worry about the group in Atlanta and she knew Kate really didn't need to worry about them.

Hearing the cb crackle Avery looked towards it making a face as she heard T-Dog's voice come through. Watching as Dale got on top of the RV to get to the cb she stood up and brushed the dirt off her pants seeing that Lori and Shane had also came closer.

"Is that them?" Lori asked as she put her hands on her hips looking up at Dale. The reception on this end wasn't that great so it was hard to tell.

When T-Dog's voice came through again Avery felt her breath catch as she heard the words trapped in a department store. Looking over at Zoe and Kate she knew they too had heard it. Zoe looked to the point of tears and Kate's face had lost all color it had in it.

"He say they were trapped?" Shane asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

Not answering Shane, Dale heard T-Dog speak again though it still didn't come through well. "T-Dog repeat that last. Repeat?" he asked.

"He said the department store," Lori spoke as the cb seemed to go silent again. Something that Dale confirmed he had heard as well. "Shane," she said as she stepped closer to him.

Looking at Lori, Shane stopped her before she could even finish, "No way. We do not go after them. We do not risk the rest of the group. Ya'll know that," he said as he looked down feeling a bit of guilt.

"So we're just gonna leave her there?" Amy asked referring to her sister.

Shane looked up at Amy and stepped closer to the blonde, "Look Amy I know that this is not easy."

"She volunteered to go," Amy spoke feeling her anger and panic at the thought of losing Andrea start to sit in. "To help the rest of us."

Nodding Shane knew Amy was right. "I know," he admitted as he shrugged. "She knew the risks right?" he asked her as he raised an eyebrow. "She's trapped. She's gone," he said as he shook his head. "So we just have to deal with that. There's nothing we can do."

Amy stood there not believing what Shane was telling her. How he could be so heartless as to just say they needed to deal and there was nothing they could do. "She's my sister you son of a bitch," she spat before walking away from him and heading into the woods.

Watching Amy leave Avery was going to go after her but she watched as Lori went instead. Turning to find Kate she found her gone as well and that's when she set her sights on Shane. She had never thought anyone could piss her off more than Merle Dixon but Shane Walsh had sure done it.

Walking over to him before he could go to Carl she grabbed his wrist, "She's right you are a son of a bitch," she spat as she locked eyes with the officer. "My brother is out there too. The brother who has a pregnant wife here at camp. You could have been a bit nicer."

Shane was surprised at Avery's outburst and the pure anger he saw flash in her eyes. Anger that made him shiver some. "Would you have liked me to play dumb and let them believe we could go and get them?" he asked as he locked eyes with the girl feeling a little unnerved by her right now.

"No. I would have liked it if you had kept your mouth shut. Do what you do best and go fuck Lori," Avery lashed out though she kept her voice so only he could hear her.

Being surprised at Avery's words Shane moved his wrist away from her, "You know about that?" he asked as he eyed her. The way she said it had seemed so sure and he couldn't see himself denying her words.

"I saw you two going at it on one of the first days here," Avery informed him. "Anyway it's not like you two don't make it hard to come to conclusions anyway," she shrugged before turning away from him and going to find Kate. She needed to comfort the other woman.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Standing on the roof Zac had just handed the binoculars back to Morales when he felt rain drops on him. Looking up as the rain got worse he sighed. He really hoped this rain didn't cause the guts to wash off of Glenn and Rick especially since they were now in the middle of the walkers down there on the street.

"Oh man," Morales muttered as he too looked up holding his hand out some before looking through the binoculars. Rick and Glenn were getting closer to the construction site. "It's just a cloud burst. We get them all the time. It will pass real quick."

At that moment in time Zac didn't care what it was. All he cared about was Glenn and Rick's safety and the possibility of getting back to camp where his family was.

Andrea who had been watching from beside Morales watched as Rick and Glenn finally made it and eventually she saw one of the trucks burst through the gate though it didn't seem to come to the department store. "They're leaving us," she stated really hoping she was wrong.

"No. No," Zac muttered refusing to believe Glenn would just leave them behind or even the new guy. He seemed nice enough.

Before he could panic for too long Zac felt a sense of relief come over him when he heard Glenn's voice on the cb. He told them to get to the roll up at the front of the store facing the street. Not even thinking about it he grabbed a few things and took off with everyone else. All he wanted to do was get the hell out of there.

As they got to the bottom where the store was Zac paused only briefly. Long enough to see the second door was about to go at any moment. It had just enough cracks in it now.

Making it to the roll up Zac waited trying to be patient but it was hard. It was hard to be patient when he knew they were getting out and that he'd be getting to go back to Kate. He wasn't dying like he thought he would. Looking around as they waited he chewed his lip not seeing T-Dog or Morales.

"What is that?" Andrea asked as she heard a siren wailing in the distance.

Zac shrugged at Andrea's question and eventually he looked up when he heard someone coming in the room. Seeing T-Dog he smiled some but before anything could be said a knock sounded on the roll up and Zac reached out to help open it along with the others.

Once it was open he helped put stuff into the back of one of the trucks before climbing on. Before taking a seat he helped Morales shut the truck's back end as Rick took off. The walkers apparently had broken through the second glass by now because as they shut the truck's back end Zac watched walkers coming out of the place where he had stood moments before.

Taking a seat beside T-Dog, Zac couldn't help but notice that they were missing Merle. A fact that others too must have noticed because he watched as everyone came to stare at T-Dog questioningly.

"I dropped the damn key," T-Dog admitted feeling guilty for the fact that Merle Dixon was handcuffed to the top of a roof because of him. Though he had, had sense enough to padlock the doors. There was no way a walker could get to him.

"Where's Glenn?" Andrea asked finally noticing that he too was gone.

Zac though couldn't help but zone out at the thoughts of Merle. Jessica was going to freak out when he didn't come back to camp. Jessica was going to blame him for not keeping Merle safe like he had promised to do but he hadn't been the one who had the key. This wasn't on him and anyway it had been Merle's stupid ass that got himself handcuffed anyway.


	17. Death Glares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "You know I keep thinking about when I realized I loved him."

Radioactive Chapter Seventeen

Avery opened the bus door after checking everywhere outside for Kate. Coming up empty handed she had decided to check the last place she knew of. The tour bus. Shutting the door behind her she chewed on her lip, "Kate?" she asked not seeing the brunette out front anywhere. "I've checked every where else. I know you are here."

Not getting a response Avery walked farther back on the bus, coming to a stop when she found Kate sitting in the back room. "I was looking for you," she spoke as she went to sit down next to her sister-in-law. "Shane's an ass."

"But Shane was right," Kate said as she turned to look at Avery. "Zac's trapped in Atlanta and he's never coming back. All because he just wanted to contribute," she frowned before laughing bitterly. "I never even said goodbye to him today because as much as I was scared that he wouldn't come back I thought he would and I thought there would be time to yell at him."

Avery frowned as well pulling Kate to her, "You may still get a chance to yell at him," she spoke trying to be optimistic but deep down she feared Zac would never come back. That Merle would never come back and it was that thought that scared her too. If Merle was gone for good it would ruin her sister. It would ruin Daryl.

Why the fuck did she even care what happened to Daryl? He was nothing to her. Never had been yet something had changed unknowingly for her it seemed. Something had changed and she didn't know why nor did she like it. She didn't like the fact that she was beginning to care for the youngest Dixon brother.

"You know I keep thinking about when I realized I loved him," Kate muttered as a lump formed in her throat. "I kept feeling as if I was falling more and more for him. I didn't want to admit it though because I had dated Isaac before. I was scared Zac would be freaked out by that but then one day I literally fell," she laughed trying to fight off the tears that wanted to come. "He caught me and I knew the moment our eyes met I was in love with that man and I confessed it right then and there. I always wanted to tell our future kids that story but now I'll never get too. Without Zac this baby and I our as good as dead."

Listening to Kate's story Avery felt guilty as her mind went to her hunting time with Daryl and how she had fallen and he had caught her. The act of him catching her was what had to have changed how she felt towards him. It's what made her see that he wasn't as bad as Merle but if he kept looking to his brother for everything he could be.

"Daryl caught me when I fell," she muttered without really even thinking. The words coming out of her mouth before she could stop them. When she realized what she had said she blushed and hoped Kate hadn't heard her.

Kate raised an eyebrow at Avery's words but she didn't say anything. Instead she decided to keep talking about Zac even if it hurt her. Talking about him was the only thing reminding her she had to keep going now. At least until she died somehow.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Best not to dwell on it," Zac spoke as he watched Rick from where he sat in the back. He could tell the man was dwelling on Merle being stuck on the roof. "Merle getting left behind. Nobody's going to be sad he didn't come back," he said honestly even though his mind flashed to Jessica and then Daryl. "Except maybe my sister who is semi dating the bastard and Daryl."

"Daryl?" Rick asked as he turned to look at Zac briefly.

"His brother," Zac answered as he heard the siren wailing again. This time as it came closer he realized it was a car alarm and the moment he heard a man hollering or screaming for joy he knew then where Glenn had went. Glenn had stolen a car.

"At least somebody's having a good day," Morales smiled from the passenger seat after watching Glenn pass by the truck.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After chatting with Kate for a bit longer Avery finally convinced her to cheer up some. At least a bit to come back outside. "If Shane's an ass again just hit him and blame pregnancy emotions," Avery laughed as she shut the bus door once Kate was outside.

"That sounds tempting actually," Kate teased as she walked with Avery to the front of the RV. Coming to a pause she took in her surroundings. A smile creeping on her face as she watched Miranda try to break her kids up from fighting over a toy. Nikki of course wasn't far off though her own boys seemed pre-occupied with playing in the mud and Kate knew they'd need a shower tonight.

Spotting Amy sitting in a chair under the awning Avery looked at Kate, "You okay to be left alone?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Kate nodded, "I'm fine. If I get depressed again I'll just stay out here and remember that I have to keep moving on. For me and the baby as long as I can," she shrugged. Her words may have been lies but Avery didn't have to know that.

Giving Kate a smile Avery left her and went to go sit down in the free chair beside Amy though before she could say anything she paused hearing what sounded like a car alarm. Sitting up from the chair she moved out from under the awning looking up at Dale. She could hear the others coming up here too.

"Talk to me Dale," Shane said as he stood from where he had been with Lori and Carl.

Dale who had been looking through a pair of binoculars couldn't see anything even though he sure could hear it. "I can't tell yet," he answered Shane.

"Is it them?" Avery asked feeling slightly hopeful as she gave Amy a smile. Maybe their people had made it out of Atlanta. "Are they back?"

Looking through the binoculars again Dale just shook his head, "I'll be damned," he muttered as he saw a red sports car coming to the camp.

"What is it?" Amy asked at Dale's words.

"Stolen car is my guess," Dale answered as he put the binoculars down.

Hearing Dale's answer Avery just made a face but stayed frozen in her spot. Watching the car pull into camp she bit her lip and held her breath hoping for good news. When she saw Glenn step out of the car she moved from her spot walking closer to the car.

"Holy crap turn that damn thing off," Dale told Glenn as he looked down at the boy from where he stood on the RV.

Glenn looked up at Dale throwing his arms up, "I don't know how," he said honestly.

Avery couldn't help but chuckle at that or the fact that Shane was now being an ass to Glenn. Being rude about him poping the hood while at the same time Amy asked about her sister. It was Amy's question that Avery was more concerned about. If her sister was okay then the others had to be too.

"What's going on?" Jessica asked as she walked down to stand beside Avery. She had been taking a nap until the car alarm had woken her up.

Before Avery could answer her she heard Glenn telling Amy that Andrea was okay and she put her hand up to shush Jessica.

"Everybody is fine," Glenn muttered as he looked at Amy and the rest of the people who had gathered around. "Well Merle not so much," he retracted his comment.

Hearing that Merle wasn't okay Jessica looked at Avery, "What the hell is going on?" she asked her sister. "And don't shush me."

Sighing Avery ran a hand through her hair. She had been happy to hear the others were okay but it was Glenn's words about Merle that made her stomach drop, "The group got stuck in a department store. We all thought they were gone," she said as she smiled. "I don't know what he means about Merle though."

Before Jessica could reply to her though she watched as a truck now pulled into the camp. A truck she really hoped was carrying her brother.

Watching as the first person got out Avery smiled some seeing Andrea who ran to meet Amy in a hug. Spotting Zac coming behind Andrea, Avery smiled more and she turned her head in time to see Kate running to meet him.

Feeling someone run into him Zac grinned as he looked to see Kate, pulling her into a hug. "I never thought I'd see you again," he muttered as he held her closer to him.

"You are a welcome site," Dale said as he looked at Zac.

Zac just laughed before pulling away from Kate and walking to Dale to hug the old man. He had grown semi close to him over the time at camp. He had helped him or tried to help him on a few occasions of working on his RV though he usually ruined it or made it worse.

"Thought we had lost you folks for sure," Dale admitted honestly as he pulled away from the hug.

"How did ya'll get out of there anyway?" Shane asked watching as everyone embraced and welcomed each other back.

"New guy," Glenn answered Shane's question as he scrunched up his face. "He got us out."

Shane looked at Glenn feeling confused, "New guy?" he asked him.

"Yeah some crazy vato who just got into town," Morales answered as he held his wife and kids close to him. "Hey helicopter boy, come say hello," he called out to Rick. "Guys a cop like you."

Avery who had been watching the exchange chewed on her lip as she looked to Shane. The moment his face changed as the new guy came into view she raised an eyebrow. The look was one of recognition. Could Shane really know this man? It was when she heard Carl holler out dad that she had gotten her answer. The new guy, the one who had saved their group was Lori's husband. A man who was supposed to be dead.

Turning her head to look as Lori and Carl embraced the man Avery chewed on her lip as she saw the look Lori shot Shane. It was one she'd hate to be on the receiving end of and she was sure if looks could kill Shane Walsh would have died on the spot.

Out of the corner of her eye Avery watched as Jessica stalked off clearly concerned about Merle who hadn't returned with the rest of them.

"I should go after her," Zac spoke to Kate as he watched Jessica stalk off. He needed to fill her in on what had happened to Merle.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night after telling Jessica about Merle, Zac sat at the campfire with Kate. Even now holding his wife he had zoned out. All he could remember was Jessica yelling that she hated him and how she had completely broken apart at the news of Merle being gone. Zac had wanted to stay and comfort her but Avery had came and convinced him to go saying she'd take care of Jessica for now.

It was when Dale mentioned Daryl though and if there had been any thought given of what they were gonna do that brought Zac out of his thoughts. Daryl would be another person upset with this predicament but at least Zac hadn't made no promises he failed on to Daryl.

"I'll tell him," T-Dog offered as he looked down at the campfire. Ever since leaving the department store things had been like a daze for him and he kept getting eat up with more guilt over the fact that he had dropped the key. "I dropped the key it's on me."

"I cuffed him," Rick spoke up feeling like it should be him who told Merle's brother. "That makes him mine."

"Guys it's not a competition," Zac sighed as he held Kate closer to his body. Ever since he had thought he would never see her again he couldn't stop holding her. Wanting her as close as he could have her. "I don't mean to bring race into this but it might sound better coming from a white guy," he finished his statement as he turned to look at T-Dog.

Closing his eyes T-Dog sighed, "I did what I did. Hell if I'm gonna hide from it."

"We could lie," Nikki added in as she rested her head on Isaac's shoulder.

"Or tell the truth," Andrea said as she looked across the fire at Nikki. "Merle was out of control. Something had to be done or he'd have gotten us killed," she said as she looked away from Nikki and then towards Lori. "Your husband did what was necessary and if Merle got left behind it is nobodies fault but Merle's."

Dale made a face at those words. Those words would just make Daryl worse. "And that's what we tell Daryl?" he asked sarcastically. "I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, do you?" he asked as he turned to Andrea who was beside him. When she didn't answer but only looked down he continued, "Word to the wise we are going to have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt."

"I was scared and I ran," T-Dog said as he looked away from the campfire. "I'm not ashamed of it."

Zac looked over at T-Dog, "We were all scared. We all ran," he shrugged not getting what the man was trying to say. "What's your point?"

"I stopped long enough to chain that door," T-Dog finally admitted to the others. "Staircase is narrow. Maybe a half a dozen geeks can squeeze against it at any one time. It's not enough to break through there. Not that chain. Not that padlock," he said shaking his head. "My point Dixon's alive and he's still up there handcuffed on that roof. That's on us," he sighed before standing up and heading towards his tent.

After T-Dog got done talking Zac stood up as well without even saying a word to Kate. Heading towards the tour bus he climbed inside being careful not to wake the others who were in there sleeping. Finding his pajamas he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Stripping out of his dirty clothes he turned the water on and stepped in. It was when he was in the shower under the water that he broke down crying. His sister was breaking down over a man who was still alive chained to some roof. His sister hated him and maybe now she had every right too. He had broken his promise and now Merle would die. He would die in a way that no one should have too.

Zac hadn't even realized anyone else had came into the bathroom until he heard the door to the shower open and he turned seeing Kate slip in.

Frowning at Zac, Kate slipped her arms around his waist as she kissed his shoulder, "It's not your fault what happened to Merle."

"Jessica blames me," Zac told her as he wiped his tears away. "She thinks it is."

"Well she's wrong," Kate whispered as she kissed Zac's shoulder again. "What happened to Merle was his own doing and an accident."

Zac forced a smile as he turned to face Kate, "Tell that to my sister tomorrow," he said before leaning in to kiss Kate on the lips. He was glad that she was trying to make him feel better. He was glad that he was back here with her. He had been so scared he would die on her and their baby.

Kissing Zac back Kate moved against the wall as she moaned out into his mouth. She was glad that he had made it back to her and she hated seeing him beat himself up over someone like Merle Dixon. That man didn't deserve anyone feeling sorry for him in her opinion.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Avery who had left Merle's tent after comforting Jessica sighed before running a hand through her hair. She had only left long enough to get her pajamas from the tour bus and then she had told her sister she'd come back. She'd come back and join her so she wouldn't be alone for the night.

Looking up at the RV she raised an eyebrow as she saw Shane sitting on top of it under an umbrella since it was storming. Seeing him looking towards Lori's tent she rolled her eyes some but walked towards the ladder. Climbing up she sat down beside him. "You keep staring at that tent anymore intently and you may just burn it down," she laughed slightly.

Hearing Avery's voice Shane rolled his eyes, "Come to bitch at me again?" he asked her as he turned to look at her. "Cause if so I really don't wanna hear it girl."

Avery rolled her eyes as Shane called her girl. At least he didn't call her a little girl though like Daryl had. She hated being called a little girl. "No," she told him as she shook her head. "Just looked like you could use the company instead of giving death glares to a tent," she said honestly as she shrugged.

Shane sighed at Avery's words, "I should be happy he is back," he admitted. "But I'm not. I am trying to be but I'm not."

"Because it ruins you getting to screw his wife," Avery said honestly as she tried not to judge Shane for his actions. "Did you lie about him being dead?"

"No," Shane answered honestly. "I thought he was dead," he sighed as he looked away from Avery. "He seemed dead."

Forcing a smile Avery reached over and grabbed his hand, "You know Lori isn't the only one who can give you what you want," she muttered trying to keep her voice low in case Amy, Andrea or Dale were awake. "I could make you feel better tonight," she spoke doing what she knew best. She was going to let someone use her for their own needs.

Looking at Avery again Shane made a face as he contemplated her offer. She was attractive and maybe he could pretend she was Lori. Nodding his head he squeezed her hand before moving from the chair he was sitting in. He was supposed to be on look out duty but really tonight the only look out he would have been doing was staring at the tent where Lori now slept with Rick.

When Shane moved to her level she moved closer kissing him softly on the lips as she closed her eyes. Getting lost in the kiss she didn't allow herself to think of anything or anyone except for Shane and the fact that she was doing this for him. She had even been doing a good job of that until she felt him push her back onto the RV and she shivered at the wet and coldness of it all.

Biting her lip as he pulled away she watched as he took his shirt off and she did the same with hers before reaching out for his necklace with the number twenty-two on it and pulling him in for another kiss. This kiss much rougher than the last one. This one was one that she liked because for the first time since all of this started Avery felt alive even if she didn't feel in control of this situation. She felt alive and she could understand now why people were having sex during this. They wanted to feel alive or even feel comfort.

Letting her hands find their way towards Shane's pants she tilted her head to the side as he kissed her neck. Closing her eyes again she undid them and slipped them off along with his boxers feeling him finishing undressing her not long after. The moment he entered her she couldn't help but gasp out. He hadn't been gentle and of course he had wasted no time moving inside of her. He was fucking her and she was letting him. She was letting him have his pleasure even if doing it out here in the open made her feel so used and dirty and cheap. It wasn't like it was the first time she had felt this way.

"You feel so good," Shane muttered out onto Avery's skin as he kept moving inside of her. His movements were staying fast and he kept imagining that it was Lori below him. That he was inside the woman he had been with almost every day since the start of this.

"So do you," Avery whispered back not even sure Shane could hear her. It was a lie but it's not like he had to know. Just as long as it helped to make him feel better.


	18. Ain't Savin Your Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "You asked so you could volunteer yourself on a death trip?"

Radioactive Chapter Eighteen

Waking up in a tent Avery looked around some realizing that she was in Merle's tent. She had stayed here because Jessica had asked her too and now as she woke up she saw that her sister was gone. Slipping out of the sleeping bag she looked down at the pajamas she had gotten after having sex with Shane on top of the RV. A fact she wanted to ignore had happened.

Finding her shoes she put them on and then left the tent. Looking around she smiled some as she saw Jessica sitting with Zoe. Jessica seemed in better spirits for now anyway.

Starting to walk towards her sisters she stopped when she felt someone grab her arm and she turned around, raising an eyebrow as she came face to face with Taylor. "Is Jessica okay?" he asked her. "I mean for someone who lost the man they were using to replace their first love she sure seems fine now."

As Avery opened her mouth to answer him she stopped when she heard children's screams. She could hear Lori holler out her son's name and she could tell from the look on Taylor's face another one of those kids was Ezra. Seeing him take off she ran behind him seeing a few others from the group come running as well.

When they got to where the kids where near the woods she smiled as Carl,Sophia and Ezra all ran to their respective parents and as she came to a stop she felt her smile drop some seeing a walker eating a deer. A walker that all the men who had came running where now beating, trying to kill.

It was only when Dale chopped it's head off with an axe that it seemed to die and she took a deep breath feeling just a bit relieved.

"It's the first one we've had up here," Dale said as he looked down at the now dead walker. "They never come this far up the mountain."

"Well their running out of food in the city, that's what," Jim spoke in response to Dale's words.

Hearing a rustling in the trees Avery felt herself go on alert again as her heartbeat slowed some and she watched all the men go towards where the sound was coming from. Seeing Daryl come out and then stop as he saw the men who had been advancing towards him ready to kill him if he had been a walker she bit her lip. Now that he was back he would soon find out about Merle. Something she wasn't prepared to see.

"Son of a bitch," Daryl muttered as he took in the scene spotting the deer he had been tracking obviously having been gnawed on and the culprit laid beside it. "That's my deer," he grumbled as he walked closer. "Look at it all gnawed on by this filthy disease bearnin motherless proxy bastard," he ranted as he kicked the headless walker over and over once he got close enough.

"Calm down son that's not helping," Dale said trying to calm Daryl down.

Going towards Dale, Daryl got in his face, "What do you know about it old man?" he asked before raising an eyebrow. "Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to On Golden Pond?" he asked him sarcastically before turning to look at the dead deer. "Been trackin this deer for miles," he muttered bending down to get his arrow out of it. "Was gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison. What do you think? You think maybe we can cut around this chewed up part right here?" he asked as he pointed to where the walker had ate on the deer.

"I would not risk that," Shane answered as he looked at the younger Dixon.

Daryl sighed before shaking his head, "It's a damn shame. I got some squirrel about a dozen or so. That'll have to do," he told the men as he looked around at them.

Hearing a popping noise Avery made a face as she watched the walker's mouth open as well as his eyes something that she guessed from Amy's reaction that the blonde had seen as well. Seeing Amy and Andrea start to walk off back to camp she headed with them feeling just a bit sick at the site she had seen.

Making it to camp she had caught up with Amy and Andrea by then and just followed them to the awning of the RV. It was when she heard Daryl hollering for Merle that she looked towards where he was. She could feel Jessica start to move towards him and she reached out grabbing her sister's arms to stop her. "He needs to hear it from someone else," she said knowing Jessica shouldn't be the one.

Daryl who had made it back to camp and kept hollering for Merle to come out and help him stew up the squirrels sighed when Shane asked him to slow down some cause they needed to talk about Merle. Hearing him say there was a problem in Atlanta he raised an eyebrow. "He dead?" he asked Shane after looking around at everyone who had as it seemed come to watch him get told the news.

"Not sure," Shane answered honestly to Daryl's question.

"He either is or he ain't," Daryl spat getting angry at Shane's answer.

Rick who had been watching decided to speak up, "There is no easy way to say this so I'll just say it," he said as he walked closer to where Daryl and Shane stood.

Watching an unknown man walk towards him Daryl just looked at him. "Who are you?" he asked keeping a harsh edge to his tone.

"Rick Grimes," Rick answered as he came to a stop not far from Merle's brother.

"Rick Grimes," Daryl muttered out sarcastically. "You got somethin you wanna tell me?"

Keeping his cool Rick could sense Daryl's hostility, "Your brother was a danger to us all. So I handcuffed him to a roof. Hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there."

Turning away from Rick, Daryl ran his hand up to his eyes trying to keep his emotions in check, "Hold on let me process this," he spoke before turning to face Rick again. "You handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there?" he asked as he raised his voice.

"Yeah," Rick answered as he turned his head away briefly.

Avery who had been watching the scene take place felt her mouth drop open as she watched Daryl throw the squirrels he had been holding towards Rick before lunging at him though he didn't make it because Shane stepped in like the good best friend he was obviously trying to be.

Seeing Daryl get taken to the ground her eyes grew wide when she saw him grab for his knife that he carried around his belt. Something that T-Dog must have seen because she had heard him warn the others about it too. It was the knife that again made Shane come towards Daryl and grab him from behind, a move that caused Avery to frown, especially when Shane held him in a choke hold.

"I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic," Rick told Daryl as he bent down some to look at the man Shane now held in a choke hold. "You think we can manage that?" he asked and it was at Daryl's silence he decided to ask again. "Do you think we can manage that."

When Shane finally let Daryl go Rick stayed right at Daryl's level, "What I did was not on a whim. Your brother does not work and play well with others."

"It's not Rick's fault," T-Dog interrupted watching as both Rick and Daryl turned to look at him. "I had the key. I dropped it."

"Couldn't pick it up?" Daryl asked as he eyed T-Dog.

"Well I dropped in a drain," T-Dog answered as he kept his eye on Merle's brother and Rick.

Huffing Daryl looked away and towards the ground before standing up, "It's supposed to make me feel better it don't," he lashed out at the man who had dropped the key.

"Maybe this will," T-Dog said as he watched Daryl come towards him some. "I chained the door to the roof so the geeks couldn't get at him. With a padlock."

"It's got a count for something," Rick added in trying to be positive.

After Rick spoke up Daryl wiped at his eyes again as he turned away from him. He hated that he was being weak in front of these people. "Hell with all of ya'll," he spat as he raised his arm towards the whole camp. "Just tell me where he is. So's I can go get him."

Avery had to look down at the ground when Daryl spoke those words. He sounded so heartbroken and like a little boy. It had made her heart hurt in the worst possible way. A feeling that surprised her though it probably shouldn't seeing as how she was coming to realize that in some weird way she cared for Daryl.

"He sounds so hurt," Jessica whispered as she looked at Avery. "I can't watch anymore of this," she said before turning and heading towards the tour bus.

Lori watched Jessica walk away and then she looked at her husband. She just knew Rick would go after Merle, "He'll show you," she told Daryl seeing Rick look at her. "It'nt that right?"

Rick nodded at Lori's words, "I'm going back."

Sighing at Rick's confirmation Lori walked into the RV. She didn't like the idea of her husband going back to Atlanta.

Watching as Daryl walked off and then Rick, Avery turned spotting Zac and Taylor. She hadn't even realized Zac had came out. Walking towards them she looked at Zac, "I..how bad is Atlanta?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Zac looked at Avery curiously, "Pretty bad. Why?" he asked her scared for the answer he'd get.

"Just wanna know," Avery nodded as she pushed past Zac and headed to the tour bus to change clothes.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Coming off the tour bus awhile later after having dressed Avery stopped in her tracks. She wasn't surprised to see a confrontation going down between Rick and Shane over Merle and Rick wanting to go to Atlanta. She had almost expected it.

Walking closer to the fire pit where everyone was Avery heard Lori ask Rick if it was just gonna be him and Daryl. If that was his big plan. It was when he looked at Glenn that she chewed on her lip.

"Oh come on," Glenn muttered making a face. He really didn't want to go back out there.

At Glenn's resistance Rick sighed, "You know the way," he defended knowing Glenn knew the city better than he did. "You've been there before. In and out no problem. You said so yourself. It's not fair of me to ask I know that but I'd feel a lot better with you along and I know she would too," he nodded before looking towards his wife.

"That's just great," Shane piped at Rick getting Glenn to go along with him. "Now you're gonna risk three men huh?"

"Four," T-Dog added feeling he should go along since he dropped the key.

"And one woman," Avery spoke feeling everyone look at her. "He was dating my sister. I feel like I owe her one," she muttered as she blushed some.

Huffing again Daryl shook his head, "My day just gets better and better don't it."

Looking towards Daryl, Avery crossed her arms, "You see anyone else here stepping up?"

"That's five," Dale said as he looked at Rick.

"It's not just five," Shane said in response to that. "You're puttin every single one of us at risk. Just know that," he said before pointing right at Rick. "Come on you saw that walker. It was here. It was in camp. They're movin out of the cities. They come back we need every able body we got. We need em here, we need em to protect camp."

Rick listened to Shane and he got what he was saying. He understood where his friend was coming from but that still didn't change his mind. "It seems to me what you need here are more guns," he nodded his head before locking eyes with Shane.

"Right," Glenn spoke up as he remembered saving Rick. Rick had dropped a bag of guns in the street. "The guns."

"What guns?" Shane asked confused by Glenn's comments to Rick's words.

"Six shotguns, two high powered rifles over a dozen handguns," Rick answered. "I cleaned out the cage back at the station before I left. I dropped the bag in Atlanta when I got swarmed. It's just sittin there on the street waitin to be picked up."

Shane sighed as he let Rick talk, "Ammo?"

"Seven hundred rounds," Rick answered as he shrugged. "Assorted."

Lori who had noticed Shane change some in his demeanor after knowing about the guns and ammo spoke up again, "You went through hell to find us. You just got here and you're gonna turn around and leave?"

Avery turned to look at Rick's wife and child when she heard Carl speak up saying he didn't want Rick to go. She felt for the child but she could understand some of the reasons why Rick wanted to go back. She could understand T-Dog volunteering to and she herself had her own reasons. Everyone but Glenn who was being dragged along had their reasons.

Turning away from the scene before she could see more she headed closer to the RV stopping when she saw Zac standing at it and glaring at her.

"So that's why you asked about Atlanta?" Zac asked when Avery was close enough. "You asked so you could volunteer yourself on a death trip?"

Avery nodded her head, "I'm doing it for Jessica," she said though her words and reasons were part of the truth. She was also doing this for Daryl. "You and Jessica have both been out. Now it's my turn," she muttered as she pushed past him. He couldn't change her mind.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zac stood by the stopped truck awhile later. The group going into Atlanta was getting ready to leave. Rick was off making some deal with Dale and Daryl was standing in the back of the truck watching everything. Looking to Avery who stood beside him he heaved a sigh, "I can't change your mind?" he asked her as he raised an eyebrow.

Avery shook her head before giving Zac a small smile, "No," she answered as she looked at him. "I'll be fine Zac. Glenn knows his way and Daryl's good with his crossbow," she nodded remembering how well he had used it while hunting. "He's the best I know with a crossbow."

Zac just sighed again before pulling Avery into the hug. It was during that hug he took a gun from the pocket of his jeans and slipped it into her back pocket, "In case of an emergency," he told her as he squeezed her tighter hoping there was no emergency she needed to use that in.

Pulling away as Daryl honked the horn and said for them to go Avery gave Zac another smile. "I'll be fine," she nodded before getting in the truck. Sitting down she stayed quite as she watched Shane hand five bullets to Rick which she found ironic. Five bullets and five people.

After that she watched as Rick went to the passenger side and got in beside Glenn who was gonna be driving the truck which meant she was left alone in the back with Daryl and T-Dog. It wasn't her most ideal place to be but maybe she could keep them from killing each other or well keep Daryl from killing the other man.

Closing the back of the truck Daryl moved going to sit down beside Avery, "Why you comin little girl?" he asked as he looked at her. "You're just gonna be a liability and no one has time to take care of you and I swear if you get hurt I ain't savin your ass even if my brother does like your sister."

Rolling her eyes at his words Avery shook her head, "I don't expect you to save me," she told Daryl. "But I'm coming because Merle's your brother," she answered as she reached out to touch Daryl's hand. It was a move that made the man flinch and she raised an eyebrow though she didn't question him on it. She knew what it was like to be scared by people's touches sometimes.

"And what does him being my brother have to do with anything?" Daryl asked as he scooted away from Avery some.

At his question Avery went silent as she looked away from him. She hadn't mean to reveal that as the main reason for her going but she had. She had used Daryl's own words when he tried to justify how he was with Merle. He was Daryl's brother. He was Daryl's brother and she had hated seeing the man all torn up at his brother being gone. She just wanted to see him happy and reunited with the asshole.

At Avery's silence Daryl turned to look at T-Dog, "He better be okay. That's my only word on the matter."

"I told you the geeks can't get at him," T-Dog said feeling and sounding a bit frustrated. "Only thing that's gonna get through that door is us."

Glenn who had been driving parked the truck before turning it off, "We walk from here," he said knowing the train tracks was as far as he wanted to drive in.

Standing up Avery followed behind T-Dog as he went to open the back of the truck and got out. Getting out as well she walked to the front staying in the middle of the group for now.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kate sat down at the water with a few of the women as she did clothes. It was the usual wash day and for once she was kind of glad to be out here doing the work. It got her away from Zac who was now worrying about Avery's safety. She got Zac worrying she really did but Avery was a Hanson and well Zac had proved to her by coming back yesterday that Hanson's could survive tough situations.

Looking up she caught sight of Shane and Carl in the water. She wasn't sure what they were doing but from the laughter it was clear they were having fun.

"I'm beginning to question the division of labor here," Jacqui spoke as she shook her head at the scene of Carl and Shane playing in the water. "Can someone explain to me how the women wound up doing all the Hattie McDaniel work?"

Kate laughed at Jacqui's words, "The world ended didn't you get the memo?" she asked playfully.

Carol looked over towards her car where Ed stood watching her, "It's just the way it is," she spoke as she looked over at Jacqui quickly.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Running as they made it to the end of the train tracks and stood under a bridge Avery tried to catch her breath feeling proud that she had been able to keep up with the men. Watching as Glenn opened a hole in the fence she stepped through it after Rick and Daryl.

"Merle first or guns?" Rick asked as he turned to face the others watching as T-Dog and Glenn both came through the fence as well.

"Merle we ain't even having this conversation," Daryl answered as he walked around Rick.

Rick looked at Daryl glaring slightly, "We are," he said before turning to Glenn as they started to walk again. "You know the geography, it's your call."

"Merle's closest, the guns would mean doubling back. Merle first," Glenn nodded his words coming out labored from all the running they were doing.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kate turned her head as she heard Carol speak up again after a long while of silence. The woman had admitted to missing her Maytag and Kate had to agree. She kind of missed hers as well.

"I miss my Benz," Andrea added in as she looked up after having to think of her answer for a bit.

Kate chuckled some, "I miss my coffeemaker with that cool drip filter and built in grinder," she spoke knowing that she also missed drinking coffee period. She was starting to crave coffee even if right now coffee wouldn't be that great for her.

"My computer," Amy added in as she pouted some. "And texting."

Looking up at that Andrea thought of one more thing, "I miss my vibrator."

Kate who had blushed at Andrea's comment about her vibrator was even more shocked when Carol agreed with Andrea that she too missed her own vibrator. It was a comment that then made the others chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Ed asked as he walked closer to the women as he saw them laughing. He didn't understand why they were laughing when they should be working, especially Carol.

"Just swappin horror stories Ed," Kate answered as she turned to look at Carol's husband. Seeing the man walk even closer she chewed on her lip. She hated that man worse than Merle.

"Problem Ed?" Andrea asked as she too kept her eye on Carol's husband.

"None that concerns you," Ed replied harshly as he looked over at Andrea. "You oughta to focus on your work," he told Carol once Andrea looked away. "This ain't no comedy club."

It was after Ed's words that everyone went silent and Kate rolled her eyes before looking away from the man and getting back to the business of washing the clothes. Now she was beginning to second guess thinking being down here was a good thing.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Walking through the department store Avery stayed in between Glenn and Daryl and just behind Rick. Watching as Rick put his hand up she slowed down some before seeing him turn around to point out a walker he had noticed that was just wandering around. She was glad it was just one.

Seeing him move in closer slowly she moved as well trying to stay as silent as possible and she stood up some more when she watched as Daryl got closer to the walker, aiming his crossbow right at it. She couldn't help though to be amused when he called it one ugly skank before firing the arrow right at the walker. An arrow that hit it's target right in the head.

Once the walker fell she followed Rick over to where Daryl was pulling the arrow out of the walker's skull which made her crinkle her face in disgust.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finishing up washing her clothes Kate was putting her stuff in the basket when she turned to see Andrea looking at Ed again. Turning away from the blonde Kate was dreading seeing what ever was about to happen.

"Ed tell you what," Andrea spoke as she stood from where she sat, walking to Carol's husband. "You don't like how your laundries done you are welcome to pitch in and do it yourself," she offered before throwing one of his wet shirts at him. When Ed threw it back harshly she let out a gasp as it hit her neck.

"Ain't my job missy," Ed told the dumb blonde bitch his tone still staying harsh.

Andrea could hear Amy telling her not to say anything else but she didn't listen, "What is your job Ed?" she asked the man as she walked a bit closer. "Sitting on your ass smoking cigarettes?"

"Well it sure as hell ain't listening to some uppity smart mouth bitch," Ed lashed out as he walked a bit closer to Andrea. "Tell ya what. Come on," he muttered out to Carol. "Let's go."

Kate looked up from where she sat seeing Carol stand up as Andrea continued to badger Ed. Standing up as well she picked up her basket watching as Andrea tried to stop Carol from leaving with Ed. That was an action that made Ed threaten Andrea. Saying he would knock her on her ass regardless of her being some college educated coos.

It was those words that made Kate angry enough to stick around and see what happened next and it was a scene she figured wouldn't be pretty and she was right because the minute Andrea stepped in again she felt her mouth drop open as Ed threw a punch which started a bit of a tizzy with him and a few of the other women though Kate dropped her basket as she watched Shane come and grab Ed away.

Walking to where Amy was with Carol she put her arms around Carol as she watched Shane beat Ed up. Shane was just going to town on Ed's face and while she thought Ed deserved it she did think Shane was taking things a little too far but then again maybe he was letting out his pent up frustrations with Rick being gone out on Ed's face.

Once Shane had finally let up and walked away Kate frowned as Carol pulled away from her and Amy and made her way over to the man, apologizing to her husband for what had happened.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Walking up the stairs of the department store Avery sighed. This was the most she had worked out in a long time and she was sure she'd feel it tomorrow. Coming to a stop when they reached the doors she moved out of the way so T-Dog could use the bolt cutters and open the door.

Once the door had been opened she followed Daryl and T-Dog out coming to a stop when she found the roof empty of Merle or well part of him. There where Merle should have been was his hand laying on the roof.

"Noo," Daryl cried out as he paced back and forth. "No."

Frowning at Daryl's reaction Avery stayed frozen in place. At that moment she wanted to reach out and comfort Daryl but she knew there was nothing she could do.


	19. So Fucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "We are so fucked."

Radioactive Chapter Nineteen

Jessica sighed to herself as she sat under the awning of the RV. Zoe was talking to her but she hated to admit she wasn't really listening to a word her sister was saying. Her mind kept going back to the group that was in Atlanta. "Do you think they'll find Merle?" she asked her baby sister as she turned to look at her.

"Avery's with them," Zoe smiled having faith that Avery could find him. "She'll find Merle for you," she nodded as she smiled more.

"And Zac was supposed to keep him safe for me and like how well that went," Jessica muttered as she rolled her eyes. She knew it was wrong but she was still pissed that Zac had let her down. "Zac should be the one out there not Avery."

Making a face Zoe shook her head, "Zac should be here with Kate. We need him at camp. He's the best we have with a gun besides Officer Walsh," she said knowing that if anything happened like she had heard about this morning they would be safe with her brother and Shane here.

"Oh Zoe you are really naive," Jessica said knowing even being good with guns wasn't gonna get them out of every situation. "I guess it's to be expected though. You are twelve and you don't know any better," she laughed before reaching over for Zoe's hand. "Always stay that way and don't let this new world ruin you."

Zoe shook her head, "I won't let it ruin me," she promised as she locked eyes with Jessica before squeezing her older sister's hand. "I love you Jessie and I'm never gonna leave you or lose being naive."

Jessica grinned a part of her wanting to believe Zoe's words. That Zoe would never leave her. She hated losing people and it seemed she just kept losing people.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Avery who stayed frozen in place watched as T-Dog and Rick both moved closer to Daryl who was still freaking out over Merle's hand. It was still hurting her to watch this and a part of her was now dreading having to go back to camp and telling Jessica this new information. This would destroy her sister.

Daryl who heard Rick and T-Dog approaching him turned around, holding his crossbow level with the man who had dropped the key to his brothers handcuffs though the moment he did he froze when he felt Rick put a gun to his head.

"I won't hesitate. I don't care if every walker in the city hears it," Rick said after moments of tense silence. He was hoping he wouldn't have to shoot but he would if Daryl made him.

At Rick's words Daryl closed his eyes a few times blinking back tears. Dropping the crossbow down he also dropped his head slightly. It was then that Rick moved the gun away from him. "You got a doo rag or somethin?" he asked as he looked at T-Dog. When the black man reached into his pocket and took a rag out he proceeded to walk over to Merle's hand.

"I guess the uh the saw blade was too dull for the handcuffs," Daryl spoke as he bent down and put the hand in the rag. As he picked the hand up he just made a face as he looked at it. "Ain't that a bitch," he spoke more to himself than the others.

Making a face when Daryl walked closer to Glenn once he had Merle's hand all wrapped up Avery looked away as Daryl put the hand in the backpack Glenn was wearing on his back.

"He must have used a tourniquet. Maybe his belt," Daryl continued to talk as he looked down at the blood stain on the roof. "Be much more blood if he didn't," he said as he started to follow the trail of blood. He could soon hear the others following behind him.

Avery shook her head as she followed behind Glenn staying close to him as they walked inside of another building. It was just like the asshole to lead them on a goose chase. A chase that she wasn't surprised Daryl was taking. He'd find his brother no matter the costs. Hell she'd probably do the same if it was one of her brothers or sisters too but Avery wasn't sure Merle was worth this at all.

Staying behind Glenn she followed him into what looked like offices. It was then that Rick and Glenn split from Daryl for a few seconds as they checked the place out and the moment they rounded a corner she nearly jumped as she heard a thud and watched as a walker fell to the ground. So far though there was still no sign of Merle.

"He had enough in him to take out these two son of a bitches," Daryl said as he lead the way into the main offices spotting two dead walkers laying on the ground. "One handed. Toughest asshole I ever met, my brother. Give him a hammer and he'd crap out nails."

"Any man could pass out from blood loss," Rick told Daryl as he walked around him some taking in the scene as well. "No matter how tough he is."  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zac who had been talking to Isaac happened to look up briefly making a face when he saw Amy and Andrea. He knew they had been out fishing and he had to admit when he saw the catch they came back with he was kind of jealous. It was way more than he had caught when he went fishing.

"Oh baby will you look at that," Isaac spoke up feeling giddy at the site. "Check it out," he smiled as he stood up and took the fish from Andrea when she handed it to him. "Ladies because of you my children will eat tonight," he smiled happily. "Thank you."

Zac just glared at Isaac's obvious praise over the sisters. That could have been him a few days ago if only he had caught more fish.

"Thank Dale," Andrea said as she looked at Isaac. "It's his canoe and gear."

Carl who had been sitting beside his mom felt his eyes widen, "Mom look at all the fish," he said sounding excited. "Wow," he muttered as he reached out to touch them.

"Yeah wow," Lori agreed as she eyed the fish. "Where did you two learn do that?"

Amy smiled as she looked over at the catch she and Andrea had gotten, "Our dad."

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Carl asked as he looked at Andrea and Amy.

"Sure," Amy answered as she gave the boy a smile. "We'll teach you all about nail knots and stuff. If that's okay?" she asked looking over at Lori.

Lori just shook her head, "You won't catch me arguing.

"Hey Dale," Andrea called out when she saw the old man coming towards them."When's the last time you oiled those line reels? They are a disgrace."

Zac was half expecting Dale to sound happy but the moment he looked at the old man's face he knew he was anything but and the words out of his mouth made Zac's heart beat just a bit faster. He didn't want to alarm the group but he said they may have a bit of a problem.

After he spoke those words Zac followed the man's eye site where he saw a figure that looked just a bit like Jim, hung over and digging away at the ground.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Avery kept looking at the ground bellow her as they continued walking in and out of buildings following the blood trail from where Merle had cut his hand off. She half wanted to tell Daryl that maybe they'd never find the man and they should just go for those guns now but that wasn't her call to make nor did she want to have to make that call anyway.

It was when Daryl called out Merle's name again that she watched Rick move beside him warning him that they weren't alone here.

"Screw that," Daryl muttered as he made a face. "He could be bleeding out. You said so yourself," he reminded the cop before walking farther and spotting tiny flames coming from a stove that had been left on. A stove that also had slight blood stains on it and Merle's belt.

"What's that burnt stuff?" Avery asked as she watched Rick move closer as well picking up something that had burnt stuff on it.

Examining it Rick never once looked up, "Skin," he answered. "He cauterized the stump."

After hearing Rick's answer Avery looked over at Glenn who looked about like she figured she looked. Like he was going to lose the contents of his stomach.

"Told you he was tough," Daryl said to Rick as he tried to smile some. "Nobody can kill Merle but Merle."

Rick shook his head, "Don't take that on faith. He's lost a lot of blood."

"Yeah," Daryl spoke after looking around some more and then walking away. "Didn't stop him from bustin out of this death trap."

Avery who followed behind them turned to look at Glenn as he spoke wondering why Merle would even leave the building.

"Why wouldn't he?" Daryl asked as he surveyed the window. "He's out there alone as far as he knows. Doing what he's got to do. Surviving," he finished as he walked away from the others.

"You call that survivin?" T-Dog asked sounding incredulous. "Just wanderin out in the streets maybe passin out. What are his odds out there?"

Daryl glared at the man's question, "No worse than being handcuffed and left to rot by you sorry pricks," he spat out eying Glenn and T-Dog before turning to Rick. "You couldn't kill him. I ain't so worried about some dumb dead bastard."

"What about a thousand dumb dead bastards? Different story?" Rick asked as he locked eyes with Daryl.

"Why don't you take a tally?" Daryl asked his tone coming off bitter. "Do what you want. I'm gonna go get him."

Watching as Daryl started to leave Avery chewed her lip as Rick reached out to stop him pushing him back some. An action that caused Daryl to get angry.

"I don't blame you. He's family I get that," Rick spoke. "I went through hell to find mine. I know exactly how you feel. He can't get far with that injury. We could help each other. A few blocks around but only if we keep a level head."

Swallowing Daryl nodded, "I can do that," he spoke giving in for the time being.

"Only if we get those guns first," T-Dog spoke up as he crossed his arms. "I'm not strollin the streets of Atlanta with just my good intentions."

Avery shrugged slightly knowing she kind of felt the same way. She wasn't sure she wanted to walk out there alone without some form of safety.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zac looked down at the grass as he followed a few of the group members up to where Jim was digging. Feeling someone grab his hand he smiled when he turned to see Kate had came up as well followed by Ezra. He was sure Kate must have gotten Taylor's consent first. Even though Taylor was doing better he still didn't seem to like Ezra out of his sight much.

Coming to a stop eventually he pulled Kate closer to him watching as she held Ezra at her side.

"Hey Jim," Shane spoke trying to get the man's attention. "Jim why don't ya hold up alright? Just give a second here, please," he said once the man looked at him.

"What do you want?" Jim asked as he held onto his shovel. He could see a crowd had gathered behind Shane.

Shane shrugged, "We're all just a little concerned man. That's all," he answered trying to keep things rational.

"Dale's said you've been out here for hours," Zac spoke up from where he stood behind Shane.

Jim looked at Zac not seeing his point, "So?" he asked sounding confused.

"So why you diggin?" Shane asked Jim in response to his own question. "What you heading to China?" he asked giving a slight laugh.

Jim laughed but turned away from the group some, "What does it matter? I'm not hurtin anyone," he said before he bent down to start digging again.

"Yeah except maybe yourself," Dale reasoned. "It's a hundred degrees today. You can't keep this up."

"Sure I can," Jim huffed out in response to Dale. All the while he kept digging. "Watch me."

Lori walked to where Dale was her arms crossed over her chest, "Jim they're not gonna say it so I will. You're scaring people. You're scaring my son and Taylor's too along with Carol's daughter."

Turning to look at Lori, Jim sighed, "They got nothin to be scared of," he said honestly. "I mean what the hell people. I'm out here by myself. Why don't ya'll just go and leave me the hell alone."

"We think that you need to take a break," Shane spoke again as he moved a bit closer to Jim. "Why don't you go get yourself in the shade. Maybe some food. I'll tell you what maybe in a little bit I'll come out here. I'll help you myself. Just tell me what it's about. Why don't ya just go ahead and give me that shovel?"

"Or what?" Jim asked aggravated as he put the shovel in the ground but held onto it.

Shane shook his head, "There is no or what. I am asking you. I'm coming to you and I'm asking you please," he said trying to sound sincere. "I don't wanna have to take it from you."

"And if I don't then what?" Jim asked another question as he kept his eyes on Shane. "Then you gonna beat my face in like Ed Peletier aren't you?" When Shane looked down guilty Jim continued. "Ya'll seen his face huh? What's left of it," he yelled out before leaning towards Shane. "See now that's what happens when someone crosses you," he said honestly as he watched Shane's face turn serious and cold.

"That was different Jim," Shane told the man trying to stay calm even if he was getting angry.

Kate shook her head as she listened to this conversation, "You weren't there," she spoke up defending Shane. "Ed was out of control. He was hurting his wife."

"That is their marriage. That is not his," Jim said as he pointed towards Shane. "He is not judge and jury. Who voted you king boss huh?" he spat.

Shane shook his head at Jim's words, "I'm not here to argue with you alright. Just give me the shovel okay," he said as he walked towards Jim trying to get the shovel.

Zac watched as Shane went towards Jim to get the shovel. The minute he saw Jim push Shane he backed away from the group some bringing Kate and Ezra with him. "I think we should go," Zac spoke to Kate as he watched Jim try to hit Shane with the shovel before Shane tackled him.

Nodding her head at her husband's words Kate took Ezra's hand and headed back to camp hearing her husband following after her.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sitting in on a desk in the offices the group now occupied Avery looked over at Rick as he talked to Glenn. Glenn wanted to go out there alone to get the guns. A fact that Avery thought was stupid. Apparently so did Rick because he told Glenn he wasn't doing it alone.

"Even I think it's a bad idea and I don't even like you much," Daryl said as he looked over at Glenn.

Glenn sighed as he looked up from where he sat on the floor, "It's a good idea. Okay if you just hear me out," he said as he watched Rick bend down to his level. "If we go out there in a group we're slow, drawing attention. If I'm alone I can move fast," Glenn nodded having faith in his own abilities. "Look," he spoke as he reached out putting a paper holder down on the map drawn on the floor. "That's the tank," he said referring to the tank he had helped Rick get out of when he saved him. "Five blocks from where we are now. That's the bag of guns," he added putting up a crumpled piece of paper not far from the paper holder. "Here's the alley I dragged you too," he nodded pointing to where he had Rick run too after he had saved him. "That's where Daryl, Avery and I will go," he told Rick as he eyed him.

"Why me?" Daryl asked as he leaned against the desk Avery was sitting on.

"Your crossbow is quieter than his gun," Glenn answered as he shrugged. Grabbing another item he put it on the map. "While Daryl and Avery wait here in the alley I'll run up the street, grab the bag."

"But you've got us elsewhere?" Rick asked referring to himself and T-Dog.

"You and T-Dog, right," Glenn nodded as he reached for another item. "You'll be in this alley here."

Looking down at the eraser Glenn had put down Rick raised his eyebrow, "Two blocks away? Why?"

"I may not be able to come back the same way," Glenn answered honestly. "Walkers may cut me off. If that happens I won't go back to Daryl and Avery. I'll go forward instead. All the way up around to that alley where you guys are. Which ever direction I go I got you in both places to cover me. Afterwards we'll all meet back here."

"Hey kid," Daryl said as he eyed Glenn. "What did you do before all this?"

"Delivered pizzas," Glenn shrugged not sure why he was asking. "Why?"  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Getting off the ladder they had been climbing down Avery looked up watching as Glenn and Daryl finished coming down as well. Biting her lip she moved aside so she could let Glenn lead the way to the fence at the end of the alley. She hated to admit it but right now she was nervous.

Hiding behind a trash can once Glenn stopped there she watched as Daryl got his crossbow ready.

"You got some balls for a China man," Daryl spoke as he watched Glenn.

Glenn rolled his eyes at Daryl's words, "I'm Korean," he corrected him.

"Whatever," Daryl replied watching as Glenn left the trash cans and heading out of the fence.

Avery took a deep breath as she watched Glenn leave. All she could do now was pray he came back. Hearing footsteps from where she was hiding she turned to see Daryl who was turning to look as well. Seeing him standing up she followed him stopping when she saw a boy who couldn't be out of his teens yet in the alleyway with them.

When the guy told Daryl not to shoot him she backed away from the confrontation not wanting to be too close if things got physical. Hearing the guy start yelling in another language she swallowed hard. She wished Glenn would hurry up and get back soon because things were starting to escalate as the guy hollered again in another language. Not even answering Daryl's question about if they had seen Merle.

Letting out a scream as she saw Daryl hit the guy she shook her head, "Calm down Daryl," she yelled out, right as she saw two more guys come running through the fence.

Seeing one of the men kick Daryl off the teen she frowned feeling trapped right now. It was only when she saw Glenn come back that she felt just a bit relieved but not much. Grabbing onto his arm quickly as he started to run away she heard the two men say that was it, that was the bag. When they said take it she screamed louder as she felt one of the men grab her from behind and pull her away from Glenn.

When she was put down she watched as they beat Glenn and the moment she heard one of them yelp in pain she bent down to see if Glenn was alright. An action she wished she hadn't done because the moment she did she felt arms around her as one of the men carried her to a car that had just pulled up.

Opening her mouth to scream she felt a hand come down over it and groaned helplessly as she was pushed into the back of the car. The only upside was that Glenn too was put in the same car with her.

Looking at Glenn as the car sped away from the alley where she could hear Daryl hollering she frowned, "We're fucked," she muttered out feeling terrified at this predicament she was in. "We are so fucked."


	20. Catch Me Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "You think Merle was Jessica's rock?"

Radioactive Chapter Twenty

Taylor smiled as he watched Ezra play with Sophia and the Morales children. It had been a bit since Shane had his confrontation with Jim and now Jim was tied to a tree not far from the tents. Taylor had missed the confrontation but he had heard all about it thanks to Zac.

"Maybe Jim is just losing his mind," Taylor voiced as he shrugged his arms. "You know I almost lost mine those first few days," he frowned as he thought about it.

"But it's been almost a month now Tay," Zac reasoned as he turned his head to where Taylor was looking. Ezra was off having fun and just being a typical child. Something he always should have been. "I think it's a little late for the crazy card."

Looking away from his son Taylor sighed, "I don't. Everyone deals with loss differently and sometimes though I know I am better thanks to my dream from Natalie, I feel like I could snap if I lost anyone...if I lost my son," he said honestly. "Ezra's my rock right now and to be honest I can't see how our sister is getting by without hers."

"You think Merle was Jessica's rock?" Zac asked feeling rather perplexed by that idea. Merle was a horrible man and Jessica was too good for him. She deserved to find someone better. Someone like Glenn, he was a nice guy.

Nodding his head Taylor shrugged again, "He helped her in ways no one else could so yeah I do think that he was her rock."

"I think you are wrong," Zac said before standing up. "But he did help her. That doesn't make him her rock though," he nodded as he walked towards the tour bus. Kate had went in there earlier saying she was tired and he wanted to check on her.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After speaking to Glenn, Avery stayed silent until they pulled up at some brick structure looking thing. Seeing the unknown men get out she watched as two came back to get her and Glenn and she closed her eyes as she was grabbed from behind, "Our group will kill you," she spoke to the man as she was lead inside of the building. She was doing her best not to be scared of him touching her but like Merle grabbing her it was bringing back awful memories.

"Avery shut up," Glenn hissed to her as he looked back trying to keep his calm. He was sure if she kept talking they'd just wind up in even worse of a situation. "Just shut up," he told her as they were brought to an empty room. A room that that almost looked like one you'd see in a medical place but there was no way this building was medical.

"Your friend shootin our boy in the ass," Jorge grumbled as Felipe followed him inside the room the arrow still in his ass. He had asked one of the others to get G so they could fill him in on the situation. That the guns and Miguel had been left behind while they had taken two hostages.

Avery made a face, "He deserved it and you'll get worse once our friends show up," she nodded as she eyed the man talking.

Jorge eyed the girl and he pushed her down in a chair, "Too bad we probably have more men than they do and they'll be the ones who get the shit end of the stick," he said right as the door opened and he watched G walk in the room.

Guillermo walked into the room as he took in the scene in front of him. The two hostages standing in one corner and Jorge and Felipe in the other. Felipe with an arrow still in his ass. "You couldn't take that thing out?" he asked as he walked over and pulled the arrow out. "What happened?" he asked as he eyed Jorge.

"We went to get the guns," Jorge answered as he sighed. "We were ambushed by their group," he said as he pointed to the corner. "The boy's been silent but the girl is mouthy and keeps saying the rest of their group is gonna come. They probably will. They have Miguel."

Guillermo closed his eyes as he listened to the details, "And just how bad is this group?" he asked his tone almost sarcastic. They had people to protect. They didn't need this shit.

"Girl says they'll make us pay," Jorge answered again looking down.

Felipe finally turned around and sighed, "It's not like we are actually keeping them prisoner," he said as he looked at the two. "I mean we aren't like that," he said as he shook his head. "We aren't that mean."

"You're right we aren't," Guillermo said as he nodded. "But if the group shows up we have to make it seem like we are. Only way we will get the guns and help us protect ourselves more."

Avery who had been listening moved closer to the men, "Why do you guys need the guns?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "Why do you need them bad enough that you'd lie about us being prisoners here?"

"If you want to know the answer to that go look around," Guillermo told the girl as he turned to look at her. "You aren't a prisoner here. You are free to roam around."

Hearing the guy speak to her Avery blushed some but turned to Glenn, "You're coming with me," she told him as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the room they were in. Once they were out of the room she let go of his wrist and began to walk around, her eyes wondering into the rooms they passed seeing mainly old people. People she knew couldn't defend themselves in times like this.

Turning to look at Glenn she ran a hand through her hair, "I..I think this place is a nursing home," she said knowing it made sense now why the room they had been brought too first looked like it belonged in a hospital.

Glenn nodded agreeing with her, "And if our group shows up this place is screwed," Glenn said as he came to a stop outside one of the rooms. "But you don't think they will show up do you?" he asked under his breath. "I heard you in the car saying we were screwed."

"I had to lie to them. I didn't want them to know they could kill us if they wanted too," Avery shrugged. "But if Daryl has his way I doubt they'll come. They'll finish finding Merle and do something with the Miguel kid and leave us behind," she said as she looked down remembering him telling her if she got hurt he wouldn't save her.

Glenn just leaned against the wall hoping that Avery was right, "Figures my luck would have me getting stuck with the wrong Hanson chick," he said as he ran a hand down his cheeks. "I have a crush on Jessica and I have to get stuck with you. The girl who has no hope. At least your sister would have hope of us getting out of here."

Avery whipped her head up when she heard Glenn had a crush on his sister, "You...Jessica," she muttered not even able to make complete sentences. "I never expected that," she said as she laughed some. "But correction Jessica would have no hope either. Seeing Merle's hand would have made her lose any hope she had. You may have a crush on her but she is in like with the asshole Dixon brother."

"Don't remind me," Glenn whispered as he rolled his eyes. He knew Jessica liked Merle and to Jessica he would only ever be a friend. A friend whom she had taken a run into Atlanta with. A friend who was just a nice guy. He'd never be Merle Dixon or ever be able to help her in the ways Merle had.

Avery sighed but before she could say anything she watched as a few men obviously from this gang of people walked over to her and Glenn. When they put duct tape on Glenn's mouth she looked at them confused but before she could protest they were soon putting duct tape on her mouth and binding her hands.

Closing her eyes she felt them lead her somewhere and she sighed. So much for not being prisoners. It seemed like the fools had went back on their words and now she and Glenn were prisoners. Opening her eyes she tried to push out thoughts of these men touching her and holding her against her will. She had no good memories of times like this and she could feel her heartbeat quicken as she started to remember some of those times but she couldn't let herself get lost in those thoughts instead she tried to think of anything to help with them. The only thing coming to mind was the face of the man she had the most quarrels with besides Merle. She was thinking of Daryl as she tried to remain in control of her emotions.

When they got to the top of a roof Avery looked around. She could faintly hear voices though she couldn't tell what they were saying nor who they even were though a part of her had suspicions. Suspicions that she hoped she was right on even if they did prove her initial theories wrong.

Looking over at Glenn who was being held beside her she could see a much more relaxed feeling on his face. He too must have known who the voices probably belonged too. That they may be getting saved from this place soon. Hearing the voices getting louder she could hear that guy, Felipe. He was confirming her thoughts when he said to someone that one of the dudes was the guy who had shot him with an arrow.

Their group including Daryl had come to save her and Glenn and Avery felt slightly relieved by that. She was relieved they hadn't just left them and a part of her was relieved that Daryl was still with them.

When she heard G holler at someone she made a face as she was pushed close to the front of the roof along with Glenn who was now acting more scared. When they got to the edge she looked down seeing Daryl and Rick with some the dude from the alley. With Miguel.

Not spotting T-Dog she looked around finally seeing him on a roof not far away with a rifle pointed down to where G and more of his gang stood in front of Rick and Daryl. Apparently whatever they were discussing wasn't going well and as she was being held over towards the edge of the roof she felt fear for her life even as she looked at Daryl down below. Seeing his face couldn't calm her nerves now.

Listening intently she heard G telling Rick he had two options, to come back with Miguel and his bag of guns and everyone could walk or Rick could come back locked and loaded and see which side spilled more blood. It was after that she felt the man holding her lead her away and she watched as the same was done with Glenn. Avery again now couldn't help but be nervous and unsure of what option Rick would choose.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Avery wasn't sure how much time passed after they were brought inside to them being unbound but they had been and before she could even question Glenn on the show he had put on she watched as he was carted off by one of the senior's an older female woman and she couldn't help but laugh.

Following behind him she came to a stop when they came into a room that looked almost like a dining area that was full of more older patients of what used to be this nursing home. When they stopped in front of an old man Avery sighed, "What do you think Rick will do?" she asked Glenn wanting his opinion.

"He'll give the guns up," Glenn nodded as he looked at Avery. "At least I hope so because those guys seemed pretty serious about spilling blood if it came to it."

Avery chewed her lip knowing Glenn had a point. They had seemed serious when it came to spilling blood and she was sure if they did everyone here would be at risk. The walkers would hear the gunfire and they'd come swarming in which would only make things worse. She really hoped Glenn was right and that Rick chose to give up the guns at least some of them anyway.

Turning away from Glenn as the older man's breathing got labored she made a face. "I think he is having an asthma attack," she spoke not sure if anyone would hear her though it was after she said that, that she watched the old woman who had lead Glenn here leave the room.

Walking away from the man having an asthma attack she sat down at one of the tables and ran a hand through her hair. If she had known the day would come to this she probably wouldn't have agreed to come. She would have stayed back at camp. It was safer there and at least she didn't have to worry about maybe dying or even being kidnapped in the first place.

Looking up when she saw people coming in the room she felt herself relax as she saw the woman come back followed by Felipe and eventually Rick, Daryl and T-Dog followed behind as well along with a few of the men from G's gang. Smiling she stood up and walked to where Glenn was,seeing Felipe and the old woman come to a stop in front of the man having an asthma attack.

"What the hell is this?" Rick asked as he turned to Glenn feeling confused.

"Asthma attack," Glenn answered as he turned to face Rick. He was sure the concern he had for the old man was written on his face. "Couldn't get his breath all of a sudden."

T-Dog just made a face as he listened to Glenn, "We thought you were being eaten by dogs," he snapped at both Glenn and Avery.

At those words both Glenn and Avery turned to look at three small dogs sitting in a dog bed. They were small enough they could probably fit in someone's purse.

Avery just laughed at the thought watching as Rick asked to have a word with G. When they walked away she walked over to the dogs and bent down petting one. "Aren't you just the cutest thing?" she asked it as it barked at her in reply.

"Actually I think it has some competition for being cute," Miguel smirked as he walked up beside the girl and bent down. "I'm Miguel," he offered holding his hand out to her.

Making a face at the guy Avery shook her head, "And I'm not interested," she muttered before rolling her eyes. "But my name's Avery."

Miguel felt himself blush at Avery's rejection of him, "Of course you aren't interested you're probably dating the redneck hick with a crossbow," he nodded turning his head to see the man giving him a look. "He threatened to cut my foot off if one hair on your head was even out of place."

Pausing at Miguel's words Avery made another face. This one out of shock at Miguel's words. Daryl had threatened this guy over her safety. The same man who had said he wouldn't save her ass if she got hurt had threatened someone in case she had been hurt.

Avery shook her head finally, "We aren't dating. You must have just misheard him."

"I didn't mishear him," Miguel spoke as he heard the officer speak up calling the others to leave the room with him. "You know you could stay here with us," he smirked trying to flirt again. It had been forever since he'd seen another female his age and he was a typical guy.

Shaking her head again Avery stood up, "Sorry but no," she told him as she followed behind the rest of her group out of the main room and into another room. It was when she came to a stop that she heard Rick ask G about the rest of his crew.

"The Vatos trickle in, check on their parents, grandparents. They see how things are and most decide to stay," Guillermo nodded at Rick's question. "It's a good thing too we need the muscle. The people we've encountered since things fell apart, the worse kind," he spoke eying Rick the whole time. "Plunderers. The kind that take by force."

Rick shook his head at G's words, "That's not who we are," he stated wanting the man to know his group wasn't like that.

"How was I to know," Guillermo said to Rick's statement. "My people got attacked and you show up with Miguel hostage. Appearances," he nodded as he leaned against a desk.

"Guess the world changed," T-Dog added from where he was sitting listening to the conversation.

Guillermo shook his head, "No, it's the same as it ever was. The weak get taken so we do what we can here. The Vatos work on those cars, talk about getting the old people up out of the city but most can't even get to the bathroom by theirselves so that's just a dream. Still it keeps the crew busy," he said as he looked up towards Rick still. "And that's worth something so we bar the windows and bolted all the doors shut except for one entrance. The Vatos they go out, scavenge what they can to keep us going. We watch the perimeter night and day and we wait. The people here they all look to me now. I don't even know why," he shrugged as he still didn't break eye contact.

"Because they can," Rick said finally breaking his silence. Looking away from G's gaze Rick looked at the rifle in his hand before handing it over to the man. Once he had taken it he bent over to where the bag with guns was laying and opened it. He had to leave some of the guns here with them. It was the least he could do.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Catching her breath as they walked under the bridge heading to where the truck they had used to get to Atlanta was Avery was starting to second guess her decision of not staying at the nursing home. At least then she wouldn't be walking in the hot sun on her way to a truck. At least she wouldn't have to see Jessica become more unglued when she learned about Merle.

"Admit it," Glenn spoke as he looked at Rick who was now wearing his sheriff's hat. Something he had stopped to pick up when he grabbed the bag of guns. "You only came back to Atlanta for the hat."

Rick chuckled at Glenn's words. "Don't tell anybody."

"You've given away half our guns and ammo," Daryl spat after listening to Rick and Glenn talk.

"Not nearly half," Rick said as he looked at the man who was coming up beside him.

Daryl just shook his head, "For what? The old farts gonna die momentarily anyhow. Seriously how long you think they got?"

Avery rolled her eyes at Daryl's comment but she kept her mouth shut.

"How long do any of us got?" Rick asked after they rounded the end of the bus they were walking along side. Coming to a stop he made a face when he saw the truck was gone from where they had parked it.

"Oh my god," Glenn muttered as he took in the site.

"Where the hell is our van?" Daryl asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Avery shook her head, "We left it right there. Who would take it?" she asked as she sighed to herself. Today was just a really shitty day.

"Merle," Rick answered his tone coming out cold. This was something Merle Dixon would do.

Daryl looked down at Rick's words knowing the man was right. His brother would do this. "He's gonna be taking some vengeance back to camp," he muttered as he looked at Rick.

Avery rolled her eyes, "Then we better start walking and hope we get there before he does," she spoke as she pushed past the men and headed off watching as Glenn caught up to her and got in front of her to lead the way.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Taylor smiled to himself as he sat outside the tour bus with Ezra. Ezra was playing in the dirt and acting like a normal child would. He was glad that his son seemed to be adjusting to life without his siblings or his mom. He was glad that Ezra had seemed to adjust better than he had.

"Daddy," Ezra said as he looked up at his dad. "Once I am gone can you promise me you won't miss me too much?" he asked innocently as he raised an eyebrow.

Making a face at his son's comment Taylor shook his head, "I'm not gonna have to miss you silly," he laughed as he reached out to ruffle Ezra's hair.

Ezra grumbled as he made a face, "But you might," he said sounding serious. "I mean Penny,River and Viggo are all gone. I could leave you too."

Taylor shook his head again, "You aren't going to leave me," he said his tone too becoming serious. He didn't even want to think of Ezra leaving him. Just the thought of losing the one person he was living for was enough to make his heartbreak. He didn't want that and he prayed that his dream from Natalie was a sign that he wouldn't.

Hearing his dad's tone get serious Ezra nodded before looking back down at the dirt, "Can I stay on the bus during the fish fry tonight?" he asked hoping his dad would say yes. "I don't really like fish and there is still a can of spaghetti o's left."

"Of course you can," Taylor said feeling himself relax again, glad that Ezra had dropped the subject.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kate smiled as she sat beside Zac at the fish fry that night. It was dark out and she figured the others should have been back from Atlanta now but of course she didn't mention her worries. Everyone else seemed to be having fun and that was all that mattered.

"Where is Zoe at?" Kate asked as she turned to Jessica seeing the younger Hanson sister missing.

After getting some fish on her plate Jessica turned to look at Kate, "Asleep in Merle's tent. She was tired and since Ezra and Mac both decided to stay on the bus I told her she could sleep in the tent."

Kate nodded but didn't say anything else. Instead she turned to look at Morales as he spoke to Dale.

"I've got to ask you man," Morales started as he looked across the fire at the older man. "It's been driving me crazy."

Dale made a face feeling confused, "What?"

"That watch," Morales said as he pointed to the watch on Dale's wrist.

"What's wrong with my watch?" Dale asked before looking down at the watch he wore on his wrist.

"I see you," Morales chuckled in between bites, "every day at the same time winding that thing like a village priest saying mass."

Nikki nodded her head, "I've wondered this myself," she spoke after swallowing the food in her mouth.

Dale shrugged, "I'm missing the point," he said honestly as he looked at the people around him.

"Unless I've misread the signs the world seems to have come to an end," Nikki spoke again as she turned to look at Dale. "At least hit a speed bump for a good long while."

"But there's you every day winding that stupid watch," Morales added in again.

Dale just smiled as he leaned back in his chair, "Time is important to keep track isn't it? The days at least," he said before turning to Andrea. "Don't you think Andrea?"

Andrea just made a face as Dale whispered for her to back him up.

When Andrea didn't speak up Dale just shook his head but kept smiling, "I like what the father said to the son when he gave him a watch that had been handed down through generations. He said I give you a mausoleum of all hope and desire which will fit your individual needs no better than it did mine or my father's before me. I give it to you not that you may remember time but that you may forget it, for a moment now and then and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it."

"You are so weird," Amy spoke up breaking the silence that had gathered after Dale's words.

Dale laughed and turned to look at Amy, "Not me it's Faulkner. William Faulkner. Maybe my bad paraphrasing."

Amy just rolled her eyes but stood up.

"Where are you going?" Andrea asked as she looked up at her sister.

Amy made a face feeling herself blush, "I have to pee, geez you try to be discreet around here."

Kate couldn't help but laugh at that, "I think I have to go to the bathroom too," she whispered to Zac as she put her plate down and stood up heading towards the tour bus. The baby it seemed was already sitting on her bladder and deciding to show just how much of a Hanson it was.

Getting on the tour bus she smiled seeing Mac and Ezra sitting on the couch. Mac was reading a book to his nephew which warmed her heart. Smiling more when Ezra looked up at her she headed to the bathroom and shut the door.

It was after she used the bathroom and was in the process of washing her hands that she heard a commotion outside. Screaming and what sounded like gunshots.

Feeling her heartbeat faster Kate opened the bathroom door seeing the front of the bus open and Mac and Ezra both missing. Spotting one of Zac's guns laying on the counter she picked it up. She knew he had one on him and the other was with Avery.

Walking closer to the door she got off the bus and stopped in her tracks. There not far from the entrance was Mac with Ezra cradled in his arms. It was apparent that Ezra had been bit in the neck and the walker who had done it was laying beside both of them dead on the ground from what looked like Mac beating it with his shoes which looked dirty.

Mac frowned as he looked up at Kate hearing more chaos coming from behind the RV, "We went to go see what the commotion was," he chocked out as he shook his head. "That dead fucker just came out of nowhere," he frowned as he looked back down at Ezra who was now no longer struggling to breath. Ezra was dead.

Kate nodded and bent down moving closer to Mac. She could tell Ezra was gone and she knew they'd have to put him down. Moving the gun in her hand up to the boy's temple she sighed and closed her eyes. Counting to three she pulled the trigger and then opened her eyes.

Feeling tears in them she stood up to see Taylor standing behind Mac his face one of horror and shock.

"Y..you killed my son," Taylor spat as he walked closer to Kate. "You killed him," he yelled before falling down beside Mac and taking his son's body from his brother. "How could you?" he asked as he looked his son over. He had came here after the walker's started invading the camp. He had wanted to check on Ezra and make sure he was safe in the bus but no he had seen Kate shooting him.

Kate shook her head as she wiped at the tears going down her cheek, "I had no choice Tay," she whispered as she looked down at him. "He was already dead. He got bit and he was dead," she spoke as she gave him one last look and headed around to the RV where she heard more commotion and screams and gunshots.

"Kate," Zac called from where he stood still near the fire. He was relieved to see his wife especially after hearing the gunshots from behind the bus.

Stopping when she heard Zac, Kate took in her surroundings. All around her was chaos as walkers where going after people and just a few feet from where she stood now she saw Andrea hoovering over Amy who too had been bitten. Making a face she looked back up at Zac as she heard Shane telling everyone to make it towards the RV even as walkers kept closing in around them.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Avery who had been running with the rest of the group came to a stop as they got closer to camp. Hearing gunshots and screams she made a face and turned to look at Rick when he muttered oh my god. It was the expression on his face that scared her.

Reaching for the gun in her back pocket she held it tight in her hands as the group started to run faster towards the camp. It was when they finally reached it that Avery took in her surroundings. There were walkers all around and the place was like a war zone. Raising the gun in her hand Avery started firing shots as she made her way through camp.

Seeing the walkers drop each time she shoot one she couldn't help but feel proud knowing Zac had taught her well, though her proud feeling soon faded when she fell over a body lying on the ground. Coming to a thump beside it she swallowed hard as she turned her head and she let out a scream as she came face to face with Zoe or what was left of her sister.

It was her scream though that attracted the attention of a walker and before Avery could even get up she felt the weight of the walker fall on top of her and she reached out her hand trying to keep it up and away from her as she screamed more. She really didn't want to die like this. To die beside her sister on the ground of some camp.

Feeling the walker go limp on her body she made a face afraid that it would fall on her but before it could she saw it being lifted off and Daryl was staring down at her.

Making a face at Avery, Daryl just held out his hand to help her up and the moment she took it he sighed, "Saved your ass twice today little girl," he hissed out once she had stood up. "You owe me," he said before walking away from her.

Avery didn't say anything to him, instead she just remained silent. Giving one last final look to Zoe she frowned before following after Daryl towards where everyone else was. The chaos around her had ended and now people were crowded around together facing the RV.

Jessica who was standing in the crowd smiled slightly as she saw Avery and she ran towards her wrapping her arms around her sister, "Amy is dead," she whispered as she hugged Avery close to her, her words coming out as sobs. "Amy got bit and she's dead," she frowned hearing Andrea yelling from the RV.

Hearing her sister's words Avery felt herself start to cry. Zoe and now Amy were gone. Two people who she was close too. As she pulled away she watched as she saw Kate walking away from the RV and coming to the group. It was when Kate reached Zac that she saw her sister-in-law break down telling everyone that Ezra was dead. That he had been a causality of this mess.

"I think you need to catch me again," Avery strangled out as she looked at Jessica feeling herself starting to fall towards the ground, though before she could reach the ground she did feel arms around her though she knew they didn't belong to her sister's. Turning to see who had caught her she saw Daryl and she let herself lean into him as she broke down crying over the losses. Three people who she had cared about were dead. Three people who should still be here.

Closing her eyes Avery couldn't help but feel guilty as well. Guilty because despite the losses she was alive and for the first time in a long time as Daryl held her she felt safe. She felt safe when she really had no reason to feel safe.

Zac turned to look behind him as he heard Avery and he sighed to himself as he let himself hold Kate. Seeing Jim standing near Dale he heard Jim tell Dale he remembered his dream now and why he had dug the holes earlier in the day. At that though Zac just shook his head before rubbing Kate's back. Tonight was the first time a long time he found himself wishing too that Kate wasn't pregnant, especially since they had probably lost the safety of the camp.


	21. Reap What You Sow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Natalie was my friend," she told him calmly as she wiped at her eyes.

Radioactive Chapter Twenty-One

Waking in the tour bus the next morning Kate stretched and moved out of her bunk. A bunk which Zac had somehow fit himself into as well last night and slept beside her the whole night and he was still sleeping so she chose to let him do just that as she crept down the hall and towards the front of the bus. Opening the door she stepped outside and sighed seeing Taylor still sitting outside over Ezra's body.

Looking up as he heard the bus door open Taylor glared seeing Kate coming off, "I don't want to see my child's murderer," he spat at her refusing to believe that Ezra had been dead before hand. He just couldn't have been. Natalie had given him a dream that things would be okay so how could things be far from okay?

"I didn't murder him," Kate told Taylor as she walked over and bent down beside him. "I was kind of hoping last night was all a dream when I woke up this morning but I knew the moment I stepped out here and saw you and him that it wasn't and I wish it was. I wish he hadn't died but he did and he was dead before I shot him Tay. I wouldn't just murder him," she defended as she felt tears come to her eyes. "I had to do what I had to do to keep him from turning."

Taylor shook his head, "Yeah like you had to leave Natalie behind too," he spat knowing his words were cruel but he was angry. "You let her die and now my son is dead because of you."

Feeling tears going down her cheeks Kate looked away from Taylor, "Natalie was my friend," she told him calmly as she wiped at her eyes. "I didn't want to leave her behind but I had too. Ezra was already gone by the time I saw him," she said as she looked back at Taylor. "I didn't want to lose the last piece of Natalie we had left but we have," she said as she tried to get her emotions back in check. "I am hurt that you think I would kill him especially after you helped me the day that Zac was gone to Atlanta. I wouldn't do that to you," she frowned before standing back up. Walking away from him she headed towards the front of the RV.

Watching Kate leave Taylor frowned as he looked down at his son seeing the bite mark on his neck. Even with that he still wanted to blame Kate because the other way he looked at it, it was his fault. He had been the one who let Ezra stay on the bus. He could have just made him come to the fish fry even if he hated fish.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Avery sighed as she sat in front of the RV. Andrea was still hoovering over Amy and Taylor was still over Ezra though unlike Ezra, Amy was still not put down. She could come back at any minute and that thought scared Avery. Looking over at Lori she shook her head, "You should go say something to her," she spoke before standing up and spotting Jessica sitting beside Zoe's remains. Jessica unlike the rest of them hadn't kept vigil over the dead but she had slept in the tent beside Zoe's body saying she had wanted to be near her sister.

Walking towards Jessica she watched as Lori reluctantly went to Andrea. Hopefully to talk some sense into her. Shaking her head at that thought Avery took a deep breath before bending down next to Jessica. "I wish I had got to say goodbye," she spoke as she frowned.

Jessica forced a smile as she reached down to stroke Zoe's hair, "All I said to her was goodnight," she whispered as tears went down her cheek. "I guess maybe that's better than goodbye. I'm starting to hate goodbye's at that moment," she said as she looked over at Avery. "Goodnight doesn't sound as final."

Avery laughed some at Jessica's words but eventually tears came down her own cheeks, "I feel guilty for even going. I feel guilty for being alive while Zoe and Ezra are dead."

"Don't talk like that," Jessica scolded her sister. "You are here for a reason and I'm glad you are here," she said as she smiled again this time it was more genuine. Reaching out she pulled Avery to her, "I am glad you came back and I'm glad you are alive," she nodded as she kissed her sister's forehead.

Smiling at Jessica's words Avery reached up and wiped her cheeks, "How can you be so cheerful?" she asked as she pulled away spotting tears on Jessica's cheek. "I mean Merle's gone and more of our family is dead."

"Merle's gone because of his own stupid self," Jessica nodded knowing what Merle had done. Glenn had filled her in last night after all the chaos. "And our family is dead and while I am sad I don't need to feel so much sadness anymore. I have to keep going so that I can survive. I don't wanna die. I realize that now. I don't want to die or be dead and I don't need an escape from my pain," she said as she shook her head. "I need to feel things and let them progress naturally without letting them consume me like they did when Joe and Mom died."

Avery smiled more as she heard her sister, "Come on," she said as she stood up. "Let's put Zoe in the pile of bodies with the rest of our people to be buried," she said as she picked up one end of Zoe and watched as Jessica eventually stood up picking up the other end.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kate crossed her arms as she stood in front of the main fire pit. Daryl was complaining about how Andrea still hadn't put Amy down. Asking if they were gonna let Andrea hamstring them.

"What do you suggest?" Rick asked Daryl after he said that Amy was a time bomb.

"Take the shot," Daryl said honestly as he stepped closer to Rick. "Clean in the brain from here. Hell I could hit a turkey between the eyes from this distance."

Making a face Kate shook her head, "No," she spoke feeling eyes on her. "For god's sakes let her be," she said as she kept her arms crossed watching as Daryl walked off in a huff after her words. She didn't care that she had made him mad. It was apparent that Andrea needed to grieve in her own way and she'd put Amy down in her own time.

Avery who had finished laying Zoe down in the pile with the rest of their people looked up as she heard Glenn objecting to something. Seeing Daryl and Morales carrying one of their own to the pile for the walker's she made a face.

"Our people go over there," Glenn said as he pointed to the pile where a few of the bodies were lying.

Daryl rolled his eyes as he heard Glenn, "What's the difference they are all infected?"

"Our people go in that row over there," Glenn said again as he stepped closer to Daryl and Morales. He didn't understand what was so hard to comprehend by what he was asking. "We don't burn them!" he yelled as his voice cracked some. "We bury them, understand," he nodded as Daryl just gave him a look. "Our people go in that row over there," he said again pointing to the the row with their people."

Moving out of the way Avery grabbed Jessica's hand and walked over beside Glenn watching as Daryl and Morales carried the man over to where they had Zoe laid down.

"You reap what you sow," Daryl hollered to Glenn. It was words that made Morales object. "Ya'll left my brother for dead. You had this coming!" he yelled louder as he felt his anger boil.

Shaking her head at Daryl's words Avery sighed. She may have felt safe in his arms last night but in this moment she was reminded of why she had thought both Dixon brother's were assholes.

Looking at Glenn she shrugged, "You did the right thing," she nodded as she turned to head to the bus to see how Taylor was doing but before she could she stopped in her tracks as she heard Jacqui yelling about Jim being bit. Turning around she walked in closer to Jim watching as the rest of the people who were outside did the same, well the rest of the people minus Andrea or Taylor.

"Show it to us," Daryl demanded as he held the pick axe in his hand. It was an axe he was using to chop up the walker's and the people who had been bit.

Seeing Jim reach for a shovel in self defense she backed away some watching as Shane went closer. Feeling herself bump into someone she turned to see Zac who looked as worried as everyone else. She hadn't even known Zac was awake yet.

Turning back to face Jim she saw that T-Dog now had a hold of his arms as Daryl lifted his shirt to reveal a bite on his stomach. She could hear him proclaiming he was okay but just how okay could he be? he had been bit after all.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zac shook his head as he walked away from the RV. Everyone was busy figuring out what to do about Jim but to be honest it wasn't Jim he was worried about. It was his brother and he wanted to check on him. Going around to the bus he frowned to himself as he saw Taylor where he had been since last night.

"You know you are going to have to move eventually," Zac said as he bent down beside Taylor. "You need to take him to where the others are so we can put him where he can be buried," he nodded before putting a hand on Taylor's back.

Taylor closed his eyes knowing Zac was right,"If I stay with him it makes it seem less real," he said as he felt his voice crack. "Makes me think he is just sleeping."

Frowning more Zac rubbed Taylor's back. He knew Taylor was hurting, hell after last night he himself was hurting emotionally and questioning everything. "But he isn't asleep," he said as nicely as he could. "He is gone and he was bitten," he said knowing that Taylor was blaming Kate for this.

At Zac's words Taylor kept his eyes closed, "I..I know," he admitted softly. "I know he was bitten and I know he's gone but that doesn't mean I am ready to accept it," he said as he opened his eyes and looked down at his child, his first born son. "C..can you take his body?" he asked as he finally stood up. "I..I can't do it," he frowned feeling like he just wanted to fall apart. "I need some time alone before the burial."

Nodding at Taylor's words Zac leaned down and picked Ezra up, carrying him to where the rest of the bodies for their group was. Looking down he frowned as he spotted Zoe's body as well. He had lost two family members as well as his sense of safety last night. Now he was just scared of losing Kate and he feared for the child she was carrying more than he had before hand.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I say we put a pick axe in his head and the dead girls and be done with it," Daryl spoke to the group that was gathered around trying to decide what to do with Jim.

Shane looked at Daryl raising an eyebrow, "Is that what you'd want if it were you?"

"Yeah," Daryl nodded being serious. "And I'd thank you while you did it."

"I hate to say it and I never thought I would but maybe Daryl's right," Dale added knowing what some of Daryl said made sense.

Avery shook her head, "Jim's not a monster Dale," she said defending the man who now sat against the end of the RV.

"Nor he is some rabid dog," Rick chimed in as he looked down at the ground. Hearing Dale speak again Rick shook his head. "He is a sick man. A sick man. We go down that road and where do we draw the line?"

"Line?" Daryl asked sounding perplexed. "The line is pretty clear. Zero tolerance for walkers, or the to be."

Rick sighed as he looked around him at the people, "What if we can get him help? I heard the CDC was working on a cure."

"I heard that too," Shane piped in at Rick's words. "I heard a lot of things before the world went to hell."

Kate shook her head as she listened to the men talk. She wasn't sure going to the CDC was the right thing. Looking over at Jessica she watched the blonde just roll her eyes before heading off towards Merle's tent.

"What if the CDC is still up and running?" Rick asked as he looked at Shane.

Shane shook his head, "Man that is a stretch right there," he said not even sure he could think of that.

Putting his hands on his hips Rick kept looking at Shane, "Why? If there's any government left, any structure at all they protect the CDC at all costs wouldn't they. I think it's our best shot. Shelter, protection, rescue."

Feeling agitated at Rick's words Shane sighed, "Okay Rick you want those things, I do too okay," he said as he pointed to himself. "Now if they exist they are at the army base in Fort Benning."

"That's a hundred miles in the opposite direction," Kate spoke up finally as she eyed Shane.

"That is right," Shane said as he looked at Kate. "But it is away from the hot zone. Now if that place is operational it would be heavily armed. We'd be safe there."

"The military were on the front lines at this thing. They got over run," Rick spoke again not understanding why Shane couldn't see his option was best. "We've all seen that they got over run. The CDC is our best choice and Jim's only chance."

Daryl who had looked back at Jim turned back to the group, "You go lookin for aspirin. Do what you need to do," he said before running towards Jim with the pick axe. "Somebody needs to have some balls and take care of this damn problem!" he yelled as he raised the pick axe the closer he got.

Avery watched the scene fold out after Daryl took off running. Rick soon followed suit holding a gun to Daryl's head again telling him they didn't kill the living. She couldn't help but chuckle to herself when Daryl called him on the fact that he had a gun to his head again.

Staying silent she watched as Shane agreed with Rick telling Daryl to drop the axe and leave. When he did she kept her eye on the man as he walked off. Shaking her head she went to go after Jessica who had went towards the tents.

Kate watched as Avery walked off and she too walked off, sitting down on a seat that had came out of one of the cars. Seeing Zac coming out from behind the tour buses carrying Ezra's body she ran a hand through her hair. It pained her to see the site but she was glad someone had finally gotten through to Taylor.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Taylor again took a deep breath as he walked off the bus some time later. He had, had time alone to himself. Time in which he had cried and confessed that he felt like dying. Time in which he had realized he had been harsh to Kate. Time in which he knew that once the opportunity came he'd find a way to die so he could be with his family again.

Going towards the main camp he spied Kate sitting on a seat next to Carol with Dale beside it and Zac behind it. Walking towards them he put on his best face as he reached them. He knew now would be the perfect time to apologize to Kate but he didn't. Instead he turned to see what they were staring at.

Stopping when he did he frowned seeing Andrea laying over what was her dead sister. He hadn't even known that Amy had died but he couldn't help feeling sorry for Andrea. She had lost the last person she had left too. Staying frozen in his place he watched as Amy started to move and eventually open her eyes. It was when the girl opened her eyes that he looked back to alert the others but he saw Carol nudging Kate and also motioning for Lori who wasn't too far off.

Closing his eyes as Amy started to sit up he wasn't sure he could watch Andrea let herself get bitten. He wasn't sure if he was ready to see that again after seeing it with his own son when this stuff first happened. Feeling himself jump though as he heard a gunshot he opened his eyes to see Amy laying on the ground dead. Andrea had put her down before her sister could do any harm.

Falling to the ground again he had to blink a few times to fight off tears. If he was being honest with himself he was glad that Kate had put Ezra down before he could become one of those things and it took this moment for him to realize that.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sometime later Avery walked up the hill to where Jim had apparently dug graves yesterday. Graves that would now house the bodies of the people they had lost. As she got there she heard Daryl who had gotten there before everyone else thanks to him driving the truck with most of the dead bodies in it say that he thought this was a mistake. That they should be burning the bodies instead.

Shaking her head she came to a stop behind him as he continued to complain blaming it all on Glenn getting all emotional that had changed the plans on burning the bodies.

Rick glared some as he looked to Daryl after Daryl finished his rant off saying that the people didn't know who was in charge or what the rules were. "The are no rules," he said as he finished putting dirt on one of the graves.

"Well that's a problem," Lori spoke after her husband had told Daryl there were no rules. "We haven't had one minute to hold onto anything of our old selves. We need time to mourn and we need to bury our dead. It's what people do."

Avery watched as Lori walked away after saying that and she sighed walking a bit closer to Daryl, "She has a point," she scolded the man. "Stop thinking of things your way," she hissed before moving away from him watching as he turned to face her and glaring though he didn't say anything which just made her shiver slightly.

Seeing Jessica make it to the graves she walked over to her sister. Laying her head on Jessica's arm she watched as the bodies in the truck were put into the ground. The last body to be put down was Amy's. Something that Andrea was insisting to do on her own even as Dale offered to help.

It was a site that hurt Avery to watch because of the own loss of her baby sister but she could say she was at least handling that death better than Andrea who in a way was acting like Taylor though she was glad that Taylor hadn't put Ezra's body into the grave. She was glad that Taylor had opted to stand between Nikki and Isaac and not move.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Making it back to camp once the burial was over Kate looked at Zac as he came to a stop outside the RV. Rick and Lori had walked in not long ago more than likely to check on Jim. Biting her lip she raised an eyebrow looking at her husband expectantly. It was obvious he had something he wanted to say.

Zac blushed when Kate gave him that look she always did when she knew he was going to say something. Running a hand through his hair he looked at her hoping she didn't kill him for what he was about to say. "I..I wish you weren't pregnant now," he confessed feeling slightly guilty. "I mean we lost the camp and I know what the outside world is like. It's no place for a baby."

Nodding at Zac's words Kate moved closer to her husband, "And now I am okay with being pregnant," she told him as she laughed a sarcastic laugh. "It's funny how our roles are reversed," she said as she shrugged.

"How can you be okay with it now?" Zac asked her figuring last night would be something that had made her belief that not wanting this baby had been the right one.

Kate shrugged again as she looked down, "I just knew I was okay with it when I put Ezra down," she said knowing that sounded weird. "I had the strength to do that and I know I have the strength to raise this baby in a world like this," she said as she looked up at Zac. "Anyway we may go somewhere safe soon. Rick wants to go to the CDC and Shane wants to try Fort Benning. I think we should stick with whatever decision is made. Stick with this group. It's gotten us this far."

Hearing Kate's words Zac looked down now. He hadn't been so sure about staying with the group now that the camp had fallen. He half wanted to just take his siblings and leave but if Kate wanted to stay and stick out whatever plan they went with then he'd stay for her.

"If you want to stay then we will stay," Zac nodded as he looked up again and gave her a smile. "I'll stay for you."

Kate smiled at Zac's words and she leaned in pecking his lips briefly, "Then we are staying," she said to him knowing she felt safer with a group of people besides just Zac or even just Zac and his family. At least with some of them they had a few extra hands on deck.


	22. Staying or Going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "You are really judging me for who I slept with?"

Radioactive Chapter Twenty-Two

Jessica chewed her lip as she sat around the fire pit. Rick had called a meeting supposedly to tell everyone what the next move would be. Jessica had to admit she wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She half wanted to stay but there seemed to be tension between Shane and Rick that she didn't like. She was beginning to learn that she hated tension and she was questioning now why she had even went with Merle. That had caused a lot.

"I've uh..I've been thinkin about Rick's plan," Shane stated as he walked over to where what was left of their group was sitting. "Now look there are no guarantees either way, I'll be the first one to admit that. I've known this man a long time. I trust his instincts. I say the most important thing here is we need to stay together so for those of you that agree we leave first thing in the morning, okay," he said as he looked around at the group.

After Shane spoke a silence seemed to surround everyone and Jessica looked over at all of her family. Zac and Kate seemed to nod at each other in agreement. Apparently it seemed to her they had already made a silent agreement before this meeting to do something and she guessed this solidified whatever that was.

Seeing Isaac and Nikki she saw them looking down as if they were unsure and Mac well he looked just as unsure as them. Avery on the other hand kept eying Daryl and Jessica figured she'd stay just for him whether she'd admit it or not and Taylor well he just seemed to still look so lost and like he had no hope.

Standing from her chair she slipped off and headed towards Merle's tent. When she got there she went inside and sat down on the sleeping bag that used to be his. Hearing someone come inside not long after her she half expected it be Daryl but it wasn't. It seemed he was doing a good job at avoiding this tent since last night. He had slept in the truck that Jessica knew once belonged to Merle.

"So what are you going to do Avie?" Jessica asked as she eyed her sister who came to sit down next to her.

Avery shrugged, "I'll probably stay," she confessed as she looked down. "It's easier and I'm afraid out there I won't make it on my own."

"And out there doesn't have Daryl," Jessica laughed as she nudged her sister in the side. "I saw the way you kept looking at him after Shane talked."

Blushing Avery shook her head, "No I am not just staying because of Daryl," she defended as she shook her head. "What are you doing though? Staying and going to the CDC or leaving and trying to make it on your own?"

Jessica laughed again as she chewed on her lip briefly, "Staying even if I don't like the tension brewing between Shane and Rick," she said as she shook her head.

Avery smiled when she heard Jessica say she was staying, "I'm sure the tension is just because Shane has lost his woman now," she spoke as she remembered the night on top of the RV with Shane. Having sex with him after he had literally death stared Rick and Lori's tent. It was something she regretted even if it had made her feel alive. It was something she never wanted anyone else to know about.

"Yeah well Shane needs to stop being a jackass and get over it," Jessica muttered. "Anyway it's not like he is that hot. I don't see why any woman would want to sleep with him."

Again Avery felt herself blush as she looked away from her sister, "Yeah well I'm sure the same could be said about Merle," she muttered not meaning to get offensive but she felt that way after Jessica's words, mainly because she had slept with Shane herself.

Jessica was about to ask Avery why she was getting all defensive when it hit her and she just shook her head. "No.." she said as she felt her mouth drop open. "You and Shane?" she asked as she still shook her head not sure how she felt about Avery having sex with Shane.

Avery nodded her head, "Once the night Rick came back. I was going back to the tour bus to change into my pajamas."

"And you did a lot more than change into your pajamas," Jessica said as she shook her head. "I don't know what to say," she admitted honestly as she looked at her sister. "I mean Jeremy I could understand because you were young and naive but Shane...I mean you like Daryl."

"You are really judging me for who I slept with?" Avery asked Jessica as she locked eyes with her sister. "And I don't like Daryl," she corrected her sister even if she was starting to think that maybe there was something deeper there especially after last night and how she had felt in his arms.

Jessica shook her head again this time at Avery's denial of liking Daryl, "Lie to yourself but I know. I'm your sister and I can read between the lines."

"And you're reading wrong," Avery nodded as she stood up and turned to leave the tent. Making it to the flap she turned to face Jessica, "I'm glad you are staying though and I don't think I'll be the only one," she smiled as she stepped out of the tent and headed to the tour bus. Avery was sure that Glenn too would be happy that Jessica had decided to stick around.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nikki looked at Isaac as they made their way back to the tour bus. It was dark now and each of them were holding a sleeping child. "So are we staying or going?" she stopped midway to the bus and asked him. "I mean Miranda and Morales are leaving and heading to Birmingham. We always said if we lost the safety here we'd try and head for Florida and see if we could find my family."

Stopping in his tracks Isaac turned to face Nikki, "We did say that," he confirmed as he looked down at her. "And I think we should do what we said," he told her knowing the decision had been made for him the night the camp got attacked. "The CDC or Fort Benning could be pipe dreams and I feel we need to try on our own just like Morales and Miranda."

Smiling at Isaac's words Nikki felt relieved that she and her husband were on the same page, "How are we going to tell the others?" she asked knowing his family would have objections.

"We tell them tomorrow morning," Isaac nodded to her as he turned away and headed inside the bus. Going to the back he put Everett down into a bunk and watched as Nikki slowly laid Monroe down beside Everett. Shutting the curtain he headed to the bunk he shared with his wife. Slipping inside he waited until Nikki was beside him before pulling her close.

Nikki rested her head on Isaac's arm and she closed her eyes taking a deep breath, "I love you Isaac and I'm glad that I still have you and the boys. I'm glad that we're also on the same page about this."

Isaac rubbed Nikki's back knowing he felt the same way, "I love you as well and I'm glad for the same things," he whispered knowing he could be just like Taylor. He could have lost everyone that mattered to him and were his reasons for being here.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Standing around the next morning as everyone packed things up or finished packing things up Zac sighed to himself. He wasn't sure if he had made the right choice to go along with what Kate wanted and stay with the group but he wasn't going to dispute it.

Turning when he heard Shane ask everyone to listen up he looked at the man and crossed his arms.

"Everyone with the cb's we're gonna be on channel forty. Let's keep the chatter down okay," Shane spoke as he eyed the people gathered around. "Now you got a problem, don't have a cb, can't get a signal, anything at all you are gonna hit your horn one time. That will stop the caravan. Any questions?"

"We're uh..we're not going," Morales spoke up feeling all eyes on him.

Miranda held her two children to her as she felt the eyes on her and her husband, "We have family in Birmingham. We wanna be with our people."

Zac looked at them and crossed his arms over his chest. It was when Isaac spoke up though that his attention was raised even more.

"Nikki and I are leaving as well," Isaac added in as he looked at his wife. "She has family in Florida that we are going to try and find."

After Isaac spoke Zac shook his head as he walked over to Isaac. Uncrossing his arms he grabbed his older brother and pulled him away from the group as Shane talked to Nikki, Miranda and Morales.

"What the hell are you thinking, leaving like that?" Zac asked under his breath. He knew he shouldn't be mad at Isaac for leaving since that had been his first thought but he was.

"I'm thinking of what's best for my family," Isaac told Zac as he chewed on his lip. He hadn't expected people to take this nicely.

Zac shook his head, "And this is best?" he asked his tone staying bitter. "Leaving without any protection and how do you plan to get to Florida. We had chosen to leave the bus here," he said knowing that had been decided over breakfast this morning.

"I was kind of hoping you'd give us a gun and let us use the bus," Isaac admitted as he locked eyes with Zac.

Staring at Isaac for what seemed like forever Zac finally sighed deciding to give Isaac what he wanted. Leading the way towards the bus he felt Isaac fresh on his heels. It was after giving his brother a gun and the keys to the bus that everything seemed to fly by and Zac eventually watched as the others from their family and the camp came to bid goodbye to the Morales family and to Isaac and Nikki.

After bidding them goodbye himself he slipped his arm around Kate and headed to the church van that they had decided to ride in with T-Dog and Andrea. Mac and Taylor were riding in the RV with Glenn, Dale, Jacqui and Jim who was still sick and getting worse from his bite Avery and Jessica had opted to ride in the truck with Daryl or more like Jessica had and she had forced Avery to go along with her.

Getting in the van Zac turned to Kate watching as she shut the door behind her and then sat down beside him as T-Dog got to the front. Pulling Kate towards him he laid his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes as he heard the van start and soon pull away. He felt sad that they were leaving the camp and he felt sad that they were again losing family even if it hadn't been through death. He knew he'd never see his brother again. The odds were against Isaac and Nikki and their kids out there alone.

"They'll be fine," Kate reassured Zac knowing he was worrying. She could read it on his face the moment he laid his head on her shoulder. "They have each other and they'll be okay," she spoke as she smiled though it was bittersweet. In a way she knew that at least if harm did come to Isaac and Nikki they had each other and their kids. "Isaac's a Hanson he'll do fine out there."  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Avery rolled her eyes as she stood outside of the RV sometime later. They had driven god knew how long but had to stop because of the RV. The front was smoking and she wasn't even sure they had what it took to fix the RV.

"I told you we'd never get far on that hose," Dale said as he watched Rick stand up after examining the problem. "I needed the one from the cube."

Rick put his hand on his hips as he looked at Dale, "Can you jerry rig it?"

"That's all it's been so far is more duct tape than hose," Dale shrugged at Rick's suggestion. "And I'm out of duct tape."

Turning when Shane talked Avery heard him saying he had spotted something up ahead through the binoculars he had been using to look through. He had just finished speaking when Jacqui came running off the bus telling them things were getting bad with Jim.

It was after that, that T-Dog and Shane opted to go see what was ahead while Rick held things down here. Watching Rick go onto the RV Avery ran a hand through her hair as she went to the ground and sat down beside Kate.

"How are you feeling?" Avery asked as she raised an eyebrow. "I mean with the baby and all?"

Kate smiled at Avery's words, "I'm feeling okay minus the nausea all the time. Not throwing up much just feel the need too," she joked. "And the baby has started to sit on my bladder some."

Laughing at Kate's words Avery looked down at the grass, "It will be the only niece or nephew I have now," she said sadly as she took in the reality of the situation. "I mean with Isaac and Nikki gone," she whispered not wanting to believe they could die out there.

"Hopefully a niece. I've always wanted a girl," Kate said honestly as she rested a hand on her stomach. She still wasn't showing yet but in a month or so she figured she'd probably start. "I've always dreamed of having a girl with my hair and Zac's smile and eyes."

Avery laughed more at Kate's last statement, "God help us if the kid gets Zac's personality."

"What would be so wrong in that?" Zac asked as he came and sat down beside Kate hearing the last thing that Avery said.

Before Avery could respond though she watched as Shane and T-Dog came back and Rick also came out of the RV. Looking at Rick she raised an eyebrow as the man said that Jim wanted to be left here on the side of the road.

"And he's lucid?" Kate asked as she raised an eyebrow and stood up from the grass.

Rick looked down, "He seems to be. I would say yes," he sighed not wanting to accept the fact that Jim wanted to be left behind.

"Back in the camp when I said Daryl might be right and you shut me down you misunderstood," Dale said as he shook his head and looked at Rick. "I would never go along with callously killing a man but I was just gonna suggest that we ask Jim what he wants and I think we have an answer."

"We just leave him here?" Shane asked sounding perplexed by that idea. "Take off. Man I am not sure I can live with that."

"It's not your call," Lori said as she looked at Shane. "Either one of you," she added in knowing Rick had to feel the same way.

At Lori's words Avery looked down and chewed on her lip. Shane and Rick had both went inside probably to help Jim out of the RV. Staying silent she looked up when she saw the two officers return helping Jim walk. Standing up she followed behind them as they lead Jim to a tree where eventually everyone said their goodbyes and they were able to get back on the road after the RV had been fixed.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jessica who sat closest to the window in the truck Daryl drove looked over a smile crossing her face as she saw Avery had fallen asleep her head somehow leaned over on the redneck's shoulder. "Surprised you haven't moved her head yet," she stated as she eyed Daryl.

Daryl turned to look at Jessica briefly before looking at Avery's head on his shoulder, "Afraid if I move her head she'll wake up and start talkin," he said as he looked back out at the road ahead of them. "It's easier if she's asleep cause it's silent."

"If you say so," Jessica muttered under her breath as she turned to look out the window again. "I swear you and her are both so stubborn. It's obvious she likes you but she won't tell you because she has her issues thanks to our dad and you I don't know what your problem is but you are just as stubborn as she is," she sighed to herself.

Rolling his eyes as he listened to Jessica talk Daryl refused to even admit that Jessica was right and admit that he liked Avery or even entertain the idea that she liked him. No one had ever liked him at least no one that knew how to show it properly not even Merle.

"Yeah well dad's are known for messin kids up," Daryl muttered his breath as he thought of his own dad who was part of the reason he was like he was.

At Daryl's comment Jessica turned to look at Daryl but she didn't say anything instead she just nodded and went back to looking out the window. She let the silence fill the truck at least until they arrived at their destination. When Daryl had parked the truck she woke Avery up and then slipped out of the car. She didn't want to say anything but from the looks of this place it was a pipe dream to even come here.

There were dead bodies every where and the stench of dead corpses had attracted flies and well to be honest it was making her stomach turn. She almost felt sorry for Kate having to traverse through this mess.

Holding her nose Jessica kept her thoughts to herself and followed Rick and the rest of the group as they walked away from the cars, having to head around the dead bodies and the buzzing flies everywhere. The closer they got she swore the bodies increased and her hopes of this place being their safe place were fading.

When they made it to a set of doors in the back Jessica watched as Rick and Shane tried them and got nothing.

"There's nobody here," T-Dog said as he spoke up letting his thoughts be known.

Rick turned to look at the man, "Then why are these shutters down?" he asked referring to the shuttered doors.

Hearing Daryl yell out walkers Jessica turned feeling panic as she saw some walkers heading towards them. The threat of that was now making Carl and Sophia freak out. Backing closer towards the doors she watched as Daryl shoot an arrow at one and hit the target.

"I'm scared," she finally mused as she turned to see Taylor beside her.

Taylor stayed looking ahead as he smiled, "I'm not," he told her knowing that now could be when he died. Now could be when he joined his family. All he had to do was wait to get bit.

Jessica just gave Taylor a look before turning as Daryl snapped that Rick had made the wrong call about the CDC and Shane tried to calm the situation though he also told Rick it was a dead end. Something it seemed Rick didn't want to believe as he kept trying to get in despite protests from the others in the group. Protests that Jessica wished Rick would listen too. It was getting dark and soon it'd be worse out here than what it was.

It was only when everyone started to head back to the cars after Shane suggested they do so that Rick yelled out the camera moved. A comment that made everyone stop in their tracks. Jessica shook her head as she turned to look at the man. It was clear he had imagined it and before she could say that herself she heard the same words come from Dale's mouth.

"It moved," Rick said honestly as he walked closer to the shuttered doors. When he made it he heard Shane beside him trying to dispel what he had saw but he knew in his gut he had seen it move.

Shaking her head more Jessica watched as Rick made a plea to the camera saying he knew someone was in there. His plea even made her frown because it was apparent just how crazy and off his rocker he was at this moment and she eventually turned her back on him wanting to just get to the comfort of the truck.

Before she could even take a few steps though she turned back towards the doors when she heard them open and she froze in her spot as she shielded her eyes from the bright light that was coming from the building. It seemed that Rick had been right after all. There had been someone here and maybe this place could be their shelter in the end.


	23. When You Ain't Talkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Why do I keep losing everyone I love?"

Radioactive Chapter Twenty-Three

Zac stood on the pavement in shock as the doors lifted open and a light filtered out. He like everyone else had thought Rick had made the wrong choice once they got here and there seemed to be no sign of help but he guessed after all that Rick was right. That maybe the CDC was a viable option. Maybe there would be hope here for them and Kate and their baby would be safe again now. Maybe he could stop being scared of her being pregnant.

Going inside with the rest of the group Zac looked around not seeing anyone at first but when he heard a gun cock not to far from them,he turned seeing a blonde man holding a gun on them.

"Anyone infected?" Edwin Jenner asked as he looked at the group of people he had let in. A group he knew he probably shouldn't have let in but the cop. His words had gotten to him and he knew he just couldn't let them stay out there forever.

"One of our group was," Rick answered as he too held his own gun on the man in front of them. "He didn't make it."

Hearing the answer Edwin walked closer to them and lowered his gun some. "Why are you here? What do you want?"

"A chance," Rick answered again being honest and stating the reason for why they had came here.

"That's asking an awful lot these days," Edwin stated knowing a chance in these times was something big to come by.

Shrugging at those words Rick sighed, "I know."

"You all submit to a blood test, that's the price of admission," Edwin told them as he took a few more steps closer to the group.

Rick nodded, "We can do that."

Putting his gun down the rest of the way Edwin sighed, "You got stuff to bring in you do it now. Once this door closes it stays closed," he said as he pointed to the door they had just came in through.

Looking at Kate, Zac headed outside to grab their bags soon he was followed by the others as they too headed outside to grab stuff they had left behind.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Running back inside after getting her stuff out of the bed of Daryl's truck Avery stopped to catch her breath once she got inside. Once she had she watched as Dale and T-Dog shut the doors behind everyone. Now they were all locked inside a building that she hoped was safe.

"Vi seal the main entrance," Edwin spoke into a box on the wall. "Kill the power up here."

"Rick Grimes," Rick said as he looked at the blonde man who had saved them all. A man he knew didn't have to but he had.

Looking at the man Edwin kept his face neutral, "Doctor Edwin Jenner," he said introducing himself to the cop.

After the introductions Avery followed the man whose name she now knew was Edwin as he lead them onto an elevator. Getting in she closed her eyes as the others started to get on. It was packed and it was then she realized she could possibly be a bit claustrophobic.

Feeling a hand on her back Avery opened her eyes and looked over seeing Daryl beside her. Raising an eyebrow she looked down to see that it was his hand on her back and she felt herself blush at that realization though the contact from him helped to calm her down. Again he was making her feel safe at a time when she needed it.

"Doctor's always go around packing heat like that?" Daryl asked the man who stood at the front of the elevator. He could feel Avery's eyes on him and he needed a distraction. He needed to forget that he was touching her and that she had realized it too.

Edwin turned to face the man who had asked him that question, "Oh there were plenty of them left laying around I familiarized myself," he shrugged as he then looked at the rest of the people in the group. "Though you look harmless enough," he nodded before turning to the little boy. "Except you. I'll have to keep my eye on you."

Carl looked up at the man as he smiled some. He had found the man's words amusing.

Hearing the elevator doors open Avery looked towards them and eventually stepped off when she could. Following behind the group she held her bag to her and stayed silent.

"Are we underground?" Carol asked as she followed behind Edwin.

Edwind turned to look at the woman, "You claustrophobic?" he asked her curiously.

"A little," Carol admitted as she made a face.

"Try not to think about it," Edwin told her as he turned away from her finally. Staying silent after that he lead the group into the main center. "Vi bring up the lights in the big room," he spoke watching as the lights came on. Going farther inside he sighed, "Welcome to zone five," he said to the group behind him.

Rick followed behind Edwin seeing that it was empty in this room. Hell it was empty through out this whole place. "Where is everybody? The other doctors, the staff?"

"I'm it," Edwin said as he came to a stop in the center of the room. "There's just me here."

Kate made a face at the man's answer. "What about the person you were speaking with?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow. "Vi?"

"Vi can you say hello to our guests?" Edwin asked as he looked up towards the ceiling. "Tell them welcome."

"Hello guests. Welcome," a voice answered.

Looking up Avery crinkled her forehead. It was a computer generated voice. There was no actual Vi.

"I'm all that's left," Edwin stated again as he looked at the group seeing realization on some of their faces. "I'm sorry."  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sitting down in a chair after having her blood taken Kate held her stomach feeling a bit nausea's. It had been awhile since she ate and she figured the loss of a bit of blood and no food was affecting her and the baby.

"You okay?" Zac asked as he sat down beside Kate. "You look a bit pale."

Kate laughed slightly as she nodded her head, "I think I just need to eat and I'll be fine," she said giving Zac a smile before turning her attention to where Doctor Jenner was still taking people's blood.

"What's the point?" Andrea asked the doctor after he finished taking her blood. "If we were all infected we'd be running a fever."

Edwin sighed at the woman's question, "I've already broken every rule in the book letting you in here, let me just at least be thorough."

At his words Andrea rolled her eyes but stood up quickly soon losing her balance some.

"You okay?" Edwin asked as he watched Andrea almost fall but being caught by Jacqui.

"She hasn't eaten in days. None of us have," Jacqui answered as she looked at Edwin.

It was after that Kate watched as the doctor's face softened and he stood up telling the group to follow him. Standing from her chair she reached out for Zac's hand and followed the doctor as he walked them down a set of hallways until they reached a room that had a table and chairs and other stuff.

"This was the employee break room. We still have food and even alcohol here," Edwin said as he looked at the group. "Everyone here is free to help themselves."

Smiling at those words Kate dropped Zac's hand and headed to go find something to eat. Grabbing a few things she then went back to the table where some people already were. Sitting down she felt the doctor eye her as she turned down Dale's offer on wine. "I'm pregnant," she fessed up before taking a bite to eat as the others came back and soon the table got full and people started talking and laughing, heck even Taylor seemed to be having fun which she hadn't seen from him since Ezra's death.

"In Italy children have a little bit of wine these days," Dale said to Lori as he handed her a glass of wine. "And in France."

Lori just laughed as she shook her head, her hand going to cover Carl's glass so Dale couldn't pour wine in there. "Well when Carl is in Italy or France he can have some then."

"What's it gonna hurt, come on," Rick prodded trying to get Lori to loosen up some. "Come on," he said again as he locked eyes with Lori. Seeing his wife eventually move her hand away Rick watched as Dale poured Carl a little bit of wine.

Picking his glass up after Dale poured him some wine Carl took a drink and then made a face, "Ewww," he muttered as he put the glass back down.

"That's my boy," Lori smiled as she picked up his cup and poured the remaining wine into her cup.

Kate laughed at that exchange and turned to look at Zac who was sipping on his own wine, "We are never letting this baby even take a sip," she whispered keeping her tone serious.

Zac just gave Kate a shrug before picking up his glass again, "If you say so," he said after swallowing the drink in his mouth.

"Just stick to soda pop there bud," Shane told Carl from where he sat across the table.

Daryl piped in at Shane's words, "Not you Glenn."

Glenn who was holding a bottle of wine looked up confused, "What?"

"Drink it little man I wanna see how red your face can get," Daryl smirked before laughing loudly.

Rick looked at Edwin and made a face seeing him sitting away from everyone else. He looked like he was in his own little world or like there was something else on his mind. "It seems we haven't thanked our hosts properly," Rick said as he stood up from his chair.

"He is more than just our host," Mac stated as he held up his glass of pop. He was underage as well still so he too had been denied wine. Soon after that others held up their glasses and Daryl even added in a Booyah which a few others copied.

"So when you gonna tell us what the hell happened here doc?" Shane asked after the toast. "All of the uh other doctors that were supposed to be figuring out what happened. Where are they?"

Rick glared slightly at Shane, "We're celebrating Shane. We don't need to do this now," he said as he sat back down in his chair.

"Wait a second, this is why we are here," Shane stated as he locked eyes with his friend. "Right? This was your move. Supposed to find all the answers. Instead we found him," he said as he pointed with his thumb over to Doctor Jenner. "We found one man. Why?"

Edwin sat there as he listened to Shane. It was when the guy finished he spoke up, "Well when things got bad a lot of the people just left. Went off to be with their families and when things got worse, when the military cordon got overrun the rest bolted."

"Every last one?" Shane asked skeptically as he sat back in his chair.

"No," Edwin said as he shook his head. "Many couldn't face walking out the door. They opted out, there was a rash of suicides. That was a bad time," he whispered as he looked down.

Andrea looked at the doctor, "You didn't leave. Why?"

"I just kept working," Edwin answered as he looked up at the blonde. "Hoping to do some good."

Glenn eyed Shane as he stood up, "Dude you are such a buzz kill."  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jessica laughed to herself as she sat in Daryl's room after dinner. She had only joined him in his room because he had the good booze. The bottle of southern comfort and while she had, had wine at dinner, probably more than she should have she still wanted his booze and to her amazement he had agreed though only while he was showering in the hot water that the nice doctor had said they had here.

Hearing the bathroom door open Jessica looked up seeing Daryl come out in the clothes he had worn previously, "You know," she slurred as she watched him sit down beside her. "I think the point of a shower is to change clothes not put on the same ones," she said before handing him the now half empty bottle.

Daryl rolled his eyes as he looked at Jessica, "And I think you've had too much to drink," he told her honestly as he looked over at her. "You should go back to your room."

Jessica stuck her tongue out at him, "I'm fine," she lied as her voice slurred again. "And so are you," she blurted out without even thinking. "I can see why Avery likes you. You're better than Merle was. You are the better brother," she said sadly as she frowned some.

Shaking his head Daryl looked at her, "I ain't no better than he is," he said honestly as he looked at her. "And your sister doesn't like me. We've had this conversation before."

Before Jessica could speak up and protest she heard a knock on Daryl's door and she heard him mumble something that sounded like curse words before going to answer the door. When he opened it she turned to see Avery standing in the doorway dressed in her pajamas.

"I figured my sister would be here," Avery spoke spotting Jessica as soon as Daryl opened the door. "I wanted to get her off your hands now."

Daryl nodded and moved aside so that Avery could come in, "For once I find myself wantin to thank you for doing something," he said as he watched Avery walk over to Jessica.

Jessica pouted but stood up when Avery reached her, "But I was just having fun with my nice looking friend," she giggled as she looked at Avery. "If you don't tie him down soon I will," she said as she started to walk away and lost her balance.

Avery watched as Jessica lost her balance and she reached out stopping her from falling. "Yeah well I think your fun is over for tonight," she said as she kept her arms around Jessica and walked her sister to the door where Daryl was still standing. She was surprised though when they reached the door and he put his arm around Jessica too, helping her escort her sister down the hall to the room Jessica had claimed. It was the room right beside her own.

Getting her sister settled down she stayed in her sister's room until Jessica had showered and changed into her pajamas. After Jessica was laying down on her cot Avery eventually left along with Daryl who she was surprised had stuck around. Walking the short distance to her door she stopped at it before opening it. "You didn't have to stick around," she told him as she eyed him. "I mean you don't like me. Can barely tolerate me even so I'm sure it was torture having to even be in my presence."

"But Jessica meant something to Merle and I wanted to make sure she was okay," Daryl shrugged as he looked at the girl beside him. "Anyway you were silent the whole time and it's better when you ain't talkin."

Laughing at his words Avery shook her head, "Then I'll just shut up and go in my room now," she said honestly as she nodded. Before opening the door though she leaned in quickly and kissed his cheek an action which made him flinch just like her reaching for him in the truck had done.

Seeing him giving her a look after that she felt her cheeks go red and she backed away opening her door and slipping inside without another word. Shutting the door she slid down it and sat on the floor. "How fucking stupid of me," she muttered to herself as she shook her head again. "How really stupid of me. How could I do that? God I'm really stupid."  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kate sat on the the cot in the room she shared with Zac. Zac was off in Mac's room playing some board game and she was sure Zac was still drinking on a bottle of wine he had stolen from dinner. She on the other hand was reading a book that Natalie had packed for the trip which was meant to be a short one. A trip which had turned out so wrong. Of course though since it was Natalie's book it was a romance book and Kate wasn't sure it was her kind of book. She was more into Jane Eyre and Romeo and Juliet.

Hearing a knock on the door she laid the book down and stood up, "Zac if that's you, you didn't have to knock," she said before opening the door. Once the door opened though it wasn't Zac on the other end. It was Taylor who she came face to face with.

"Not Zac," Taylor told Kate as he pushed his way in. He was a bit intoxicated from the alcohol he had drank at dinner. "I just wanted some company. It's kind of lonely without Ezra," he frowned knowing he had grown used to just having his son there.

Frowning as well at Taylor's words Kate shut the door behind him. "You aren't going to yell at me again or blame me for his death are you?" she asked as she turned to see him sitting down on the cot and holding the book she had been reading. "Because if you are I am gonna kick you out," she told him as she walked over to the cot and sat down beside him.

Taylor shook his head as he looked down at the book still, "I know the truth. I've always known I was just too stubborn to realize it," he admitted as he looked at Kate sadly. "Ezra was bit because I wasn't there. I was a bad parent and I let him out of my sight."

"It was a mistake Taylor," Kate told him as she took the book from his hands. "Everyone makes them. That doesn't make you a bad parent."

Smiling at Kate's words Taylor looked up at her, "You know it was the talk you gave me the morning after that made me realize it," he confessed. "But even then I didn't want to admit it," he sighed as he moved even closer to Kate.

"But you have now and that's a start," Kate nodded as she reached out to pat Taylor's leg some. She was glad to see that it finally seemed to be hitting him that she wasn't too blame.

Taylor nodded, "Yeah I guess it is a start," he muttered as Kate turned to look at him. Leaning in he kissed her on the lips feeling her freeze as he did so. He wasn't even sure why he did it but in that moment it was what he had wanted.

Feeling Taylor kiss her Kate froze before pulling away and staring at him half shocked and half horrified, "Zac," she stated seeing reality wash over Taylor's face. When it did she looked down away from him. "I..I won't tell him you kissed me but you need to leave."

Standing up at Kate's words Taylor sighed, "I'm sorry," he apologized before leaving her room and he was sorry. Heck the kiss had meant nothing to him.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Coming out of the bathroom after getting sick Jessica looked up at the ceiling in her room. Tears were in her eyes and it had finally hit her that Zoe was really gone and that Merle was too and even if she had realized that maybe being with Merle wasn't so good it still hurt.

Closing her eyes as the tears went down her cheeks she sighed, "Why do I keep losing everyone I love?" she asked out loud not caring that she was talking to herself. "Why can't I keep someone? Why can't I have someone who loves me and have them stay?" she asked before crying harder. She had no one and she was alone now.


	24. Cry To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I wanted to explain what you saw."

Radioactive Chapter Twenty-Four

Avery sighed as she sat in her room at the CDC. She had had just kissed Daryl on the cheek and she still thought it had been a dumb move. A move she shouldn't have made. She should have known better. He had flinched and she had went too far with his boundaries. She had ruined any hope of even being friends with him.

Frowning she shook her head. She didn't understand why she even cared. It wasn't like she wanted to get close to Daryl but maybe she did. Maybe she was lying to herself, had been lying to herself for awhile. Hell he made her feel safe for a reason. God damn it she was slowly starting to like Daryl and now she could admit that to herself.

Hearing a knock on her door she jumped some but eventually stood up and opened the door. Raising an eyebrow when she saw Shane on the other side she moved aside so he could come in.

Shane forced a smile as he walked inside of Avery's room, "I needed to see you," he slurred as he tried to forget the events of what lead him here to her room. He had tried to rape Lori. He had made a mistake because of his love for his best-friend's wife. A woman who seemed to get under his skin.

"Needed to see me?" Avery asked shutting the door behind him. "What did you need to see me for?" she asked as she chewed on her lip. She hadn't been alone with Shane since the night they had sex on top of the RV. She had deliberately tried to distance herself from him because she felt horrible for letting him use her in his grief with Rick coming back and ruining whatever Shane had with Lori.

Shane nodded as he stepped closer to Avery his hand going to rest on her cheek, "You know what I need you for," he whispered as he inched his face closer to hers. "I need you," he whispered knowing that she'd be a nice distraction from Lori and the almost rape. She could make him forget for a bit that he was in love with his best friend's wife. That he had almost hurt his best friend's wife.

Shivering as Shane rested his hand on her cheek Avery sighed, her eyes landing on the scratch marks on Shane's neck. "You went to her first didn't you?" she asked as she locked eyes with him. "You went to her first and you just wanna use me again," she snapped as she moved away from him.

"I..it's not..I don't want to use you Avery," Shane lied as he stepped closer to Avery again after she moved away from him. "You make me feel better," he smiled before grabbing a hold of her wrist to keep her from getting away again. "Please?" he asked her before leaning in to kiss her.

When Shane kissed her Avery could taste the alcohol on his breath and she knew he was intoxicated. His being intoxicated was probably one of the many reasons Lori had left scratch marks on his neck. The other reasons Avery didn't want to know or think of though so instead she kissed Shane back. She kissed him knowing she'd feel worse because she was letting him use her a second time to get over Lori.  
_________________________________________________________________________

Taylor sighed as he returned to his room. He felt awful for what he had done. He felt awful that he had kissed Kate. That he had kissed his brother's wife, even if it had made him feel alive again. He also hated that fact too because now he no longer wanted to die. No now he wanted to live and keep going. He had to live because he kept hearing Ezra telling him not to miss him too much once he was gone.

Before he even got to his cot he stopped when he heard the door to his room open. Turning around he raised an eyebrow to see Kate standing in his room.

Looking at Taylor, Kate sighed. She wasn't sure why she had came after him or even why she was here now except for the kiss. A kiss that shouldn't have happened because she loved Zac and it had meant nothing to her but she had seen it in his eyes when he told her he was sorry. It had flipped a switch in him. He no longer seemed dead inside. He no longer seemed so hopeless.

"I wanted to say that..well I'm not sure what I wanted to say," Kate spoke honestly as she shook her head and walked closer to Taylor. "I shouldn't have gotten so snappy over a kiss," she shrugged as she chewed on her lip. "We all do weird things over grief."

Taylor nodded giving her a smile, "Some are weirder than others," he spoke as he laughed some. "I mean kissing you, you aren't even my type," he spoke honestly as he eyed her. "But the kiss did make me feel something that I haven't felt since Ezra died."

Kate smiled at Taylor's last words, "I am glad you did feel something and I meant it when I said I wouldn't tell Zac," she said honestly as she pulled Taylor into a hug. "Just don't ever do it again."

Laughing a real laugh at that Taylor squeezed Kate, "I promise I won't do it again Katie. I mean no offense but you aren't even my type."  
________________________________________________________________________

Avery groaned out as Shane hovered above her. They were both naked now, their clothing having been discarded all around the room and he was now positioning himself at her entrance. She could tell from the look on his face this again wasn't going to be gentle. Hell it hadn't been that gentle on the RV either and she was surprised then that Andrea, Amy or Dale hadn't heard them.

"Fuck," she muttered out as she felt Shane enter her roughly. "Fuck," she muttered again as he wasted no time getting to business with his movements either. Movements that were rough and made Avery hurt. Movements that made her regret the fact that she was having sex with him.

Closing her eyes she let her nails dig into his back and she couldn't help but wish he were someone else. That he was being much more gentle with her. It wasn't like she had been with many men before the world went to shit, at least not that many who she had consented too. It had just been Jeremy, Joe's brother. They had, had sex a few times. Enough that Avery knew the basic ropes of it and enough that she knew she hadn't loved him. She hadn't ever been in love with anyone and as she laid here under Shane she knew she also wasn't in love with him either.

Moving inside of Avery, Shane moved some as he leaned down to kiss her. If he was kissing her with his eyes closed he could pretend she was Lori. He could pretend she was the woman who he loved. The woman who should be his instead of Rick's.

Avery kissed Shane back her nails digging deeper into his back each time he thrust harder inside of her. Opening her eyes slowly she pulled away briefly. Long enough to move them into a sitting position so that she was on top of him. She wanted to be in control now. She wanted to set their pace and she hoped he'd let her. She hoped he'd give up that control to her.

Shivering slightly as Avery kissed his neck once they were sitting up. Shane groaned out as she began to move on him slowly. Too slow for his liking so he reached his hands out to her waist where he moved her faster on his aching cock. He moved her faster and harder which made him smirk.

Avery sighed as Shane moved her faster and she closed her eyes as he kept moving her on him. While he did feel good inside of her she had hoped she could get more enjoyment out of this. She had hoped she could get control of this so they could both get the pleasure from this.

Opening her eyes when she felt herself getting close to her orgasm, Avery kept moving on Shane even as her eyes moved to the door of her room which was open slightly with a figure standing in it.

"D..Daryl," she muttered out right at the very moment her orgasm hit her. It was the mention of his name from her lips that she watched the figure retreat from the door in a hurry as the door closed again and she let her head rest against Shane's shoulder as she felt him come inside of her. She hadn't meant to say Daryl's name but she hadn't been expecting to see him standing in her doorway.

Hearing Avery mutter out the name of the youngest Dixon brother Shane made a face. He knew he was thinking about Lori during this but damn it he had hoped that at least Avery could have been thinking about him. Instead though he knew she was thinking of that redneck piece of trash. That just made him disgusted knowing that man could get Avery wet. That thoughts of him could get Avery off. Why couldn't she see that she should be thinking of him? Why couldn't Lori see that she should want him too? He was the better man out of Rick and out of Daryl.  
____________________________________________________________________

 

Daryl made it back to his room where he slammed the door shut behind him. Going to the cot he sat down putting his head in his hands. He just wanted to forget the image of Avery and Shane. He wanted to forget that he saw them having sex. Forget her saying his name as she reached her orgasm.

"Damn it," he groaned out loud as he felt an arousal building inside of him as his mind again replayed the way his name had sounded coming out of her mouth. The way she had sounded so desperate...so fucking needy. She had wanted him and that thought turned him on even if he was jealous that she had been with Shane. Shane was one of the men who he felt lesser than. He could never be as good as Shane or even Rick. He was half the man they were.

At least in some departments it seemed anyway. Just how much of a man could Shane be if he couldn't get the woman he was fucking off without her thinking of or saying someone else's name.

Hearing a knock on his door he stood up and went to answer it, raising an eyebrow as he came face to face with Avery. "Figured you'd still be in bed with the pig," he muttered as he blocked her way into his room. He may have been turned on slightly because of her but that didn't mean he wanted to talk to her. He didn't do talking.

"I wanted to explain what you saw," Avery spoke as she looked at Daryl once he had opened the door.

Laughing Daryl shook his head, "There ain't nothing to explain little girl," he muttered his tone growing cold. "It's not like you're my woman. You can fuck whoever you want."

"I'm not a little girl. I'm twenty years old," Avery replied back feeling like she had been stung by his cold tone. "And I don't wanna be anyone's woman," she told him her tone growing equally as cold as his. "Just I forget I came here," she spoke as she turned her back to him and walked to her room. If he wanted to be his usual cold self she'd let him be. She should have known better than to even entertain thoughts of a Dixon. She half didn't see what Jessica saw in Merle so how could she see anything in Daryl.

Daryl watched Avery walk away before he shut his door and went back to the cot where he laid down. He knew he had been harsh with her but he didn't want to hear her telling him why she had fucked Shane. It had been like he said she wasn't his woman and she never would be. Daryl wasn't the type of man who dated. He wasn't even experienced with sex at all.

He had been foolish to want to go to talk about the kiss she had given him on the cheek. He had been dumb to let his emotions get in the way, emotions he could place on being drunk. He had been dumb to think she really actually cared for him.  
_________________________________________________________________________

Jessica who had finished crying wiped her eyes when she heard a knock at the door of her room. Standing from the bed she went to answer it and raised an eyebrow as she came face to face with Glenn.

"Can we talk?" Glenn asked her curiously as he stepped into her room without even waiting for an answer. "If I don't do this now I will probably never have the courage."

Eying him Jessica raised an eyebrow, "Do what?" she asked still feeling a bit of the affects of her intoxication.

Glenn hesitated as he looked at her and he chewed on his lip. Now that he stood in front of her he was slowly losing the courage to tell her that he liked her. "Just say that I'm glad you are my friend."

Jessica found herself smiling at his words especially after having her melt down about having no one left now. Maybe she did have one person. She had a friend in Glenn. "I'm glad you are my friend as well Glenn," she nodded as she laughed. "But you could have waited to tell me this tomorrow," she said before walking to her bed and laying back down. "I was trying to sleep."

"R..right," Glenn stuttered as he reached for the door knob. Heading outside he went towards his room feeling like a damn fool. He had just blown his chances of ever telling Jessica how he felt about her.


	25. Lost Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "You can't sit there and honestly say that," she said as she shook her leg.

Radioactive Chapter Twenty-Five

Waking with a headache Zac groaned some but turned over in the cot he slept on. Opening his eyes he frowned seeing that Kate was gone just like she had been gone when he came to bed last night. Slipping out of the bed he put his clothes back on and left the room, heading towards where they had, had dinner last night.

Spotting Kate once he got there he sat down beside her, "I was wondering where you snuck off too," he smiled as he kissed her cheek stealing some of the dry cereal she had poured herself.

Kate grinned as she looked at Zac, "Our baby woke me up with morning sickness, otherwise I would have still been in bed beside you," she laughed as she swatted his hand away before he could take more of her cereal. "And go get your own food," she teased him as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "There's eggs I think."

Making a face at her eggs comment Zac shook his head, "I think I will pass on the eggs," he muttered knowing the thought of anything but the dry cereal made his stomach churn some too. "I think I have sympathy morning sickness."

"Or just the results of a hang over," Kate said again as she glared at him playfully when he snuck more of the cereal out of her bowl. Before she could say more though she heard Carl speak up asking Rick if he was hung over, mainly because as he stated his mom said he would be.

Rick sat down at the table and looked at his son, "Mom is right," he smiled knowing that he indeed was hung over.

"Mom has that annoying habit," Lori smirked as she looked down at her food.

Zac stayed silent at that exchange but when he heard T-Dog mention eggs and then bring them to Glenn saying they helped the hang over he had to close his eyes and look away as his stomach churned yet again.

"Where did all of this come from?" Rick asked as he reached for a bottle of aspirin that was sitting on the table.

"Jenner," Kate answered right before Lori could. "He thought we could use it," she said watching as Rick handed the bottle to Lori so Lori could open it for him. "Or some of us at least," she laughed before turning her eyes to Glenn who looked the worst even over Zac.

Glenn closed his eyes as he held his head down on his arm, "Don't ever ever ever let me drink again," he groaned out feeling like shit, not just physically but also mentally because he could still remember what an ass he had made by chickening out on telling Jessica how he had felt about her.

Looking up when he saw Shane come in the room Rick raised an eyebrow, "You feel as bad as I do?" he asked his friend.

"Worse," Shane muttered as he flashed back to his almost rape of Lori and then how he had turned to Avery who had called him by another man's name.

T-Dog who was walking back to the table caught sight of the scratches on Shane's neck, "What the hell happened to you?" he asked him sounding confused by the marks on the man's neck. "Your neck?"

"Must have done it in my sleep," Shane answered as he spotted Avery come in the room. She was looking away from him and to be honest he liked it better that way. It wasn't like he wanted everyone, especially Lori to know that he was having sex with her.

Rick looked at Shane when the man sat down across from him, "I've never seen you do that before."

"Me neither," Shane agreed keeping his eyes away from Rick's. "Not like me at all," he said before turning his gaze to Lori who only looked at him briefly. Long enough to roll her eyes.

"Morning," Edwin stated as he walked into the room, seeing almost all of the group there. It was after he said that, that he heard a chorus of hey's or hey Doc.

"Doctor I don't mean too slam you with questions first thing," Dale said as he watched the doctor make himself a cup of coffee.

Edwin sighed at the man's words, "But you will anyway."

"We didn't come here for the eggs," Andrea added in, her tone serious.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Taylor sighed to himself as he followed behind the group as Doctor Jenner lead them all back to the main room after breakfast was done. Taylor guessed it was because he was going to satisfy Andrea and Dale and give them the answers they both wanted. Answers that everyone came here for but to be honest Taylor wasn't sure if he wanted answers.

Yes he was feeling alive again but he could still feel himself tethering on the edge of being alive and not being alive. The answers the doctor were gonna give could probably send him over that edge either way.

"Give me playback of TS-19," Edwin spoke as he turned on one of the computers. It was after he spoke that he heard Vi repeating what he said. Playback of TS-19. "Few people ever got a chance to see this. Very few," he said as he put his hands on his hips and turned to face the group before him.

Watching in silence Taylor raised an eyebrow at the images on the screen. Most of it was stuff he didn't understand but he could at least make out the shape of a face in the images.

"Is that a brain?" Carl asked as he turned to look at the doctor.

Edwin smiled as he looked at the boy, "An extraordinary one. Not that it matters in the end," he said sadly as he turned back to the images on the main screen in the room. "Take us in for EIV," he requested hearing Vi then say Enhanced Internal View.

"What are those lights?" Shane asked as he sat down in the floor. The picture on the screen now was obviously inside the brain and there were lights flashing everywhere inside of it.

"It's a person's life," Edwin stated. "Experiences, memories, it's everything. Somewhere in all of that organic wiring, ripples of light is you. The thing that makes you unique and human."

Daryl looked at the man feeling confused by his words. "You don't make sense ever?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

"Those are synapses. Electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages. They determine everything a person says, does, or thinks from the moment of birth to the moment of death," Edwin answered as he kept his eyes on the image feeling amazed at the sight still.

"Death? That's what this is a vigil?" Rick asked as he walked closer to Doctor Jenner.

Keeping his eyes on the image Edwin nodded his head slightly, "Yes or rather the playback of the vigil," he spoke finally turning to look at Rick.

"This person died?" Jessica asked sounding sad as she watched the images on the screen. "Who?"

"Test subject nineteen," Edwin answered as he looked at the blonde. "Someone who was bitten and infected and volunteered to have us record the process," he smiled. "Vi scan forward to the first event," he requested again.

Once the image scanned to the first event Taylor made a face as he saw the brain was now black. It was no longer lit up with lights like before.

"What is that?" Glenn asked sounding astounded. He was confused as to why the brain was now mostly all black.

Pointing up at the image Edwin answered the boy, "It invades the brain like meningitis. the adrenal glands hemorrhage. The brain goes into shutdown then the major organs, then death," he sighed as he looked down his face falling slightly. "Everything you ever were or ever will be, gone."

Taylor who looked down at those words frowned when Sophia asked if that was what happened to Jim. All he could think about in that moment though was all of his family he had lost, especially Ezra. He had been gone before Kate even put him down. He had been gone. He was gone.

Edwin turned to look at the group seeing Andrea looking depressed and to the point of tears.

"She lost somebody two days ago. Her sister," Lori spoke seeing Edwin looking at Andrea.

Edwin walked over to Andrea, "I lost somebody too. I know how devastating it is," he said as he leaned into her. "Scan to the second event," he said to Vi as he moved away from Andrea. "The resurrection times vary widely. We have reports of it happening as little as three minutes. The longest we heard of was eight hours. In the case of this patient it was two hours, one minute and seven seconds."

"It restarts the brain?" Kate asked confused as she watched little red dots now at the bottom of the brain and shooting upwards, though besides those the rest of the brain still looked black and just plain empty.

"No just the brain stem," Edwin said as he shook his head. "It basically gets them up and moving."

"But they're not alive?" Rick asked from where he stood behind the doctor.

Edwin turned to face Rick, "You tell me," he said as he pointed to the image on the screen.

Rick shook his head, "It's nothing like before. Most of that brain is dark."

"Dark, lifeless, dead. The frontal lobe, the neocortex, the human part that doesn't come back. The you part," Edwin continued as he stayed looking at Rick. "Just a shell driven by mindless instinct."

"God what was that?" Carol asked as she scrunched up her nose as she watched something go through the patients head on the image in playback.

Andrea crossed her arms though she didn't take her eyes off the screen, "He shot his patient in the head," she said so matter of factly before turning to face Edwin. "Didn't you?"

Edwin didn't answer Andrea, instead he gave an order to Vi. Telling her to power down the main screen and the work station.

"You have no idea what it is do you?" Taylor asked finally speaking up. He couldn't help but sound bitter.

"It could be microbial, viral, parasitic, fungal.." Edwin stated until Jacqui spoke up saying or the wrath of God. "There is that," he agreed as well.

"Somebody must know something," Taylor persisted as he walked a bit closer to the doctor. "Somebody somewhere?"

Carol nodded her head in agreement, "There are others right? Other facilities?"

"There may be some, people like me," Edwin said as he turned his head slightly to look at Carol.

Rick shook his head at that answer, "But you don't know? How can you not know?"

"Everything went down, communications, directives, all of it," Edwin said calmly as he eyed Rick now. "I've been in the dark for almost a month."

Taylor shook his head at those words. "So it's not just here? There's nothing left anywhere," he stated sadly feeling like he was falling off that tether now and feeling again like he had nothing to live for. "Nothing. That's what you're really saying, right?"

"Man I'm gonna get shitfaced drunk again," Daryl mumbled as he ran his hands down his cheek.

Dale stood there feeling stunned at the man's words but he decided to speak, "Doctor Jenner I know this has been taxing for you and I hate to ask one more question but that clock," he said as he walked closer to a clock on the wall. "It's counting down. What happens at zero?"

"The basement generators they run out of fuel," Edwin answered as he turned to walk away.

"And then?" Rick asked as he raised an eyebrow. When Jenner didn't answer him Rick looked up, "Vi what happens when the power runs out?"

"When the power runs out facility wide decontamination will occur."  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Avery chewed her lip as she looked at Mac. They were sitting in his room and she couldn't help but feel nervous. The whole decontamination thing was making her nervous.

"No need to be nervous Ave," Mac said as he smiled at his sister. "The guys are all down in the basement. I'm sure they will see we aren't that close to running out of fuel," he nodded knowing Rick,Shane,Glen, and T-Dog had it covered or at least he hoped anyway.

Shaking her head Avery ran a hand through her hair, "You can't sit there and honestly say that," she said as she shook her leg. It was a nervous tick she had. "You saw the countdown thing. It's dangerously close to running out. An hour maybe less by now."

Mac was about to respond to her when the lights in the room went out.

Closing her eyes briefly when the lights went out Avery stood from where she sat. The moment she opened the door she saw Doctor Jenner walking down the hall, followed by people asking him questions like why the air was off and the lights as well.

"Energy use is being prioritized," Jenner answered as he continued to walk down the hall, taking a bottle of alcohol from Daryl as he did so.

"Air isn't a priority?" Dale asked confused as he looked at the doctor. "And lights?"

Jenner kept walking feeling the group following behind him, "It's not up to me. Zone five is shutting itself down."

Avery who stayed near the back kept her mouth shut as she heard and watched Daryl walk right with the doctor asking him what his words meant. Chewing her lip she felt an arm go around her and she looked over seeing Jessica who looked equally as scared and nervous as her.

"We'll be okay," Jessica muttered to Avery as they whole group walked back into the main room. She could faintly hear Doctor Jenner talking to Rick and she could faintly make out the doctor telling Rick they had just approached the half hour mark which was right on schedule.

"It was the french," Edwin said as he looked at Taylor before walking up the stairs to where all the computers were.

Taylor looked at him confused, "What?"

"They were the last ones to hold out as far as I know," Edwin stated. "While our people were bolting out the doors and committing suicide in the hallways they stayed in the labs til the end. They thought they were close to a solution."

Jacqui raised her eyebrow once the doctor finished talking, "What happened?"

"Same thing that's happening here. No power grid. Ran out of juice," Edwin shrugged before pointing towards the clock. "The world runs on fossil fuels. I mean how stupid is that?"

After he got done talking Avery watched as Shane muttered to hell with the doctor and lunged towards him only to be stopped by Rick who told the group to get their stuff because they were getting out of here.

Pulling away from Jessica she turned to leave hearing a siren go off and then Vi's voice saying thirty minutes to decontamination. It was after that, that Shane told everyone to get to moving again and the moment they all did so doors came up blocking their way out.

"Did you just lock us in?" Glenn asked sounding panicked. "He just locked us in!"

Running back towards the main part where the computers were Avery felt her heart beating faster. Everyone was panicking now even Mac.

"Hey," Jessica spoke as she grabbed Avery's hand and pulled her down to the floor. "We'll be okay," she repeated again though she didn't believe it. "We'll be okay," she repeated as she watched Daryl now go towards the doctor even grabbing a hold of his chair and moving him away from where he sat before Shane came over and moved Daryl away.

Avery just looked at Jessica before shaking her head. She wanted to believe her sister's words but she couldn't. They weren't going to be okay and the way the doctor seemed so calm about everything just made it worse for her.

"Jenner open that door now," Rick demanded as he walked to where the doctor sat.

Edwin looked up at Rick, "There is no point. Everything topside is locked down. The emergency exits are sealed."

"Well open the damn things," Dale yelled.

"That's not something I control. The computers do," Edwin told them as he shook his head. "I told you once that front door closed it wouldn't open again. You heard me say that," he reminded the group. "It's better this way."

Rick who had looked at Shane briefly turned to look at the doctor, "What is?" he asked before looking at the clock. "What happens in twenty-eight minutes?" he asked though of course the doctor ignored him so he repeated his question this time letting his anger show.

"Do you know what this place is?!" Edwin asked as he stood up. "We protected the public from very nasty stuff! Weaponized smallpox, Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country, stuff you don't want getting out, ever!" he yelled as he finally let his anger get the best of him.

Taking a deep breath after that he then sat down and collected himself, "In the event of a catastrophic power failure in a terrorist attack for example HIT's are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out."

"HIT's" Rick asked as he made a face confused as to what HIT's were.

Edwin who was unable to met Rick's gaze sighed, "Vi define."

"H.I.T.s - high-impulse thermobaric fuel-air explosive consists of a two-stage aerosol ignition which produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear. The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen between 5,000 and 6,000 degrees and is used when the greatest loss of life and damage to structures is desired."

"It sets the air on fire," Edwin said after Vi finished with her definition. "No pain. An end to sorrow, grief, regret, everything."

Avery who had listened to everything buried her head in Jessica's neck as tears came out of her eyes. As she cried in her sister's neck she could hear Daryl throwing his bottle of alcohol against the doors that had came up trapping them in the main room. She could also hear Zac pleading on behalf of Kate and their baby but of course she knew it would just fall on deaf ears. Doctor Jenner didn't care what happened to them. He was determined to die anyway.

Holding her sister to her Jessica tried to calm her even if she herself was now in fear. She knew last night she had been upset but even in her grief she never wanted to die. Looking around her she could hear Shane now trying the doors with an axe as Sophia and Carl cried next to their moms. Kate was holding onto Zac who looked on the verge of tears and Mac just kept pacing back and forth. It was Taylor who seemed the most calm out of everyone. Well him and Andrea both. It was almost eerie.

"You should have left well enough alone," Edwin said as he looked at the people sitting in the floor. "It would have been so much easier."

"Easier for who?" Lori snapped out angrily as she looked at the doctor.

"All of you. You know what's out there. A short brutal life and an agonizing death," Edwin muttered before turning to look at Andrea. "Your sister what was her name?"

Andrea looked at the doctor from where she sat, "Amy."

"Amy. You know what this does, you've seen it," Edwin told her before turning to Rick. "Is that really what you want for your wife and.." he started but was stopped by Rick.

"I don't want this," Rick hissed out knowing he didn't want this for his family either.

Shane came back to where Rick was after trying the doors with his axe, "I can't make a dent," he confessed his breathing shallow.

"Those doors are made to design a rocket launcher," Edwin told him sarcastically.

Feeling angry at the doctor's response to Shane, Daryl raised his axe as he again lunged for the man, "Well your head ain't!" he yelled but he was stopped by Rick, Dale, and Mac before he could reach the doctor.

"You do want this," Edwin told Rick. "Last night you said you knew it was just a matter of time before everybody you loved was dead," he nodded recalling what the man had told him while he was drunk.

Avery who had moved her head out of Jessica's neck turned to look at Rick. She couldn't help but feel shocked that the man had admitted those words but maybe he had a right to say them. Shaking her head she just closed her eyes. They were all fucking doomed.

"What you really said that?" Shane asked feeling angry at his friend. "After all your big talk?"

Rolling her eyes when Rick answered Shane by telling him that he had to keep hope alive she wasn't so sure she believed him.

"There is no hope," Edwin stated as he shook his head. "There never was."

Rick walked closer to the man, "There is always hope. Maybe it won't be you. Maybe not here but somebody somewhere."

"What part of everything's gone do you not understand?" Taylor asked Rick as he looked up from where he sat beside Andrea.

Edwin nodded as he pointed to Taylor, "Listen to your friend. He gets it. This is what takes us down. This is our extinction event."

Shaking her head again Avery buried her head in Jessica's neck as she heard Carol now appeal to the doctor. This was crazy. She was going to die and she couldn't even admit that she was beginning to fall for Daryl. She was beginning to fall for Daryl and that thought scared her even with her impending death when it wouldn't matter.

Ignoring the conversation between them Avery only moved her head again when she heard a gun cock and soon heard footsteps. When she pulled away she felt her eyes widen at the sight of Shane holding a rifle at the doctor as he threatened the man to open the doors or he'd blow his head off.

The last part made Avery laugh some because if Shane killed the doctor for not opening the doors it really would kill them all anyway. They couldn't quite get out if the doctor was dead. Hearing Shane scream after Rick and Lori tried to calm him down she jumped when Shane raised the gun from the doctor's face and started shooting at various computers. It was obvious Shane had lost it but he was kind of scaring Avery more than she already was scared.

It was only when Rick took the gun from Shane though and knocked him down to the floor with the butt of it that Shane seemingly calmed down or well calmed down as much as he could be in this moment.

"I think you're lying," Rick spoke to the doctor after a few moments of silence.

Edwin turned his head to the man, "What?"

"You're lying about no hope. If that were true you would have bolted with the rest or taken the easy way out. You didn't, you chose the hard path. Why?" Rick asked curiously.

Edwin shook his head, "It doesn't matter."

"It does matter," Rick stated feeling like it did. "It always matters. You stayed when others ran. Why?"

"Not because I wanted too," Edwin admitted as Rick leaned down in front of him. "I made a promise to her," he said as he pointed to the big screen. "My wife."

Kate took in the man's words as she stood up from the floor, "Test subject nineteen was your wife?"

"She begged me to keep going as long as I could. How could I say no?" Edwin asked after shrugging his shoulders. "She was dying. It should have been me on that table. I wouldn't have mattered to anybody. She was a loss to the world. Hell she ran this place I just worked here. In our field she was an Einstein. Me I'm just Edwin Jenner. She could have done something about this. Not me."

Rick who listened to all that Edwin had to say swallowed before speaking again, "Your wife didn't have a choice. You do. That's all we want, a choice, a chance."

"Let us keep trying as long as we can," Lori spoke as she held Carl to her, her voice cracking slightly.

Edwin sighed and shook his head, "I told you topside is locked down I can't open those," he said as he walked away from Rick's group.

Standing up from the floor Avery watched as the doctor walked away and went to a machine where he typed in a code. A code that seemingly opened the doors to the room they were in. Running to the doors she grabbed onto Jessica's hand seeing Mac beat them out of the room.

Feeling Jessica slow down Avery came to a stop as her eyes landed on Taylor who was staying where he sat in the floor.

"Aren't you coming?" Kate asked her brother-in-law as she and Zac made it half way towards the opened doors.

Taylor shook his head, "I think I am gonna stay," he said to her as he nodded his head. He may have felt alive when he kissed her but now knowing there was no hope, well he kind of wanted to take this way out.

Kate felt her husband try to pull her along and she shook her head, "Go," she told Zac. "I'll be behind you," she nodded.

Looking at his wife in disbelief Zac just shook his head but he could tell from the looks she gave him she was serious. "Fucking hell if you die because of him," he muttered as he turned his back and headed for the doors. Seeing Avery and Jessica had stopped to watch he grabbed onto both of them and lead them out of the room so they could get their stuff and leave. They only had four minutes left now.

Avery stayed with Zac and Jessica as they all got their stuff. Following what was left of their group up the stairs and towards the main upper part of the building she watched as a few them tried the doors unsuccessfully and even tried hitting the windows with axes. It was only when Carol gave Rick a grenade that she had found in his shirt after doing his laundry back at camp that they were able to get out.

Running through the whole in the glass that the grenade made she held onto Zac's shirt as he took down a few walkers on their way to where the vehicles were parked. Once they did make it to the vehicles though she parted from Zac and Jessica watching as they ran into the RV where Mac was and she found herself running for a familiar blue truck.

Getting in the truck Avery caught her breath as she watched Daryl join as he got in the driver's side. She half expected him to make her leave but she was relieved when he didn't.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You don't have to stay because of me," Taylor spoke as he looked at Kate who had now sat beside him. "You are pregnant and you need to think about your baby," he reminded her as he reached over to put a hand on her belly. Beside them he could hear Dale talking to Andrea who along with Jacqui had also opted to stay and go out this way.

Kate shook her head, "I'm not staying because of you," she told him after he put his hand on her belly. "I'm not even going to stay but I hope you choose to come with me," she told him as they locked eyes. "You don't need to go out this way," she frowned as she chewed her lip. "Natalie and your kids wouldn't want this from you. Ezra wouldn't want this."

At the mention of Ezra, Taylor closed his eyes, "Ezra would want me happy and being with him is going to make me happy," he told Kate.

"No it wouldn't. It would make you dead and hell if you commit suicide you may not even be with him," Kate reminded him firmly. She knew it was low but she'd do anything to change his mind. "Staying alive is what he would want from you. Not taking the easy way out," she said firmly as she stood up and turned her back to Taylor hoping to God he followed her out of this building.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Staring at the building Avery sighed not seeing Kate or any of others coming out yet. They were gonna lose more people and god forbid if Zac lost Kate like this then he'd be a mess. Shaking her head at that thought she raised an eyebrow when she saw people running towards the hole in the glass from the grenade. Seeing them step out she couldn't help the smile on her face when she saw four figures coming running towards the vehicles. Andrea,Dale,Kate and Taylor had all made it out in time.

Hearing the honking of the horn in the RV, Avery dropped down in the truck as she knew it had to be time for the building to blow. Feeling a body on top of her Avery smiled again some as she felt safe again even as she heard the building outside of the truck blow up. She was safe wherever Daryl was. She was safe with the man who she was beginning to fall for and now not even that thought scared her as much.

When Daryl moved off her she sat up now just seeing a burning pile of rubble where the CDC had once been. A burning pile of rubble and another lost shelter.

Looking away she watched the four figures who had made it out of the CDC run the rest of the way into the RV and then their little caravan headed off down the road to god knew where but hopefully soon they'd find another place. They'd find hope and shelter somewhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: So Radioactive was never planned. The Panic series was never planned. Instead I started off working on a story called Sickness that was supposed to be Hanson in a zombie au inspired by The Walking Dead but then I scrapped story 2 of that series after two or three chapters.
> 
> Then a few months later in the summer of 2014 I realized I wanted to do a Hanson zombie au again and I also realized I wanted Hanson in the The Walking Dead universe and then this happened. This long and sometimes very lengthy chapter wise series happened.


	26. Soundtrack

  1. Radioactive-Imagine Dragons
  2. Panic In The Streets-Hanson
  3. Bad Moon Rising-Mourning Ritual
  4. Seven Devils-Florence and The Machine
  5. This Is War-30 Seconds to Mars
  6. Mad World-Gary Jules
  7. Hey Brother-Avicii
  8. Demons-Imagine Dragons
  9. My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark-Fall Out Boy
  10. Barton Hollow-The Civil Wars
  11. God's Gonna Cut You Down-Johnny Cash
  12. Comes and Goes In Waves-Greg Laswell
  13. Devil's Backbone-The Civil Wars
  14. Day is Gone-Noah Gunderson
  15. Cry To Me-Solomon Burke
  16. Tomorrow Is A Long Time-Bob Dylan




End file.
